An Ikarishipping Fic
by anonymouswritermm
Summary: Takes place 7 years later, Dawn/Ash have been dating when two people show up. Ikarishipping Dawn/Paul throughout, pokeshipping and pearlshipping in first 4 chapters, then contestshipping after chapter 4; this story has been renewed after a 4 year hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This goes for the whole story, if I owned pokemon, I probably wouldn't be an American writing a random fic lol

**A/N:** So it's been about 4 years since I've written a fanfic - and it was in a completely different fandom. I wasn't really planning on writing anything, but I pretty much think ikarishipping is the most adorable thing (and Paul - you have no idea how many times I accidently type Shinji lol - is similar to my fav character from the last fandom). So I was reading practically the only ikarishipping fics around (I know there are a few others) by **animeflash** (go read her fics everybody!!), and the combined effects of her fanfiction, the _lack _of ikarishipping fanfics, and just a random creativity streak caused me to write this fic. I wasn't even planning on publishing it, but I've decided to - with some support by one of my best friends and copy editor **clouded leopard **(go read her fics from a few years ago they're so funny - even if I had no idea what's going on b/c I never watched the show).

Anyway this is prob going to be the only super long author's note (but don't hold me to that b/c I like to talk lol), but basically I've written about 4 chapters already (so you can see it took me a while to decide) - and I can _guarantee _you that the chapters will get longer. This was just a starter chapter that I randomly wrote one night and "clouded leopard" told me to keep going.

**Summary:** Well I can't say I really know what's going to happen b/c every couple of chapters I have to actually plan what's going to happen next lol, and I really don't know how many chapters there are going to be but it keeps looking like it'll be longer than I actually thought it would be. Okay so this basically takes place 7 years later, and Dawn/Ash are dating when Misty and Paul come along. I tried not to make it cliche (actually no I just started randomly writing and it came out as it came out), but I suppose cliche can be relative to the person lol.

I like drama, the next 4 chapters are going to be pretty dramatic - I'm not going to lie - but I'm going to probably lighten it up after that. But then you have to consider that with a character like Paul, there's already natural drama b/c he's so rude. Two nice people don't equal drama. Mean people do, and I love it lol. And yeah...I might be influenced by my soap opera and other tv shows a bit :-)

**Rating:** T for adult situations? I don't really know? lol but I don't write lemons people, just getting that out there now. I hope nothing overtly graphic, and I dunno if there's ever going to be an "allusion" to one or not. And language - there's language, they're 17-23 - so please don't be surprised.

So anyway if you don't mind some drama and some language, then tell me what you think of my completely random chapter that I wrote night and then decided to continue! Haha ok, I'll stop talking now.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dawn ran her brush through her long navy locks, dissatisfied. She huffed as she glared at the mirror, irritated with her appearance. "It's frizz every morning…" She glanced around to see if her beloved pokemon Empoleon was around. It still astounded her that her once precious tiny penguin was a massive powerhouse. After glancing around the room, she casually tossed a pokeball out of which a Vaporeon emerged. When she had visited other regions, Dawn collected all the Eevee evolutions, and it wasn't surprising, considering Dawn was normally attracted to the more 'stylish' pokemon.

"Good morning, Vaporeon," she giggled, "Can you use bubblebeam?"

* * *

After quickly throwing on a light blue top and black skirt, Dawn raced downstairs and out the door to meet Ash, who was waiting by the bottom of the porch. He looked bored, and was gazing off into the distance, supposedly deep in thought. 

"Sorry!," she panted, shooting him an apologetic smile.

He returned the smile and shook his head slightly, "Next time you tell me 10 am I'll be sure to arrive at 10:30."

She smacked his arm playfully and pouted, "Don't you want me to look pretty?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "You tell me this every time you're late. And every time I tell you that you're already pretty."

Dawn's cheeks immediately took on a pink hue, but she grinned and dragged him along. Ash was still energetic, but the years had mellowed him out and matured him somewhat. His voice was deeper and he had certainly grown and put on a bit of a build. Dawn had matured as well; her body was curvier and more womanly, but her 17-year-old frame still looked younger compared to his 22-year-old one.

Dawn's Buneary came running after hearing Ash's voice, knowing full well his Pikachu would be nearby. After a few years Dawn had decided that Buneary simply refused to evolve for this reason. Pikachu wasn't a huge romantic himself, but had seemed to grow somewhat fond of her Buneary over time. Dawn herself was elated when she finally saw her pokemon's unrequited love be returned.

Dawn turned her attention back to her boyfriend, who still seemed lost in thought. Leaning against his chest as they walked, she glanced up at his face, "Is something wrong?"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and turned his eyes downward, "I was just thinking."

"Yes, I can see that," she mused, "I mean, what are you thinking about?"

She could feel his muscles tense as he responded, "An old friend contacted me last night."

"Hm? You have so many friends I can never keep track of them!," she replied with a laugh. "What's the big deal?"

"Well this friend is a closer friend…" Ash muttered.

"Okay? Who is it already?," she looked up at him expectantly.

"Misty."

She felt her stomach tighten as she clenched her teeth and forced a smile. She had heard him speak of Misty plenty of times before, but the way he avoided informing her about Misty's call filled her stomach with dread. "Well uh…what did she say?," Dawn tried to keep her voice steady, not wanting to reveal any fear. She didn't want Ash to think she didn't trust him.

"She's coming to visit," he said nonchalantly. How could he do that, she wondered, and be so calm when she was freaking out inside. She knew of Misty's old feelings toward Ash, but Ash was always so clueless that she assumed he had never figured it out. But now he was older, and more mature, what if Misty was coming to confess her feelings? Dawn shook her head slightly, 'Come on Dawn, stop worrying, nothing's even happened yet!,' she thought to herself. Loosening her grip on Ash's arm, she realized she had accidentally left red marks on his arm from her anxiety. He peered down at her and raised an eyebrow, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep my arm for another few years." Dawn sighed in relief at his attempt at humor, and smiled up at him, "Well, when is she coming?"

"Tomorrow…damnit, let go of my arm!"

* * *

Dawn sipped her drink calmly, as the past couple of hours had gone by smoothly. Misty was not mentioned again, and she was watching Ash gorge himself with slight disdain. "Honestly Ash, you're 22, can't you eat properly by now?" 

"The more time I spend talking is the less time I spend eating," he muffled his words through a mouthful of food.

"Sometimes I worry you might choke," she continued.

"Well don't worry about it," he replied flatly.

"Oh, right, no more worries!"

"That's usually how you are."

Dawn sighed irritably. It was true. She couldn't seem to relax. Normally she was amused by Ash's childish behavior, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. She needed a distraction.

"Well if it isn't Ash," a deep, masculine voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a man about her age with dark purple hair. He was about as tall as Ash now, despite being younger, and had become muscular over his journeys. He had a handsome face, but it was constantly graced with a frown.

"And?," she pushed.

The man gave her a slight glance, and replied, "And?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You've known who I am for 7 years, _Paul_, why don't you just address me by my name already?"

"I'll do so when I actually give a damn."

This was not the distraction she had in mind.

Ash frowned up at his rival. They had a grudging respect for each other. Ash finally just accepted Paul's ways of training, only because it was undeniably effective in battling. Paul had by now conquered the rest of the leagues, as had Ash. They were both 'masters.' Dawn herself had become a skilled coordinator, and she had also traveled to other regions. She eventually met Ash's friend May, who was a couple years older than her, and the two were now best friends. After traveling with Ash, May traveled by herself in the Johto region, before joining Drew. Drew and May were very much in love, having confessed their feelings some time ago. Drew was still more skilled than May at coordinating, and was considered the best in the coordinating world. May could still hold her own though, and was very much respected.

"I'll thank you not to disrespect my girlfriend, Paul," Ash said. Dawn felt happiness surge within her upon hearing those words. He was defending her, albeit to his asshole rival. Surely this meant something?

Paul chuckled, "You're dating her? I would think you could do better than _Dawn_." Her jaw clenched as she stood up abruptly, "Listen here asshole, where you get off judging women for being 'good' or not is rich coming from you, considering you don't even have a girlfriend!"

He smirked, "I suppose you're implying that I am unable to get one?"

Dawn didn't reply, he was being too smug. Paul's smirked widened and he continued, "Nothing to say? I'll have you know that the number of girls that swarm me for dates is beyond what you could dream of. The fact that I choose not to have a girlfriend, especially some crazy fan, does not imply that I am unable to have one. The fact that I'm able to have choices will speak for itself, and I'm sure you know what to infer from that."

"Are you saying that you're better than me?!" she screeched, her fists balling up with rage. By this point Paul looked highly amused, and Ash looked embarrassed by the number of people turning their heads to see the well known trainers quarrel.

"Well that's a creative way to put it. But I didn't say it, you did."

She wanted to respond, but her mind came up blank. She knew she was defeated, and she hated it. Although Paul had always been Ash's rival, she always felt a slight rivalry with him. At the moment, it was one of wits.

"This has been entertaining, but I have better places to be," Paul commented, and he turned to Ash, "We'll battle later."

Ash nodded his head as a confirmation and farewell. Dawn looked dumbfounded when Paul simply walked off before she could retort. She sat down, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Was that necessary?," Ash inquired.

She felt her face go red, "Are you blaming me?," She whispered, seething, "He's the one who started it."

"That doesn't mean you have to fall for the bait-"

"I won't be insulted!" She interrupted.

"I was handling it," he firmly stated.

"I can take care of myself," she replied indignantly.

"Fine then," Ash said suddenly, scooting away from the table. She quickly grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes, imploring him to stay, "That's not what I meant, I really appreciate what you did, sweetie!" She gave him an appreciative smile to show her sincerity, and he sat back down.

* * *

"Today has been awful!," she whined into the phone, staring at sympathetic face of her blue-eyed friend on the screen. 

"It sounds that way," May responded, "But not every day can be the best!"

"It can if you're with me!," A voice sounded from another direction. May rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"I'm glad to see Drew is doing well," Dawn commented, still slightly upset.

"May, I don't know what to do about Misty coming tomorrow," Dawn started uneasily.

"What else can you do? Be courteous! Don't act jealous over something that you're not sure exists."

"Didn't you tell me that she had feelings for him though?," Dawn inquired hastily.

"That was over ten years ago! There's no basis to worry so much," May said calmly.

"This is easy for you to say!," Dawn cried, her eyes tearing up, "What would you say if Brianna came visiting Drew?!"

"Well…she does," May said nervously, trying to avoid embarrassing her friend. Dawn wouldn't have it.

"And you're telling me that you weren't jealous?"

"Well…," May twiddled her thumbs nervously, "Maybe a little…"

"So don't tell me to not worry!"

"Okay!," May spoke sharply, which was rare for her sweet nature. "It's hard to ignore any slight jealousy. It's human nature. But you're taking it a little too far, Dawn. I still trust Drew, and you should trust Ash. If your relationship hits the rocks every time someone visits, are you sure Ash is the right person? I mean, he is five years older than you, it's understandable if you guys just don't click…"

Dawn's throat tightened at the notion of that, "So? Drew is two years older than you!"

May nodded, "But we've known each other for so long."

"Yes, how dare I assume seven years is enough time to build a relationship on," Dawn muttered sarcastically. May frowned, and Dawn immediately felt guilty for being so harsh.

"I'm sorry, May. I'm so stressed that I'm being rude to you."

"It's fine," May's soft voice replied.

"Look, go be with Drew. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how it goes."

"Okay," she said, "But look at the bright side – you've gotten over your anger at Paul."

Dawn rolled her eyes at that, "What an asshole."

"You know," May teased, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're letting him affect you!"

"Huh?," Dawn looked confused, before the meaning of May's words hit her, "How can you even say that May?! We're talking about Ash and you go and make crazy assumptions! Since when does an argument mean feelings?! We're not ALL you and Drew!"

May grinned, "Well, it's still a type of passion, isn't it?"

"If by passion you mean hate and apathy…"

"Okay, you need to get some rest! I know you'll feel better and happier tomorrow!," May instructed.

Dawn smiled as she bade May farewell and hung up the phone. Maybe she was right. Dawn pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, dreaming of the next day.

* * *

Okay so please review and tell me what you think and I'll probably update the next chapter pretty soon once I get my last AP exam out of the way (and finish all my high school work YAY). Next chapter will be longer, I promise :) - I mean not like a lot a lot longer but longer lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! I'm done with all my AP Exams and high school work!!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter - review :-)

* * *

Chapter 2

After going through her morning routine, Dawn smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "I feel so much better today!," she said brightly. The sunlight poured through the window, showing off her shiny hair. Dawn ran her brush through it one more time, before setting it down confidently. Grasping her purse, she placed her pokeballs inside of it and opened her door. "Okay," she assured herself, "Let's go show Ash that he didn't make a mistake!" She closed her door and walked down the hallway, before stopping and rushing back inside of her room. "But just in case…" she murmured quickly while stuffing her brush in her purse.

* * *

Dawn leaned her bike against the side of his house. Ash eventually replaced it a few years later, since his Pikachu was the one who destroyed it. His house was quaint, but cozy. After accumulating a wealth from his pokemon career, he had purchased a small house in every region. His career often required him to spend various amounts of time in the different regions, and it finally became economically savvy for him to make the investments. She smoothed out her jeans and straightened her yellow shirt so that the sleeves just fell off of her shoulders, as they had bunched up during her ride. Dawn strode up the stairs, and pressed the doorbell, listening for the familiar ring. A few seconds later, she could hear the sound of footsteps racing quickly toward the door. Beaming, she embraced Ash the second he opened the door, ignoring his look of surprise. 

"Dawn? What are you doing here?," Ash inquired, looking clueless. Dawn failed to keep her smile, "I thought I told you yesterday I was coming?"

"Oh…I must have forgotten," he replied, scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. The sight made her melt every time.

"It's okay," she giggled, forgiving him.

"Anyway, Misty is getting here any minute now…" Ash started, somewhat uncomfortably. Dawn turned her head to a nearby picture, struggling to restrain the dark look itching to cross over her face. She knew why Ash raced to the door, and it wasn't because of her. He didn't even remember that she was coming!

She turned back to face him. "Well you don't mind if I meet her, right? She sounds like a lovely person." Although Misty was causing Dawn get well acquainted with the green monster, Dawn would never have the heart to call Misty a bad person. It was clear that Misty and Ash's friendship had grown from a journey, just as Dawn and Ash's had.

"No, that's fine," Ash responded. He paused. "But I was er…hoping to spend the day with Misty."

Dawn waved her hand in a casual gesture, "Oh of course, I expected that you would want to catch up. You don't need me for that."

Ash embraced and kissed her gently, "I knew you'd understand."

She couldn't help but smile at his actions. "Sweetie, would you mind terribly if I just freshened up here after you leave?"

He smiled. "Just lock up when you're done." The doorbell rang.

Before she could reply, she felt his arms leave her, ending the warm embrace.

* * *

Their reunion hug seemed to last an eternity. When it finally ended, Dawn caught a glimpse of her. The way the light struck her flowing, shoulder length hair made it gleam with softness and brilliance. 'Your hair is just as wonderful,' Dawn reminded herself. Casting her eyes over the strapless cerulean dress, Dawn could see that it hugged her 23-year old form in just the right places. It appeared that Misty had now truly joined the 'Sensational Sisters.' The confidence that Dawn usually felt seemed to seep away, as it was obvious that Misty _looked _more mature than Dawn. Dawn took a deep breath. 'Not everything is about looks,' she forced herself to think. 

Ash pulled away, and his eyes promptly swept over Misty's figure. Both Dawn and Misty observed this, and Misty's cheeks reddened while Dawn's face became sour.

"Misty, I can't believe how different you look!" Ash said, astounded.

Misty repressed a giggle, "Well, I suppose that's what seven years does. You look different too, Ash!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Ash laughed.

Misty spun to face Dawn. "You must be Dawn," she said, extending her hand. Dawn promptly shook it, gracing her with a smile, "Yes, it's so nice to meet you, Misty. I've heard so much about you!"

Misty covered her mouth with a dainty hand, "Oh, have you?" Dawn resented how charming it was. 'I don't understand,' she thought to herself, 'I thought Misty was some tomboy with temper issues! But look at her; she's moving towards the prime of her life. I don't blame her for stripping the teenage drama.' That last thought didn't appease Dawn, whose own age was now blaring in her mind. 'Psh, age is a state of mind.' Dawn shook her head slightly, continuing, "Yes, it seems like you three had quite the time when you were younger."

"Three? Oh, you mean Brock." Misty responded, slipping into a state of nostalgia. Ash joined her, "Oh man, Misty, we're going to have to recollect all these stories today! Speaking of which, we need to get going."

"Are you in a hurry?" Dawn asked, lacing her voice with innocence.

Ash nodded in recognition, "Mmmhm, I made a reservation." Misty and Dawn both seemed astonished that Ash thought ahead. Dawn wasn't satisfied though.

"Ash, I don't understand why you need a reservation for lunch. Second Empire will have plenty of tables open."

He grinned in response, "I know, but I wanted to make sure the scenic table was open. Every time I've ever been there it's filled."

"It sounds wonderful, Ash," Misty spoke up, "Shall we go then? It was so nice to meet you, Dawn!" Misty turned slightly to wave at her, before turning to follow Ash out the door. "Don't forget to lock up!," Ash called. They stepped into the car and drove off. Dawn closed the door when the car drove down the street. She sat on the couch and hugged a pillow, feeling as childish as ever.

* * *

"Enough of this, Dawn," she grumbled to herself, standing up and tossing the pillow. "You can't wait around here, you have a life. Like, shopping and training." She grinned at this thought and picked up her purse, rummaging around for her hairbrush. Stepping into the bathroom, she started to brush her hair. She continued to add a few touch-ups on her make-up as she hummed to herself. Dawn never wore heavy makeup, but was always in favor of some light and tasteful touches everyday. Making sure she had everything she needed, Dawn proceeded to step onto the porch, locking the door behind her. When she pulled the key out of the lock, a familiar voice broke the silence. 

"Where's Ash?," Paul demanded.

She whipped around, "He's not here." Dawn made sure her statement was curt.

"Well, where is he? And why are you here?," he sneered.

Dawn tried to keep her anger in check; she took a deep breath and forced out a response, "We've been over this, Paul. I'm dating Ash."

Paul smirked, "I haven't forgotten. What, is the street not comfortable enough for you?"

"I'm not homeless!," she screeched, forgetting all anger management techniques.

"Is that so? It was a little unclear considering you're not at your own house. Does Ash find it strange that you're here when he's not?," he was egging her on.

"I'll have you know that he was here a while ago, but he had to leave. I needed to freshen up, so I offered to lock up for him. Not that it's any of your business," she stated arrogantly. Paul rolled his eyes, and Dawn continued, "You'll have to come back later."

He shook his head, "Impossible. I need to talk to him now. So I'll ask you for the third time, where is Ash?" A silence filled them before Paul spoke up again, "Are you deaf?! I asked you-"

"I know what you asked me!" she yelled, interrupting him. She took a breath to calm her anger.

"You're wasting my time!" Paul growled, "I understand that you may be racking your brain for information you probably learned ten minutes ago, but today's the day you can break your lifetime thinking record."

Her face flushed red and she gritted her teeth, "Why you…bastard," she snarled out, "How dare you insult me? Did you ever consider that perhaps cruelty is not the best way to get what you want?"

He snorted, "I'd hardly consider that cruelty. I'm sure you're just used to victimizing yourself."

Dawn felt hot tears prickle her eyes and shoved the key in her purse, unwilling to show signs of weakness. "I don't have to listen to this," she said quickly, walking towards her bike, "If you're so great find him yourself." Paul reached her bike in a matter of steps, and gripped her handlebars firmly, staring into her eyes with a harsh look, "I understand women have their 'time of the month,' but this has gone too far. I didn't waste my time to come here and argue with you. I came to _Ash's _house to see _Ash_, understand? I don't give a flying f--- that you happened to be here, but you have the information I need, so don't even push the issue further."

The coldness she felt from him was unbelievable, but she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes seemed. It was a trait she picked up on right away with all men she met, and Paul's reminded her of Ash's dark eyes. She realized it was a weakness of hers, as she found herself gazing into the eyes of the man she usually felt anger towards. Her throat suddenly felt dry, and she answered him quietly, "He's at Second Empire."

Paul huffed. "Was that honestly so hard? You're so annoying! Why is he at Second Empire? It's a bit of a nice restaurant to be eating by himself, but I suppose he's finally moving up in class."

"He's not by himself!," Dawn shot back, glaring, "He's with a friend."

Paul raised an eyebrow, and then smirked, "I get it now. He's with some girl, isn't he?"

'Remember your yoga,' Dawn thought to herself, before responding icily, "No he's not with 'some' girl, he's with an old friend. She traveled with him about ten years ago."

"Whatever, I don't need his life story," he waved it off and turned to head towards his car.

"Where are you going?," she asked quickly, failing to hold back the curiosity. Paul stopped for a moment, "You're a bright one, aren't you? I'm going to Second Empire to see Ash. That was the whole point of our conversation." He resumed walking again, before Dawn's voice rang out, "Wait!" She could see his muscular shoulders shrug as he sighed heavily. Feeling nervous, she immediately cast her eyes to the ground.

"What is it? I don't know what else I could possibly have to say to you," Paul said, clearly annoyed.

"I was, uh, wondering if, I could…go with you," she gave him a hopeful glance. A look of surprise washed over his face, followed by one of amusement.

"You're not actually serious, are you?"

"It's not like that," Dawn snapped, "I just need a good excuse to go to the restaurant, and going with you is the only one I have. I'll pay for your food."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't drag me into your little relationship problems. I'm not going to spy on Ash and his little date with you."

Dawn looked indignant, "It's not spying…it's just…"

"I'm leaving," Paul cut in carelessly, opening his car door. She rushed to the passenger side and opened the door, quickly ducking into his car. Before he had a chance to start swearing at her, she beat him to the punch. "Listen here asshole, I'm going to that restaurant, and you can call it whatever you want, but I'm Ash's f-ing girlfriend and I have a right to know if Misty's going to try anything. Now I already told you I'd pay for your dumbass food, but I'm angry and now I'm swearing and you're going to put the key in the ignition and drive this piece of shit!" Dawn let out a ragged breath; this whole Misty ordeal was changing her completely!

Paul smirked, unfazed, "I'd like to see how you are when you're _un_trusting." He started the car.

* * *

"It's so unreal," Misty sighed. Ash looked at her questioningly. 

She smiled at him, "I mean us, here, talking."

"Well it's not like we haven't talked in the past seven years," he commented.

Misty shook her head, "But it's not the same. We haven't seen each other _in person_ in seven years. And video phone doesn't do you justice." She winked flirtatiously, and Ash felt his cheeks heat up.

"So, uh, what did you think of Dawn?," he inquired, changing the subject. Misty's face faltered slightly, "Oh…she seemed nice."

Ash nodded subconsciously, "Yeah, she is." An awkward silence filled the table. Misty took a sip of her drink, quickly glancing at Ash.

"Is the age difference a problem?," she asked, being sincere. Ash chewed slowly on a piece of bread, pondering the question. "Well we both share the opinion that age is a state of mind," he started, "but sometimes it can be a barrier."

Misty gave him a curious look. "How long have you been dating?"

"A few months…she turns eighteen soon."

"Oh," Misty corrected herself nervously, "I wasn't implying that she was a child…"

"No, I know you weren't," he gave her a reassuring smile, "People often wonder how we got together, with my being older. And don't get me started on the fan girls!" He laughed, rolling his eyes a bit. Misty gave a laugh too, anxious for any relief of the tension. She folded her hands and rested her chin on them, her face urging him to continue. After taking another bite of his food, he started speaking again, "Well…" Misty gave him a disgusted look.

"Gross, do you still talk with your mouth full?!," she exclaimed.

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly, which only disturbed Misty further. "No, don't laugh Ash, swallow!" He did so and took a sip of water. Misty eyed him warily, desperately hoping everything was gone.

"I thought you learned proper manners by now," she scolded.

Ash shrugged, "I don't think anyone finds it dire." Misty frowned, but at least he _sounded _more mature. "Just go on."

"Right…where was I? Well we started traveling when I was fifteen, and she was ten. We explored Sinnoh, and when I was seventeen, we parted ways. She left to go travel in other regions by herself, and I obviously went to go down the final road to becoming a pokemon master. We still contacted each other a lot though. But I still called you, and May, and all my other friends. Anyway, on her trip back from the Johto region, she happened to be in the same town as me. We caught up and, well, the rest is history. She was just so different from the twelve-year-old I left in Sinnoh."

Ash took another sip of water. "Well, enough about me, have you dated anyone?"

Misty looked slightly surprised. "Um, well, there's been a few guys," she said softly.

Ash grinned at her, "Yeah?"

"They weren't anything really serious though."

"Afraid of commitment?," he teased.

She shook her head and smiled, "I guess I just haven't gotten over this one guy."

Ash nudged her arm playfully, "Aw, Misty, you shouldn't let some guy ruin your chances at dating."

She averted her eyes, "I know, it's just…ah, it's stupid."

"Nothing from you is ever stupid," Ash said truthfully, his eyes gazing at her. Misty felt a wave a happiness sweep through her. "Ash, that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

"Really?," he chuckled.

She smirked, "Yeah, most of the time it was always, 'When are we going to eat?'"

Ash turned towards the kitchen, "Speaking of which, when does our food get here?!"

* * *

"Look at them, nudging each other and laughing," Dawn glared in their direction, her eyes smoldering with jealousy. 

Paul rolled his eyes. "They're just hanging out…" he trailed off. With a wicked grin, he corrected himself, "There's some pretty heavy flirting going on over there, don't you think?"

Dawn didn't glance his way. "You think it's heavy?"

"It's disgusting. I half expect her to jump him any moment," he stated, his grin widening. He watched Dawn dig her nails into the chair.

"You might as well go over there and show her what you're made of," he commented nonchalantly.

Dawn stood up abruptly, "You know what Paul, you're right! I need to go over there and-" She stopped and turned to him, "Wait a minute. You little bastard, you've been playing with my mind!"

"And I don't regret it for a moment. Has anyone ever told you how entertaining it is to tease you?," he gave her an earnest grin. She crossed her arms, sat down, and gave a huff, purposely ignoring him.

"Hm, victimizing ourselves again?," he noted smoothly, taking a sip of his drink.

"No. I'm not," She choked, her eyes tearing up. Paul gritted his teeth, 'Damn emotional girl!'

"Listen to me, girl." Dawn narrowed her eyes at this. "I'm only going to say this once. I honestly don't care about your personal affairs, but your whining and crying is giving me a headache. Fortunately, I'm not best friends with Ash. But I'll bet money that you weren't this bipolar before this Misty girl came along. If you keep up the drama queen act, you can guarantee that your relationship will fall through, which would be fortunate for me, because I wouldn't have to run into you anymore. Now feel honored that I'm giving you advice at all, so take a moment to prepare your brain for this – it's not all about you." He stood up, to which Dawn promptly asked, "Where are you going?"

Paul let out an irritated sigh, "Stop asking me stupid questions," and with that he strode to Ash and Misty's table.

Dawn stared at her lap, her mind overwhelmed with thoughts. 'It's not all about me? Was Paul just being Paul-the-asshole?' Glancing up at Ash and Misty's table, she could see that they were laughing at something Misty had said. Ash looked happier than she had seen him in a while, and in that moment Dawn realized she had a lot to learn.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well, sorry about the delayed update. I've been very busy graduating from high school this weekend! Yay! Anyway, the last of my relatives leaves tomorrow so I'll probably be able to update by the end of the week. I actually just finished writing chapter 7, but there's a scene in chapter 4 I still need to finish (cough Let's not expect something wonderful with the battle scene, k?). Have you all seen that Dawn/Max pairing? Sort of strange if you ask me. Anyway, the show really starts up soon doesn't it? Maybe there will be more ikarishippers then :-)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Yeah, the food is excellent! This was a great idea, Ash, I er-" Misty stopped when she noticed Paul's presence at the table.

"Do you know this guy, Ash?," Misty asked slowly, giving Paul a suspicious look. His returned glare gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

"Yeah, this is my rival, Misty. I thought I mentioned him to you before, do you remember Paul?," Ash stuffed more food into his mouth.

Paul gave Ash a disgusted look, before cutting in, "I can introduce myself. I'm Paul, Ash's 'rival,' if you will. Of course," he said with a smirk growing on his face, "A rival of mine should probably beat me once in a while. So what do you classify somebody like me as then, an obstacle perhaps?"

Ash promptly rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him, Misty," he said, jerking his thumb in Paul's direction.

Misty giggled at this, and asked, "Have you beaten Paul before?"

Ash crossed his arms indignantly, "Of course I have! You doubt me?"

"I wouldn't blame her," Paul responded, "You only beat me at times when my immune system was not functioning properly."

Ash growled at this, "You seemed perfectly well to me! You're just a sore loser, Paul. Why are you here anyway? Gracing us with your presence?"

The corners of Paul's mouth upturned slightly, "Hm, that would be a treat for you, wouldn't it? No, as much as I enjoy _socializing_ here with you and yet another girlfriend-"

"Misty's not a girlfriend," Ash corrected quickly. Misty turned her eyes elsewhere, suddenly feeling awkward.

Paul let out an irritated sigh, "I don't know why that matters to me. This isn't an interview, Ash, so are you going to let me finish?"

Ash nodded, looking slightly apologetic. Paul continued, "Getting to my point, there's been a change in plans, and I'm leaving early tomorrow. If you want to battle, it has to be this afternoon."

Ash looked conflicted. "Oh…well I was entertaining Misty today, but I can't turn down a challenge…," he turned to Misty expectantly.

She smiled in reply, her eyes shining with sincerity, "I would never ask you to skip a battle on my account, Ash. May I watch? I'm sure it's going to be intense!"

A look of relief washed over Ash's face, who nodded eagerly, "That's a great idea! I insist you watch our battle, I mean how often do you see two pokemon masters face off?"

"You'd be surprised how little I see, considering my life is the gym," Misty commented. Merely thinking about it caused her to let out a breath of exhaustion.

Paul's demeanor radiated boredom, and he took charge of the conversation, "So five then?"

Ash nodded, "We can use my backyard. I always have a battle field ready." Paul turned around and left, but Ash thought nothing of it. Paul had never bid farewell during the seven years they had known each other. They shared an understanding that there was no goodbye, but rather the thought of the next challenge.

Misty turned her attention back towards Ash, "How do you end up with these arrogant rivals?"

Ash barely registered her words, slowly taking a bite of food. "That's a good question.

* * *

"Tell me everything!," Dawn demanded, giving Paul a scrutinizing look. 

Paul scoffed in return, "Idiot, there's nothing to tell."

Dawn's face faltered, before she eyed him suspiciously. "How do I know you're telling the truth? There's absolutely nothing to tell?"

"No. Nothing. I'm getting irritated, and the only thing I could possibly say - and I swear if you try to question me further on this I will go tell Ash who's spying on him – is that Ash denied that Misty was his girlfriend. I'd say at the moment you're the least trustful in the relationship." Paul returned her glare, and Dawn felt guilt wash over her.

"Oh…what have I done? Okay, maybe if Ash never finds out about this I can just act like it never happened," she said, mostly to herself.

"That sounds like a great plan," Paul snorted, "You're so moronic. Don't you know that the longer you keep 'secrets' the more they build up?"

"Oh shut up," she snapped, "I didn't ask you."

"Yeah," he said dryly, "See to it that you never do."

Dawn was about to retort again when the food arrived. She brightened immediately, "Oh, look, our food's here!"

"Ohhhh, so this isn't a plate of wax figures? Wow – I can't imagine what I would have done if you weren't there to point this out for me," Paul spat sarcastically.

Dawn shot him a nasty look, before she burst out laughing, "You know, Paul," she took a breath, "I think your sarcasm is funny!" She started giggling again, and Paul said nothing, but merely sat there, bewildered at her sudden mood change. He shook his head silently and started cutting into his steak. Dawn looked between his steak lunch and her chicken caesar salad.

"You know, I'm going to be broke after this thanks to you," she informed him. He waited a moment to swallow and raised an eyebrow, "If I remember correctly, I wasn't even going to eat here, you insisted to come along and you also insisted that you would pay. A free meal is a free meal, did you really expect that I would only get water?"

She pouted, "Actually, I did. I thought you weren't that hungry. This must be a trait of all men," she mused, rolling her eyes. She stopped suddenly, another thought crossing her mind. "Hey – you swallowed before speaking!"

Paul gave her a strange look, "Are you unaccustomed to such habits? They're called 'manners.'" Dawn let out a giggle, "I know what they're called! I mean, Ash always talks with his mouth full!"

"This does not surprise me in the least. I suppose there's no prerequisite to be cultured in order to become a pokemon master."

She smiled at the comment, and playfully rebuked him, "Hey that's mean! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"If you wanted to make a good impression, why did you bring up his bad manners?," he inquired, looking smug.

Dawn flushed with embarrassment, "Oh…I didn't think about that. Just don't ever mention that you know!"

"Well it's too late," glancing up at her panicked look, he added, "He used the same manners around me. Don't tell me you were really that worried?"

"I just don't want him to think I was talking badly about him," she said, her voice heavy with guilt.

Paul scoffed, "You have too many emotions. Aren't relationships supposed to be all about 'accepting each other's flaws,' or some crap like that?"

She eyed him curiously, "You sure know a lot about relationships. And you're right, but I don't normally talk about him! But maybe it's not a big deal – I mean - I always scold him whenever he talks with his mouth full."

"There's nothing to know, it's common sense. And is that the first time you've ever used that phrase, 'it's not a big deal'?," he took another bite of food. Dawn washed down another bite with some water. "That's not very nice. Are you implying that I'm dramatic?"

Paul began to choke and reached for his water. Dawn looked horrified at his coughing spell, and started to rise out of her chair in order to help him. Before she needed to do so, the coughing finally dissipated, and he drank a gulp of water. His eyes stung from tearing up, and he took deeper breaths to steady himself. He shot a nasty glare at Dawn, to which she apologized profusely, "I was just kidding! I'm so sorry, Paul, are you okay?"

"If by okay, you mean alive," he rasped out, taking another sip of water to clear his throat, "then yes, I am. Amazing isn't it, your stupidity nearly killed me."

"I swear I didn't mean it, Paul, I guess I'm not as good at sarcasm as you are!" She was still slightly shaken.

Paul shook his head, "It's not that, it's that most of your usual comments made me believe your sarcastic one! At least I'm not dead, or Ash would have won the battle by forfeit."

Dawn put down her drink, "What battle? Is that what you came here to talk to him about?"

"I think your IQ might have actually raised a point." He smirked at her angered expression. "I might as well tell you, before you nag me to death; I'm battling Ash today. It seems he invited Misty along as well."

Dawn dropped her fork, "Invited Misty?! 'Nothing to tell?' 'Nothing to tell!?' Don't you think Ash inviting Misty was important information?!," she whispered harshly.

"That all depends on what you consider important compared to what _I_ consider important," Paul replied smoothly.

"Don't get philosophical," she spat, "You know what I consider important in this matter."

"Oh, there's nothing philosophical about it. You knew Ash was spending the day with Misty, so why are you surprised he's bringing her to the battle?" He once again resumed eating.

"It's not that, it's just…he knew I wanted to watch the battle," she whined, "I just thought he would have invited me. He would have called me by now if he were going to." Dawn looked depressed. Paul, barely paying attention, took another bite of steak. Seeing this, she forced herself to eat some more of her salad.

"Hey, will you take me with you when you go to Ash's house to battle? My bike is there anyway…"

Paul nodded, acknowledging her words.

"You really don't mind me hanging around for another couple of hours?," Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yeah, whatever." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. 'Something doesn't seem right,' she thought to herself, 'but I can't think of it.'

* * *

"Paul, where are we going?," Dawn inquired, gazing out the car window. It was actually a fabulous car, far from the "piece of shit" label she had used earlier. She felt so comfortable against the luxurious leather, and was so mesmerized by the sophisticated audio system that she secretly hoped the ride would be a long one. 

Paul gripped the steering wheel tighter, perturbed by her repeated question. "We're going to where I'm driving, okay?," he forced out slowly. Dawn's brows furrowed, and she gave a slight pout, "You already said that. So I'm going to ask you again-"

"No, you're not," he cut in crossly, "And you'll shut up for the rest of the ride, or I will pull over and make you walk home. Understand?"

Dawn crossed her arms, and huffed loudly. After realizing that Paul was serious, she uncrossed her arms and started pressing buttons on the audio board. His knuckles turned white, before he shouted, "Do you have to touch everything?! You're so fing annoying!" Dawn jumped back, not daring to speak. She bit her lip, and forced herself to resume staring out the window. She sighed in relief when she saw the car turn in somewhere. After seeing Paul put the car in park, she hastily opened the door, suddenly desperate for fresh air. Paul said nothing, but started walking down a trail. She frowned, and started walking after him, hoping the walk wouldn't be too long.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so stuffed." Ash leaned back in his seat, patting his stomach. Misty's eyes widened, "I must say, Ash, you still shock me with how much you can eat." 

"You get used to it," he said with a wink. Misty laughed, and her eyes caught sight of the bill. "Oh, hang on," she said, reaching down for her purse. Ash's hand grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her, and he gave her a warm smile, "Misty, let me take care of it. It's my treat." Misty blushed furiously, trying to avoid the thought that this could count as a date. After Ash paid the bill, they walked to his car. "What do you want to do now?," Misty asked, buckling her seatbelt. "Do you feel like ice cream?," Ash questioned, his eyes shining with eagerness. Misty felt sick at the thought. "Ash, I thought you were stuffed, how can you want to eat ice cream so soon? You can't possibly digest that much food that quickly!," she cried, exasperated.

Ash looked at her suspiciously, "Are you sure?" Her jaw dropped, and she was rendered speechless. He placed the key in the ignition. "I suppose we could just go back to my house, then, if you're _really _not hungry."

Misty spoke up quickly, "Will Dawn be there?"

He shook his head, "Nah, she said she was leaving after we left. I think she had to fix her hair or something." Misty felt relieved and guilty at the same time. She knew she still had feelings for Ash, and here she was trying to avoid his girlfriend. She didn't condone cheating in any way, and she was sure confessing her feelings to Ash while he was dating Dawn probably wasn't the best action to take. Misty had always felt slightly silly holding onto her childhood crush, and always having the slightest dream that it might one day work out. Being with him now made her realize the full reality of her feelings, and that ten years had not changed anything. She had certainly dated other men, but they just didn't have the same charm as Ash. She was in love with him. Misty snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the car turn into Ash's driveway. Stepping out of the car, she followed him silently to the front door, noticing a bike near the entrance. It was feminine, and she concluded that it must have been Dawn's.

"Ash, I thought you said Dawn left," she said slowly.

"I did, why?" He looked confused.

Misty pointed to the bike, "Why is her bike still here, then?"

Ash's brows furrowed in thought as he shrugged his shoulders. Opening the door, he called for Dawn a few times, only hearing silence. "Maybe she left her bike here?," he offered as an explanation. Misty accepted it, as it was beyond her to why Dawn's bike would still be here. She walked over the living room, where she promptly flopped down onto the sofa. Smiling, she stretched out further, murmuring, "This is sooo comfortable, Ash."

He grinned in response, "Yeah, isn't it? I found it over in Johto." He leaned back as well, and Misty opened her eyes, immediately making contact with his. Taking a deep breath and pushing down the butterflies, she said, "Ash, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Dawn wanted to complain to Paul about how they had been walking for twenty minutes, but she wasn't in the mood to get sworn at. She felt slightly bad about dumping her problems onto him, and it was because of him that she was even going to see this battle. She felt somewhat obligated to cheer for him in the battle, but she still wanted Ash to win. She panted as she trudged behind him. Dawn wasn't out of shape, as she was accustomed to walking long distances, but she rather liked to sit a while after eating. They finally arrived at a pristine sparkling lake surrounded by a variety of trees. Paul walked over to one and sat cross-legged under it. 

She decided to speak up, "Why are we here?"

He became aggravated, "I'm meditating. Or trying to, at least."

"Meditating?," she repeated, nonplussed. "Why?"

"I need to sort out my thoughts. Especially before a big battle." He resituated himself, his back leaning against the tree.

"Aren't you the one who always treats Ash like a pushover?," she started, her words getting heated. She put her hands on her hips, "So you _do_ consider Ash a threat!" When she didn't hear a response a few seconds later, she stuck her nose up in the air, and was about to say a smart comment when Paul's voice rang into her ears, "I don't consider Ash a threat. I consider him an opponent. This is not the only time I've meditated. I do it often, usually before battles because I have them so often, to sort out my thoughts."

Dawn was unsure of what to say next. 'I never would have guessed he meditated,' she thought, 'He's always so cocky and arrogant, that it never seemed like he cared about anything and that he had things to sort out! That's probably _why_ he's so arrogant, he has everything sorted out by the time we see him!' She sat in the soft grass nearby, unwilling to disturb him again. Contemplating the idea of a swim, she tossed the idea aside, but decided that her water pokemon should have a swim. Taking out three pokeballs, she opened them, releasing her Empoleon, Vaporeon, and Milotic. Paul opened his eyes to glance at her pokemon, smirking. Dawn didn't notice this, which was probably for the better. Lying down on her side in the soft grass, she watched her pokemon until she felt sleep overtake her.

"Dawn!," she heard her name being called but ignored it. "Dawn! Wake up!" Paul raised his voice this time. Her eyes snapped open as she quickly observed her surroundings, taking note of what had happened in the past few hours. "What time is it," she asked groggily, "I was just taking a short nap."

"You took a two hour nap," he corrected her.

She sat up, "Two hours? That can't be right…when's your battle?"

He glanced slightly at his watch, "Forty minutes. You better speed walk on the way back, because I'm driving off when I reach my car, whether you're in it or not." And with that said he started walking. She stood up and brushed herself off. Pulling a hairbrush out of her purse, she fixed her hair, checking her appearance in her compact mirror. Seeing that he had gained quite some distance, she jogged towards him.

"Hey genius, don't forget your pokemon," he called, not bothering to look back. 'I'm so stupid!,' Dawn thought, recalling her pokemon.

"I was just about to! Give me some credit, geez," she lied, jogging after him again. She didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking.

* * *

"What is it, Misty?" Ash asked, curiosity written across his face. 

"I, uh," she stuttered, "I don't know how to tell you this."

He laughed, "Come on, Misty, it's just me, you can tell me anything. Don't be nervous!"

"Right," she muttered under her breath. Ash's demeanor changed into a serious one.

"Is something wrong? I want you to tell me if there is, we can make this right."

Misty felt her heart pound faster, and her chest visibly rose higher with every breath she took, "Ash, I," she choked out, "I s-still love you."

All was silent. She felt her heart beat more rapidly, if it was possible. She wasn't even positive Ash was still breathing. The air was thick with tension.

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Misty started, "We can just forget that I ever said this and I'll just-"

"What do you mean by 'still'?," Ash asked quietly. Despite herself, Misty felt her eyes water up, "I-I've always had a crush on you," she whispered, "I was too young to know what love is. But now I'm sure that I'm in love with you."

Ash felt sick, "I'm that guy, aren't I? The one you mentioned? That ruined all your other dates?"

Damn his intuitiveness. Misty suddenly felt resentful. "No, Ash, it didn't completely ruin them, I just felt like I couldn't connect with them as I could with you."

"Why did you never tell me before?!," Ash bellowed suddenly, "Why are you telling me this now?! Geez, Misty, I have a girlfriend! And she trusted me to go spend the day with you! I don't think this is what she had in mind, some love profession!"

Tears were streaming down Misty's face by now, "Ash," she sobbed, "I wasn't completely sure until today. I didn't come here to tell you this, but now being with you, I know that I am in love with you. I'm so sorry, I know you're dating Dawn and I feel awful. I shouldn't have said anything, but I felt like I had to!"

"Why didn't you mention any of this before?! Even before you knew it was full fledged 'love' or whatever it is?! I can't believe this-"

"Stop!," Misty screeched. She took a deep breath and went on slowly, "Please stop. You don't even understand how long I've wanted to tell you. But you never acted interested in me. You were so clueless back then that I was sure you had no perception of my feelings, and now this proves that you didn't! I didn't want to be hurt, you have to understand! But this I can't keep in any longer. If you want me to leave, then fine, but just leave me alone, okay?," she abruptly stood up, scanning the room frantically for her purse.

Ash forced her to sit back down, "Don't leave, Misty. I don't want our friendship to end." She felt an awful, stinging feeling fill her gut. "Look Misty," Ash began, and she cast her eyes down, unwilling to look him in the eyes, "Your feelings are not completely unrequited."

"What?," she breathed out. He took her trembling hand in his in a gesture to pacify her near hyperventilation. She was so overwhelmed that it was her body's natural response.

"I mean to say that no, I didn't understand those feelings back then. I don't know what love is still, but I know now that I've always had some feelings for you. I have feelings for Dawn, too, though."

Misty looked sullen, "What are you going to do?," she asked, humoring herself despite knowing the answer already.

"I can't break up with her yet," Ash confirmed her gut feeling, "And I don't know if I ever will."

Ouch. "Dawn has been so good to me that I have no reason to question our relationship, nonetheless do this to her."

"I understand," Misty replied weakly.

He embraced her, "Everything will be alright," he soothed. She hoped he was right.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think! One more chapter left until the story takes a turning point (and it will take a little break from some drama). 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I finally decided to cut the battle scene short, because I really just don't like writing battle scenes. It's really much better as a visual thing, and I honestly don't understand some people's battle scenes - especially when they create new moves. And it wasn't fun to come back when I'm already working on chapter 9 :-) - I think you all are going to like chapter 8 - I know I did! Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews - it's nice to know somebody's still reading this lol. I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be, but it will definitely have to be finished before the end of the summer (I'd even like to have it done in a month). What do you all think of that Drew/Dawn pairing? I can't stand it lol.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ash was waiting outside when Paul pulled into the driveway. Dawn noticed right away that he looked stressed. 'He never gets this worked up over a battle, at least in a negative sense,' she thought, 'There must be something else on his mind.' She heard Paul open his door, and without thinking she followed suit. Ash's jaw dropped slightly, "Dawn? What are you doing here? And with Paul of all people?," he gestured his arm in Paul's direction for emphasis.

Suddenly realization dawned on her, and she felt her palms become sweaty. 'I knew there was a reason that he let me tag along,' she thought, giving Paul an imploring look. 'He knew I was shooting myself in the foot!' Her silent pleas were useless, and Dawn knew Paul was no friend of hers when he didn't even bother to turn in her direction. 'I know he knows what I'm thinking,' her thoughts turned into vengeful ones, and she felt hatred well within her. She became so caught up in her thoughts of revenge that Ash's voice was a shock to her, "Dawn? Are you listening to me? I asked you a question!"

"Ash," she began nervously, "Just hear me out, I can explain everything…I was keeping Paul company today."

Disbelief washed over Ash's face, while Paul merely raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

"You kept him company? What in the hell for?!," Ash shouted, frustrated.

"Baby," Dawn cooed, "I can see that you're already stressed from something else. Maybe we can talk about this later?," she trembled.

Ash was not sympathetic. "No, I'm pretty sure I want to talk about this _now_," he growled, "I know you and Paul aren't even friends, so you tell me what you were doing with him."

"Well," she answered slowly, visibly shaking, "I was at, uh, Second Empire with him but sweetie I swear that-"

Ash held up a hand to cut her off, "Why are you shaking? Do you have something to hide?" Dawn shook her head frantically, and opened her mouth to speak again. She failed, because he continued, "Why were you at Second Empire? Especially when you knew Misty and I were at Second Empire…that's it, isn't it? You can't even trust me to go out to _lunch_ with a friend!" Ash was shouting by now.

"No, I trust you," Dawn desperately cried, "I just don't trust her! And you didn't even invite me to this battle when you knew I wanted to go! Why don't you explain that?!" She immediately regretted what she said upon seeing Ash fume and Paul shake his head pitifully. Misty had stepped onto the porch, shocked at what she was witnessing.

Ash was seething by now, "You are a victimizing bitch." His words felt like ice to Dawn. She refused to glance at Misty, who was most likely cheering, or Paul basking in his 'I-told-you-so' glory.

"I trusted you," he forced out, "and you went behind my back today and spied on me. And to top it off, you lied to me. You acted like you were thrilled to meet Misty, which by the way makes you a two-faced bitch, and then you told me you were going shopping. And could you 'freshen up' once I left? Does that sound familiar, _honey_?"

Dawn didn't answer. She felt so ashamed that all she could choke out was an, "I'm sorry." Ash gave her a disgusted glance, and ignored Misty who had come up next to him. Turning to Paul, he said, "Are we going to battle or what?"

Paul sneered in return, "I was wondering the same thing."

* * *

It was hard for Dawn to focus on the battle. Despairing thoughts were swarming her mind, and she barely acknowledged Paul sending out his Infernape and Ash sending out his Torterra. She couldn't help but admire Ash and the way he always liked to overcome type disadvantages. She felt the cold glare Misty sent her as she looked up to see Ash struggling to focus on the battle. Dawn's eyes narrowed at Paul's next comment, "A little off today, Ash? You should know that emotions should be left on the sidelines when you're battling." 

"Thanks for the advice," Ash sneered, commanding his pokemon.

Dawn lost her balance when she felt the earth shake under her. Realizing that Ash had commanded an earthquake, she mentally cursed that she wasn't paying attention. It hadn't been the first time that she had fallen over from the earthquake, but it was the first time that Ash didn't send her an apology…or for that matter an acknowledgement. Glancing over at Misty, Dawn realized that Misty had managed to stay on her feet. The irony was not lost to Dawn. Noticing that Misty was walking over to her, Dawn struggled to keep a straight face. Although Misty did seem a lot older, Dawn secretly doubted that Misty had lost her famous temper.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Misty scolded, "Don't you see how you've distracted him?"

Dawn stood up and brushed herself off, glaring at Misty, "Why don't you tell me why he was so stressed before I even got here?"

Misty's face faulted slightly, but she concealed it over a cloak of anger, "Don't change the subject! Grow up! You obviously still have a lot of maturing to do."

Dawn crossed her arms and gave a huff, "We've known each other, what, a few hours? How dare you judge me, and furthermore-" She was unable to continue when a loud thump interrupted her. Feeling even more shame for failing to watch Ash's battle, she peered around Misty to witness that Ash's Torterra had been knocked out.

"Enough of this," Paul commanded, returning his pokemon, "Battling you further would be a waste of my time. Come battle me when you have your silly problems under control."

Ash growled, but said nothing. He returned his pokemon, and quietly thanked it. He then turned on his heel and stormed off behind his house.

* * *

Dawn felt sick when she watched Misty scamper off to comfort Ash. Dawn wanted to go as well, but the menacing glare he sent her as a warning had been enough to stop her. Turning to see Paul stroll to his car, the feelings of revenge she felt before the battle flooded back. Stomping over to obstruct his path, she sneered at him, "Well I guess you're happy to kick Ash while he's down, aren't you?" 

Paul stood there a moment, processing whether she actually had the audacity to utter that sentence. "Words cannot describe the extent of your ignorance. I wasn't 'kicking' Ash while he was down, because we were having a battle. And if there was any reason why he was 'down,' as you like to call it, it's because of you. I find it very ironic that you like to accuse me of being selfish, when in reality, you're just as selfish. The only thing that separates us on that level is that you're a complete imbecile."

Dawn silently seethed, refusing to listen to the reason in his words, refusing to admit that he was right. "None of this would have happened if you had just played along!," she snapped, "Now this whole thing has been blown out of proportion! You knew this would happen, and you let me come along on purpose!"

He pulled his car keys out of his pocket, and scoffed, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that if you had used your brain, you would have seen this coming. You blew it out of proportion because you tried to lie on the spot. And I'm not some relationship counselor, but getting angry at Ash to avoid interrogation was probably not the best way to go."

She dug her nails into her hands, squeezing them in an effort to relieve the tension she was feeling. She wanted to sob on the spot, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Paul. 'I have to prove that I'm not an idiot,' she thought indignantly, albeit a shallow thought. Unfortunately, she had trouble keeping in her emotions. "Why didn't you just warn me?," she whimpered, suddenly becoming interested in the ground. Paul pressed his fingers to his temples in an effort to relieve his growing headache, "I'm not obligated to warn you about anything. We're not friends! I already gave you advice, and you disregarded it. This has been about the worst day ever, because now I realize that there's nothing worse than spending the day with you, watching you and your boyfriend fight first hand, and then getting blamed for it. I'm leaving – and if you do something stupid like try to stop me, I'll run you over, got it?" He opened his car door quickly and turned on the ignition. Dawn could hear the stereo blasting as he backed out of the driveway and sped down the street. She frowned, and dragged her feet as she walked towards her bike. 'It might not be a bad idea to try out that meditation thing,' she thought, 'I need to sort out my thoughts. And I bet my mascara is running.' Swinging her leg over the bike, she pedaled onto the street, gaining momentum as she headed towards her house.

* * *

"Who knew there was a whole trail behind Ash's house?," Misty murmured to herself, her eyes peeled for Ash's form. Hearing the sound of Pikachu's voice faintly to her right, she stepped off the trail, listening intently for Pikachu's voice again amidst the crackling of leaves under her shoes. She stopped suddenly when she came upon a clearing, where Ash and Pikachu were leaning against a tree. Ash's hat was pulled down to hood his eyes, and he made no effort to greet her despite hearing her arrive. 

"Ash," she called softly, "Is it okay if I'm here?"

"Whatever," he replied scornfully. She flinched slightly, repressing the hurt she felt.

"I'm here for you," she said calmly, attempting to assuage him, "I hope you know that."

"I know," he muttered, continuing to stare at the ground.

"How are you feeling?," she asked, unsure of what to say.

Ash snorted, "I feel _great_, how do you think I feel?" Normally Misty would have chastised him for being rude, but she knew this was not how he normally acted.

"I meant, how are you feeling about your relationship with Dawn?," Misty tentatively brought up the subject, holding her breath slightly while waiting for his reaction.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "First you come here and tell me all this, and I thought that I could trust her completely. I guess I was just shocked when I realized she wasn't as perfect as I had imagined." He finally turned his head to Misty, and she noticed he looked distraught.

She sighed, "Nobody's perfect Ash. How can a relationship work if you have that mindset? But…if you're questioning your relationship, maybe you should think about the age difference." Misty knew she should feel guilty, but she continued, "Don't you think that her behavior today was immature? She's still seventeen, well, nearly eighteen but do you understand what I'm saying? You're turning twenty-three soon."

Ash's stare hardened, "Shame on you, Misty," he scolded, "If all you came here to do was talk badly about Dawn, then you might as well have been her today. Are you here to support me, or are you here to pursue your own interests?"

It would take a while for Misty to fully contain her shock over Ash's maturity. She kneeled beside him and shook her head, "No, Ash, I'm here to support you. I'm sorry. It's just, jealousy, I don't know how to explain it. I can't help but act this way; it's like some primal instinct!" She took a deep breath. Damn her conscience, "That's why I think you should forgive Dawn." Ash's eyes widened; he clearly had not expected her to say that. She hadn't either.

"I feel so selfish right now, Ash, and it's because I'm jealous. I can only imagine how I would feel if I were dating you and she were coming to visit. She doesn't even know what I said to you yet, but she must have suspected something. I knew this when she said she didn't trust me. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret," Misty eyes watered slightly, and she felt slightly resentful towards herself. It wasn't enough to regret her actions, though.

Ash took her hand and smiled at her, "I appreciate that, Misty. I'm sorry that this has all happened. I honestly thought that we'd have lunch and catch up, but now all this shit has occurred."

"Stop it, Ash," Misty held up her hand to quiet him, "I'm just as responsible for ruining the day. I was so stupid to even think about saying those things to you while you were dating Dawn."

"No, I understand why you did it," Ash spoke in a low tone, "I would have done the same thing. And the day isn't ruined."

"Ash, what do you mean-" She was cut off by Ash's lips pressing against hers. Ignoring all thoughts that said she shouldn't be doing this, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and she started to deepen the kiss before he pulled away suddenly.

His breathing staggered slightly as he stared at her with a panicked look. Confusion washed over her face, "Ash, I don't understand, does this mean that…?"

He stood up abruptly, his stare never leaving her as he choked, "I have to go." He started running back to the trail, his Pikachu close behind. He could hear her calling frantically from behind, "Wait! Ash, where are you going?!" He ran harder, desperate to run away from the incriminating scene. Her calls became more muted as the distance passed, and finally ceased. Guilt flooded his body, as he realized he was a liar…and a hypocrite for that matter. Ash needed to think, but more importantly, he needed to eat.

* * *

Dawn trudged to answer the door, feeling groggy. She hadn't slept well the previous night, and she had decided against calling any friends for support. For the most part, she had just cried herself to sleep. Pulling the door open, her jaw dropped in shock when she saw Ash standing on the porch. He grimaced, taking in her appearance. She hadn't dressed for the day, and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The dark circles under her eyes became evident to him. Other than the rare occasion of her feeling ill, he had never seen her like this. He became unsure of how to go about his task. "A-Ash," she stuttered, "I didn't think you were coming. I would have showered and gotten ready," she said, clutching the door knob in embarrassment. Ash shook his head and waved it off, "Can I come in?" 

She nodded and hastily stepped back, allowing him to enter. After shutting the door, she turned to him, nervous, "Do you, ah, want something to drink?," she offered a smile. He shook his head, "No, I'd really like to talk if that's alright. Can we sit down?" Dawn felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, like pure anxiety coursing through her body. She couldn't sit still. "Ash, about yesterday," she spoke up suddenly. He held up his hand to silence her, and gave her a comforting smile, "I understand why you did it." Dawn was speechless, and her heart raced for joy. "You do?," she stammered, her eyes wide with wonder. She frowned when she saw Ash sigh. "Although you shouldn't have lied, I understand why you did it. Misty professed her love to me yesterday," he stated evenly, staring her straight in the eye. Dawn felt her throat tighten under the immense tension. Her eyes narrowed slightly, 'I knew it!' she thought. 'And May thought I was being crazy…I'm going to call her today and prove to her I was right.'

"I honestly don't know what to say, Ash," Dawn replied, "other than say that I had a feeling she came here to do so."

Barely letting her finish her sentence, Ash spoke abruptly, "Dawn, there's a reason I came here. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I think it's best if we take a break."

She felt faint. 'Oh my gosh, he's breaking up with me!,' she thought frantically, unaware of her increased breathing. 'Is this Misty's doing?! Is this my doing?! Everything was perfect until yesterday!' Her thoughts were broken by Ash's hands pressing down on her shoulders, "Dawn, calm down, you're hyperventilating!"

"W-what?," her voiced cracked, and she suddenly became confused. "Is this because of yesterday?," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder she'd burst into tears.

"Dawn, I'm really sorry," Ash's voice was thick and heavy with emotion, "I wouldn't break up with you over one mistake, you have to believe me. But what happened yesterday made me consider our age difference more. You still have a lot more to live and learn, and I don't think we're at the same points in our lives. And Misty, yes, I do have feelings for her," he paused at Dawn's sharp intake of breath, "but they don't outweigh the feelings I have for you. But she's still a year apart from me, and, I can't lie to you Dawn. I kissed her yesterday." He lowered his head in shame, and the dizziness Dawn felt increased tenfold. She felt hopeless, and now she felt fed up. "Age difference?! What happened to that 'age is a state of mind' shit?! You kissed Misty?!," she screeched, placing her hands on her hips, "Kissing Misty is far worse than my going to lunch with Paul! Paul and I aren't even friends. You're breaking up with me so you can date Misty, aren't you?! Tell me I'm right, Ash, tell me right now!"

"No!," Ash shouted back, frustrated, "You're not always right! You showed me an extent of your selfishness yesterday, and now you're concerning yourself with making me admit you're right! Whether I decide to date Misty or not is none of your business from this point forward, because you're too young for me! We're not on the same _wavelength_," he spat out sarcastically. Dawn's arms dropped to her side, stung by his outbreak. Ash regretted his actions immediately, "Dawn, I'm sorry, you know I never meant to yell at you. It's just, right now, I don't think we're right for each other. Please accept that. I hope we can still be friends eventually."

She nodded sullenly, "I understand. Friends?" she held out her arms to embrace him, before awkwardly dropping an arm and holding out a hand for a shake.

He looked slightly relieved. "Friends," he agreed, grasping her hand and pulling her towards him. Hugging, they lingered for a while, before he pulled away and mumbled, "I should probably be going now. Take care of yourself." And he saw himself out. Dawn, still in a state of shock, mindlessly walked towards her room to pack. She was going to La Rousse.

* * *

Ash pulled in his driveway to see Misty turning away from his front door, walking down the porch. She looked slightly surprised upon hearing his car come in. 

"Misty," he greeted, stepping out of his car, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she responded, "I was going to say goodbye."

Ash frowned, "Goodbye? Are you leaving? You just got here yesterday." Misty ran her hand through her hair, scrunching it absent mindedly, "No, Ash," she said in a firm tone, "I think it's best that I leave early. I've caused enough problems for you and Dawn. Come visit me in Cerulean sometime, okay?" She proceeded to walk past him.

"No," Ash demanded, grabbing her wrist, "It's not okay." Misty tried to tug her wrist away, and upon failing turned towards him angrily, "Listen, Ash, let go of my wrist. You don't have to visit me but I'm leaving!"

"No," he repeated in a softer tone, "You're not."

Her eyes narrowed, "Who are you to tell me what to do?," she snapped with her usual fiery temper. Ash stepped closer, and entwined his fingers with hers. Misty was acquainted once again with the familiar feeling of confusion. "Ash," she began, "I understand why you ran away yesterday, but this is probably not the type of situation you want to set up again. Please step away from me and let me pass."

Ash shook his head softly, "Never," he whispered in her ear, sending a tingling sensation down Misty's spine.

"What about Dawn?," she whispered back, imploring his eyes to tell her what she wanted to hear. She was not disappointed. "I spent last night thinking, and I broke up with Dawn. I think she'll be alright," Ash informed, "And I think we can give this a shot, Misty, but slowly."

Tears of joy sprang to Misty's eyes, "Ash," she breathed, barely containing her excitement, "That's all I ever wanted to hear."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it for Ash and Misty, unless I decide to write them in later. Drew and May show up next chapter, and as of right now (chapter 9) they're still there - but they're kind of back burnered. Next chapters aren't as dramatic...well...not this break up drama at least lol. I can't wait for you all to read chapter 6 and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 will be out very soon - probably Monday - I have to wait for my friend to get back from Disney World and copy edit lol. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My friend watched me press the add chapter and do everything, but somehow it didn't work, so I don't know what happened. :( Anyway, yeah this chapter should be less dramatic, I know the last chapter was dramatic and that's b/c it was a break-up, but I hope you like the next chapters! I also want to make sure that everyone understands that this IS a Dawn/Paul fic (b/c there was a review that was angry I broke Ash and Dawn up - I hope you guys understand why that needed to happen lol)

* * *

Chapter 5

After about an hour of being lost, and taking a few wrong moving pathways, Dawn ended up on a street with large houses. Finally reaching the end of the street, she stared up at the tremendous household in awe. 'I don't blame May for living with Drew,' she thought, 'his house is basically a mansion!' Ringing the doorbell, Dawn took a deep breath and steadied herself. May opened the door, looking surprised, "Dawn, what are you doing here? You never called me a few days ago and you haven't been picking up your phone, I was starting to get worried." Dawn immediately lost her composure, and the familiar onset of tears came. "May," she sniffled, "Can I have a hug?" May embraced her, exchanging glances with Drew, who had come down to see who was at the door.

* * *

Dawn took a sip of the hot tea, feeling slightly relieved. She leaned back on the chair, suddenly feeling exhausted from her long journey. Across from her was Drew sitting on the couch, with May leaning against him, a look of concern etched on her face. Dawn had finished relaying the story to May, and Drew wasn't overly interested, but he had nothing better to do. "I can't believe Ash broke up with you," May said, still slightly shocked. 

Dawn nodded, "It's unreal; I can't believe it all happened in twenty-four hours!"

"I know," May responded quickly, "I still don't understand, Misty never mentioned anything like this! She might have mentioned the crush here and there, but I always assumed it was just childhood nostalgia. If it was something this serious, Dawn, I wouldn't have told you to relax the other day! When she mentioned the trip to me, it seemed completely platonic!"

Dawn frowned, shaking her head slightly, "Well she either has a lot of secrets or something must have happened! Well, I _know_ something happened," Dawn added resentfully, "Ash kissing her happened."

"That just doesn't seem like something Ash would do," May murmured, "I'm so confused by all of this."

"Imagine how I feel!," Dawn replied, slightly exasperated. Drew sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. May gave him an uneasy glance, and Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry my life isn't entertaining enough for you Drew," she sneered, "But you don't have to listen."

May sat up, making Drew frown. Waving her hand slightly, she attempted to referee, "Please calm down, Dawn, that's not what he's implying, _I hope_," she muttered the last part under her breath, before resuming, "And stop being mean, Drew, you should be sympathetic! What if I kissed Brandon and broke up with you?"

A dark look passed over Drew's face, unnerving both May and Dawn, "May, you're too sweet to ever do something like that. And besides, why would you do that when you already have me?," he stated cockily. May smiled, slapping him playfully before he pulled her closer. Dawn rested the side of her head against her hand, looking uninterested. May noticed this, and looked guilty, "I'm sorry, Dawn! Drew was about to apologize, weren't you Drew?" She turned to Drew, coaxing him silently.

Drew spoke up again, "No, I wasn't. I think you two can't understand this from a different perspective, because you're not men. As for Misty, why I am the one giving insight here, I don't understand, since you girls psychoanalyze everything, but perhaps Ash's presence made Misty realize the full extent of her feelings. As for Ash kissing Misty, men have hormones." Seeing May's suspicious glare, he added, "But that doesn't excuse the action. Ash must have had some kind of initial attraction to Misty, and the situation must have led to him kissing her."

"Great," Dawn grumbled. May gave an adoring look to Drew, "Wow, Drew, I'm so impressed by your relationship knowledge! You must be so sensitive!"

"Oh, please," Dawn cut in before Drew could arrogantly reply, "Even Paul knew a thing or two about relationships, and he's Mr. Anti-Sensitivity."

"Whatever," Drew replied, "If it's such common knowledge why couldn't you two figure it out?"

"Maybe it's common knowledge for men?," May offered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," Dawn added, "How are women suppose to psychoanalyze men if we can't even understand them?"

Drew raised his eyebrows, "You know, I ask myself the same question, and yet it seems all women have claimed to at some point or another."

May wriggled free from Drew's embrace, "Oh yeah? Well why are you acting like men understand women if women can't understand men? Are you suggesting something, Drew?"

Drew sighed, "No, I'm not suggesting anything. Why are we even arguing about this? I thought we were talking about Dawn's situation." He attempted to pull May back towards him, but she evaded, getting off the couch and moving to a chair closer to Dawn.

Dawn's shoulders sagged, "I actually forgot about it for a few seconds."

May turned towards Dawn, smiling sympathetically, "Think about it this way, Dawn. Misty would have confessed no matter what. Even if you hadn't spied on them, Ash would probably still be conflicted between you and Misty. That might have been a long and painful situation, but I'm thinking it might be better this way."

Dawn's jaw dropped slightly, and she had a look of disbelief on her face, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Oh yeah, it's _better_ that Ash kissed Misty and broke up with you. I've heard crying is the new thing," she mimicked, heavy with sarcasm.

May laughed slightly, though trying to keep a serious face.

Dawn pouted, "This isn't funny, May-"

"I know, I know," May interrupted, "I meant that despite what you may be feeling right now, it's better to get it out of the way, rather than have it dragged out. I know that even if Ash had stayed with you, you probably still would have been suspicious with Misty hanging around. If the relationship wasn't meant to be, then it wasn't meant to be. There will be someone else, I promise." May gave a comforting smile, and the corners of Dawn's mouth upturned slightly. "See?," May soothed, "It's getting better already."

"I have an idea," Drew said, joining the conversation again, "If this relationship started off well and ended badly, maybe you need a relationship that starts off badly and will end well. Like May and I."

Dawn let out another exasperated sigh, "I'm trying to tell you that not everyone is May and you. Besides, that wasn't a relationship starting off badly. You already liked May, and you just thought showing off would impress her."

Drew flushed slightly, "What? Where did you get that idea?"

"May told me," Dawn teased in a sing-song voice.

"I never told you that May," Drew accused, slightly embarrassed.

May giggled in response. "I know, you told me one time after you had a few drinks," she said with a wink. "But Dawn," she continued, turning the conversation back to the original topic, "It would seem like my and Drew's relationship didn't start off badly, but I really resented him at first. He was so mean and he made me so frustrated!"

"What you're suggesting is so bizarre," Dawn commented, "But that wasn't your actual relationship. A real, romantic relationship has to start on good terms, and you didn't start dating until you practically confessed your love for each other!"

"Alright, you've made your point," Drew replied, "I wasn't being serious with that idea anyway."

May held up a hand to signal a thought, "No, wait a minute." She turned her hand and pointed at Dawn, "You mentioned Paul a few minutes ago. What about him? Isn't it strange how you've known him for so long, but you don't really know him? He's your age too, isn't he?"

Dawn choked slightly on her tea, "P-Paul? May, I told you last time you were crazy, and I'm telling you this time that you're crazy! Last time I talked to Paul was, well, you know, and he told me that spending the day with me was the worst day ever, and then he threatened to run me over! Not exactly a serenade, if you ask me."  
"We'll see," May sang slightly, "But I know I'm right."

* * *

Dawn was leaning over her bag, rummaging for her necessities. May was leaning against the doorframe. "Are you sure you're alright?," May asked quietly, staring at her fingernails. Dawn hesitated slightly, "Yeah, May, stop worrying about me. I just take things one day at a time, you know?," she forced a smile and turned her head slightly to acknowledge May personally. From behind, May noticed Dawn's arm swipe across her face. May stepped closer to Dawn, "It's alright to be upset, sweetie. I'm sorry if Drew made you feel uncomfortable, he's so arrogant that, well, you understand. But I know what you're going through, trust me." May's gentle voice was usually soothing to Dawn, but she still felt her muscles tense every time she thought of the past few days. 

Dawn turned to face May. "May, no offense, but how can you possibly know what I'm going through?"

Dawn felt slightly guilty when a brief look of hurt passed over May's face. "Dawn, I never really told you this, but there were a few months where Drew and I were broken up."

Dawn's eyes widened, "What? When?"

May had a grim look on her face, "About half a year ago. At the time, I wasn't sure we'd ever get back together."

The shock was still evident on Dawn's face, "I don't understand, what happened?"

"Oh…," May paused, "Different things. Mostly he was so arrogant that I couldn't stand it anymore. He teases me, you know, but I guess I just got fed up with it. It was hard to tell when he was being serious and when he was actually joking."

Dawn nodded subconsciously in acknowledgement, and offered a small smile, "But you worked past it, right? I mean, you had to if you're here right now."

"Yeah," May breathed, "I honestly thought that he was just going to move on. But for once in his life, he swallowed his pride and apologized. What I mean to say is," she lowered her voice to a whisper, flicking her eyes at the doorway, "It was probably the only time in his life he ever begged."

Dawn gasped in astonishment, "No way!"

May nodded earnestly, "I could hardly believe it. That's when I knew that it was meant to be. I already knew I loved him, but there's a difference between loving someone and knowing it's right."

Dawn frowned, "I suppose so. You don't have to beat around the bush, May, I know what you're saying."

May shook her head, "No, Dawn, I'm not trying to lecture you. I'm trying to tell you that you're not alone." Embracing Dawn, she murmured, "You're such a lovely person, and I hate to see you so upset."

"Thanks for being such a great friend," Dawn whispered back. May walked into the hall, closing the door behind her, "Good night."

* * *

Dawn threw on her white cami, black, long sleeved shirt, and denim shorts quickly as she tied her hair into a ponytail. Rushing downstairs, she almost collided with Drew entering the kitchen. May withheld her laughter, "You sure are in a hurry, are you feeling better?" 

Dawn beamed in response, "Much better. I assumed we were going shopping today!"

"Oh no…" Drew muttered, scowling slightly. May's face lit up, "What a great idea, I haven't been shopping lately!"

"Are you crazy?," Drew broke in, "You went shopping three days ago!"

Dawn scoffed, "Drew, don't you understand that a major sale starts today?"

May rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't understand; he knows nothing about shopping."

Annoyed, Drew picked up the paper and stuck it under his arm, "Well excuse me, it's not as though it's a common trait among men."

May cocked her head in confusion, "Then why are you always buying new stuff?"

Drew smirked, "That's not "stuff," that's called 'technology.' We're in La Rousse, May, we can't be seen with anything outdated. Besides, it's important that I get my sports on the best picture available."

Dawn cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you even care? You probably own the largest house in the city."

"Perhaps one of them," Drew replied haughtily.

May lightly slapped him, "You should be more humble." Drew wrapped his arms around May from behind, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Baby, I thought you wanted me to be confident about my abode." May blushed slightly, embarrassed about the show of affection in front of her friend. Dawn smiled, thinking to herself, 'They're so cute, aren't they?'

"Sweetie," May cooed, "There's a difference between confident and arrogant, and most of the time you're the latter."

"Mayy," Dawn whined, "We need to go shopping, pronto!" May's eyes lit up again, and she broke away from Drew, running to grab her purse. Dawn grabbed May's wrist and started running to the door, "Bye Drew!," Dawn called. May turned and smiled at Drew with a wave, who was pouting slightly.

* * *

"Ohh, I love this song!," Dawn exclaimed, dancing around slightly in the store. May laughed. "Yeah, it's such a good song. Hey, do you want to get something to drink? We've been shopping for five hours, and I have to sit down!" 

Dawn nodded in response as she stood at the check out counter, "Sure, now that you mention it, my feet are kind of tired."

Grabbing her bag and receipt, Dawn followed May out of the store. Walking toward the food court, Dawn let her eyes pass over the various stores, scouting the windows for new outfits. Passing by a jewelry store, Dawn stopped suddenly.

May turned to her, confused, "Do you want to stop, Dawn? I didn't know you were looking for expensive jewelry. If you are, I know of a really good necklace you'd like. I saw it here the other day, and-"

"No, it's not that!," Dawn whispered, interrupting her, "Look who's in the store!"

May leaned on her left foot to peer around into the store, and gasped, "Oh my gosh, Dawn, isn't that Paul?!"

"Yes! Why would he be in a jewelry store, he told me he didn't have a girlfriend!," she replied, stepping out of the way to let people walk by.

May put on a smug expression. "Why do you care?," she teased. Dawn scrunched up her face, but ignored May.

May grinned at the sight, "Your silence says enough," she stated with a giggle. Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Stop being delusional. Don't you find it odd that he's in a jewelry store? What guy is in a jewelry store to begin with, if it's not for his girlfriend? And Paul in a jewelry store? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"It is a little strange, isn't it?," May responded.

"I can't believe it…" Dawn grumbled to herself.

May gave her a strange look, "Can't believe what?"

Dawn turned back around to face May, "I mean if he has a girlfriend, then he lied to me. He made sure to point out I was a liar, and now….it just irritates me!"

"That isn't hard to do," a voice commented from behind. Dawn froze, and May became nervous. "Oh…hi Paul," Dawn forced out, gritting her teeth. She was still frozen on spot.

"If you were trying to be discreet," Paul continued, "Then you failed miserably." Dawn spun around, her fists clenching, "What are you doing in a jewelry store?," she snapped, "You're a big liar, you know that?"

Paul crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Just how am I a 'big liar'?" May suddenly became fascinated by her fingernails, and Dawn was flushed from both anger and embarrassment, "You were in a jewelry store buying something for your so called non-existent girlfriend!," she spluttered.

Paul started laughing. May looked up in surprise, and Dawn felt her face turn as red as a tomato. "W-why are you laughing," Dawn inquired nervously.

"Because you're so stupid," Paul replied. "I wasn't wasting money on some girl, you moron."

"Y-you weren't w-wasting money?," Dawn stuttered, then smiled, "Oh, I get it, you've got a little secret don't you?" She started giggling, and May couldn't help but join her, despite that she was covering her mouth with her hand.

Paul narrowed his eyes and sneered, "No, bitch," to which Dawn frowned, "Not that it's any of your f-ing business, but I'm on an errand for my dad."

"Your dad? You run errands?," Dawn questioned further, clearly shocked.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Yes, I have to do this stupid task every year. He thinks jewelry will win my mom back."

"Wait a minute, your parents are divorced? So that means your dad lives here in La Rousse, and your mom lives back in Sinnoh?," Dawn let the words escape. May looked uneasily at her, and gave an edgy glance to Paul.

He frowned, and responded in a curt manner, "Yes."

Dawn's mouth formed an "o," and she continued to talk despite May shaking her head at her, "So you really don't have a girlfriend?"

Paul glared at her, "No, I don't have a damn girlfriend, are you done with your interrogation? Or do you have more plans to waste my time? Go annoy Ash."

Dawn bit her lip, "Well, I can't…he broke up with me."

Paul's eyebrows rose in a show of slight shock, "Hm, well I admit this was a bit faster than I expected. I guess Ash is wising up."

"Excuse me?," Dawn growled, lunging at him. She failed to reach him though, as May quickly stepped in and restrained her, "Calm down, Dawn!"

Dawn gave an angry pout, attempting to push May's arms off of her. Paul smirked and stepped closer to Dawn, but remained out of reach. "Yes, you should listen to your friend. _Calm down_," he mocked.

"Go to hell," Dawn spat.

Paul chuckled, "Always the fiery one, aren't you? Haven't you had enough of your foolish, dramatic displays?"

Dawn felt her eyes water, "Why are you so mean?"

"Spare me," he said carelessly as he walked off. May loosened her grip on Dawn and released her. Dawn straightened her clothes out and pulled out a hairbrush, quickly fixing her hair as they continued to walk to their original destination.

"See May? How can you even think that I like him, much less consider him as a friend? He's so cruel!," Dawn whined.

"Maybe," May replied softly. "But..."

"But?!," Dawn cried, "There is no 'but' here. Just leave it, okay?"

"Well," May continued slowly, "What if he's just misunderstood?"

Dawn's jaw dropped. "Misunderstood?," she choked, "There are plenty of _misunderstood_ people, and they don't act like that!"

"How do you know?," May reaffirmed, slightly angry. "If you understood so many _misunderstood_ people, then they wouldn't be _misunderstood_ would they? Name me some."

"Okay, uh," Dawn hesitated, "Alright, I can't name any off the top of my head. But that doesn't mean anything for Paul. He's just an asshole for no reason!"

May sighed, "I'm sorry I even suggested anything."

Dawn lowered her eyes guiltily, "No, I know you meant well. Thank you." They walked up to the counter to order.

* * *

"Wow, it smells awesome!," Dawn exclaimed, walking into the house. May walked after her, beaming, "It sure does! Drew's become quite the chef." 

"You say that as if I was ever bad," Drew called, walking up to take May's bags from her. "I don't know why I was surprised that you were gone for seven hours," he commented, following May up the stairs.

"You won't believe who we ran into at the mall!," May said when Drew dropped the bags on the bed. Drew looked at her, signaling her to continue. "We ran into Paul, and Dawn nearly attacked him. But in her defense, he _was _egging her on," she admitted.

"He was doing more than that!," Dawn stated, having already dumped her bags in her room. "He was being a complete jerk."

Drew chuckled, "You women get offended so easily."

May pouted, "That isn't true. Men should know that women are sensitive creatures, and so they shouldn't be so brash."

"Maybe brash is just relative to the person," Drew responded slyly. The kitchen timer sounded. "I need to turn off the stove," he said as he hurried past them. Dawn proceeded to help May put her new clothes on hangers, as well as try and find more room to put them.

"You're not upset with me, right?" May asked tentatively, changing the subject. Dawn shook her head. "Of course not, May. I don't blame you for saying what you did. Maybe he _is_ misunderstood. I suppose people like me aren't making the situation better," she said with a resentful laugh.

May put away her last piece of clothing, "But you shouldn't accept his rudeness, Dawn. I still feel like you're not your usual, energetic self."

Dawn gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, May. It just takes time."

May nodded, satisfied, and started walking to the door.

"Wait," Dawn called, and May stopped to turn to her. Dawn swallowed. "Well, the truth is, I have always had a part of me that, sort of, wanted to be friends with Paul," she admitted shakily. May gave a knowing smile, to which Dawn blushed with embarrassment. "I just," she continued, "have always wanted to know what he would be like when he's nice." Then she muttered, "_If_ he's ever nice." "I mean _just _as a friend," she corrected, "I like friends." May laughed at the last statement, and Dawn joined her, feeling slightly foolish at the bluntness of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm really sorry about the false update - I remember seeing it add and then I was just randomly looking through the fics today and I thought it was weird mine wasn't there - and sure enough this site said that it was updated - but it wasn't. Strange! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review:) 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So yeah, I'm actually updating at midnight instead of the evening - I'm trying to get chapters out a little faster but there's a whole being busy (and I actually haven't written in a week :-/ - no matter though because 1-9 are completed, but 10 is an important chapter so I have to make sure I don't screw it up) factor and then I have to actually wait for my copy editor to edit haha. So I can't rush her (btw thank you MA!!). Out of the 9 chapters I've completed, this is probably my favorite one. I hope you all like it too. :) I'm very interested in seeing what you all think of the next few chapters, because I definitely feel like I somewhat went out on a limb with the story line that's going to be very evident next chapter. I would like this fic to seem believable (so although it's fun to be creative I can't go too overboard haha), and it was sort of random to see what came out of my fingers when I typed it lol. But my best friend/copy editor seemed to think it was okay, so I hope you all think the same.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dawn had retired to bed earlier than normal, feeling exhausted by the day's events. May was watching T.V. on the couch, her head resting on Drew's chest. By this time, May had finished recapping the entire day to Drew.

"I just feel like I need to do something to help," May sighed. Drew finally found a channel he was satisfied with, and put down the remote. "I don't think it's a good idea to try and get involved," he commented, "then if something goes wrong you're to blame."

"I still can't believe that his dad lives in La Rousse!," May said, ignoring his comment.

"Really?," Drew replied nonchalantly, "He comes down here various times during the year." May turned to look at him curiously, "How do you know that?"

Drew flicked his eyes down at her, "Because he goes to the same gym as me, and he is usually there at the same time I am. It's a very exclusive gym," to which May rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure he lives in a neighborhood nearby. That's probably why he was at the same mall as you."

May's face lit up as a thought came up in her mind, "Are you going to the gym tomorrow?" Drew gave her a wary glance, "Yes…"

May couldn't contain her excitement, "We'll bring Dawn there!"

"Since when do you exercise?," Drew asked.

May pouted, "That's not very nice, Drew! I'll have you know that I get plenty of exercise and it doesn't even require large checks or snobbery!"

"Yes, but that's why I love you," he said, kissing her, "You'd be far more obnoxious than you already are if you were a snob."

"Jerk," she muttered, sitting up. Drew stopped her, entwining his fingers with hers, "Aw, baby, you know I'm just kidding."

She smiled, "I know. I just like to see you apologize." Her face grew serious, "But we really need to focus, Drew. We need to figure out how we're going to get Paul and Dawn together." Drew sighed, "There's not much else you can do aside from bringing her to where he's going to be, I suppose. Are you sure that's a good idea though? From what you tell me, they might even make a scene fighting."

May leaned down to kiss him. "We fought, too," she mumbled against his lips. Drew smirked, wrapping his arms around her. She broke the kiss, "Oh my gosh, when do you go to the gym again?"

Drew frowned, "Don't worry about it," he said as he started to trail kisses up her neck. She swatted him away, "Please tell me."

"About nine," he grumbled, loosening his hold on her. May's eyes widened when she glanced at the clock, "I have to go to bed!" She hastily rolled off the couch and dashed up the stairs. Drew grudgingly turned his attention back to the T.V., and picked up the remote again. "Damnit."

* * *

May groaned when the alarm clock snapped her out of her dreams. Squinting at the blurred numbers on the clock, she read "7:45." 'Why was this even on?,' she thought to herself, turning it off. After pulling the covers back over herself, realization dawned on her as her eyes snapped open, "Wait a minute, I have to wake Dawn up!" 

Opening Dawn's door, she walked quietly to the bed, where Dawn was sound asleep. Gently shaking her, she said, "Dawn, wake up. We're leaving in an hour." Dawn stirred awake, and groggily turned her eyes to May, "Wha?"

"We're leaving in an hour," May repeated, turning on a nearby lamp. Dawn felt her eyes burn as she covered her face with her arm, "Where are we going?," she mumbled.

"To the gym."

"The gym? Am I getting fat?," Dawn groaned.

May giggled, "Of course you're not getting fat. I just want to show you the, uh, prestige gym that Drew always goes to. I think I've told you about it?"

"Oh yeah," Dawn replied in recognition, "I remember. What time is it?"

"Seven-fifty."

"Why do we need to leave so early?," Dawn grumbled, throwing the covers over her head. May pulled them down again, "Because we're leaving when Drew leaves. He's the one with the membership."

"You're not a member?," Dawn asked, surprised.

"It's not my sort of thing," May answered quickly, "Now let's go eat breakfast and get ready."

Dawn threw her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. "I'll be right down," she called after May, tossing a pokeball.

* * *

"I can't believe how early you go to the gym, Drew," Dawn commented before taking a bite of her breakfast. He shrugged, "Nine am isn't exactly early." 

"It is for me!," May said, "And you went to bed after me."

Drew flicked his hair, "Well I suppose it just takes more beauty sleep for you two. You just aren't blessed like me."

May rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself."

"Besides," Drew stated while cleaning up the kitchen, "If I weren't always awake before you, you'd have nothing to eat."

"This is true," May replied as she smiled gratefully.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Thanks so much, Drew, this food is great!"

Drew gave a nod, "You're welcome."

After about a half an hour of random conversation and helping Drew clean up the kitchen, May glanced at the clock.

"We need to finish getting ready, Dawn, we only have ten minutes!," she exclaimed as she starting pushing Dawn out of the kitchen.

Dawn gave her a strange look, "I don't think the world is going to end if we're not there at nine." May flushed slightly, and tried to keep her cool, "Yeah, but, the sooner we finish our workout the sooner I can show you the spa."

Dawn grinned, "Spa? That's all you needed to say!" She started racing up the stairs, stopping suddenly, "Oh, what am I going to wear?"

May pretended to think hard, "Ummm, why don't you wear that cute navy work out tank? And those black shorts?"

Dawn pouted, "But I was thinking about wearing pink."

"I know but you wear a lot of pink anyway," May said quickly, then put on a sweet smile, "So why don't you go with darker colors today? It's just for exercising anyway, I mean, it's not like you're going to meet some guy or anything," she laughed nervously.

Dawn looked at her skeptically, "You're acting weird."

"I am?," May's voice cracked slightly, and she gripped the handrail.

"If you're this nervous about exercising in a gym, May, we can just go take a run elsewhere," Dawn made a hand gesture toward the outside.

"Oh," May sighed with relief, "No, I think I can handle it. Just go get ready." Dawn studied her for a moment, before she was satisfied and skipped up the stairs.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, sir," the receptionist greeted Drew, recognizing him instantly. Drew smoothly gestured to May and Dawn, "These are my guests, that won't be a problem, right?" The receptionist laughed, "Of course not, sir, if I could just have them sign here?" Drew nodded to May and Dawn, who stepped up to the counter. 

"Hey, May," Dawn whispered, "Maybe we should just go straight to the spa?"

May giggled, "Come on, Dawn, don't be afraid of exercise."

"I'm not afraid of exercise, I'd just rather be pampered," she replied with a grin. May rolled her eyes and they followed Drew into the elevator. Drew pressed a button and the elevator began to hum. When the doors opened, Dawn's eyes widened at the elaborate weight room. There were machines she had never seen in her life, and every machine she could think of was there before her eyes. Moving her eyes to the opposite side of the room, she saw various ellipticals, treadmills, and such cardio machines. "Oh my gosh, May, this is huge!," she said, astonished. May nodded, "That's exactly how I felt when I first saw this, too." Drew walked off into the weight room, and May started scanning the room for Paul. Dawn noticed May searching, and followed her line of vision. Dawn's breath caught in her throat when she realized who May was looking at. There was Paul, on the bench press. Dawn's immediate anger was conflicted when she allowed her eyes to trace out his muscles. 'He must work out a lot,' she thought to herself, although she felt like she was betraying herself. Paul was shirtless, sweaty, and Dawn noticed he was _extremely_ strong when she glanced at the weights piled on the bar. She felt her throat go dry in anticipation. 'I can't believe how hot he is! I can't believe I'm even thinking this!,' she thought to herself, feeling somewhat like a silly schoolgirl. Dawn was oblivious to the fact that her jaw had dropped slightly as her eyes had widened, but May was observing Dawn's reaction with great amusement.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were checking out Paul," May teased. Dawn felt her face flood with embarrassment as she stood there, not breaking her stare. It was as if she was physically unable to! "I'm not checking him out," Dawn half-heartedly protested.

"Then why are you staring at him?," May giggled, feeling pleased with herself.

"I…don't…know," Dawn breathed. She continued to let her eyes follow the rest of his body, noting his black basketball shorts and well developed hamstrings and calves.

"He's so sexy," Dawn whispered.

"What was that?," May cupped her hand around her ear, clearly loving Dawn's display.

"What's wrong with me?," Dawn muttered, "I'm acting like some schoolgirl around Paul. _Paul!_"

May couldn't contain her laughing, "I was right, and you know it."

"This doesn't prove anything," Dawn argued, "This just proves that he's…" She trailed off, watching intently as Paul finally sat up and wiped his face with his towel. She continued to gape at his gleaming chest, and was strangely not repulsed by his sweat, which was opposite to her usual behavior. She didn't even notice May say she was going to an elliptical and walk off. Paul finally turned stood up and looked in Dawn's direction.

'Uh oh,' Dawn thought, 'He's going to think that-'

"Are you stalking me now?," Paul sneered, finishing her thought.

"No," she replied indignantly, crossing her arms, forcing herself to look him in the face, "I was just, uh, I was…"

Paul smirked. "You were staring at me, weren't you? Well, was it a good enough show?," he asked mockingly. Dawn blushed furiously, wanting to disappear more than ever.

"Uh," Dawn stuttered before a smug look crossed over her face, "Actually, I've seen better. I think you may need to work on those," she commented as she poked her finger into his rock hard chest. 'Focusfocusfocusfocus,' she thought desperately.

Paul glared down at her, "Is that so?," he sneered, "Then if it was such an awful sight, why were you staring at me for five minutes straight?"

"What do you mean, five minutes? I think you mean five seconds," Dawn lied, trying to hide her nervousness.

Paul noticed this, and his demeanor quickly returned to an arrogant one, "Then you have a warped sense of time. You have been ogling me ever since you stepped off of that elevator."

"You noticed that?," Dawn breathed, suddenly feeling tiny.

The smirk did not leave his face, "Yes, you make such a show that it's not hard to notice you. Of course, your obnoxious voice carries as well."

His insult didn't affect her. She stuck up her nose and scoffed, "Maybe you notice me for other reasons."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You're obviously delusional as well as ignorant." His expression did not change as Dawn uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to him, "Even if I _did _admit that I was staring at you," she whispered with a hint of seduction, "You should admit that you notice me because you can't take your eyes off of me."

Paul looked shocked at the notion, and then started laughing, "Are you f-ing serious? Every time you open your mouth you amaze me, because when I think you can't become more of an imbecile, you prove me wrong!"

Dawn did not respond, nor did her demeanor change. Rather, a smirk grew on her face, to which Paul studied her skeptically. She stepped even closer, so that she was practically leaning against him, and traced a finger along his muscles on his chest. Paul stood still, and unresponsive, "Whatever game you're playing," he growled, "You'd better watch out that you don't get burned."

"There's nothing stupid about it," she said with a pout, "Are you saying you don't find me attractive, baby?" She slid her arms up around his neck, and leaned on him further, causing him to sit back down on the bench, although it was partly from shock that she had just called him "baby." Sitting in his lap, she ignored the people around them staring and looked Paul straight into his cold, bewildered eyes. Paul was well aware of the stares by now, and he mentally cursed that Dawn was making a show, especially because this time she dragged him into it. He saw her eyes water and her pouting increase, as she leaned in so far that she was just centimeters from his face. Slightly embarrassed that his image was getting ruined, his eyes softened slightly at seeing her pout and become on the verge of tears. He was sure that he was becoming soft, which needed to be stopped immediately. But if he pushed her away, she might start screaming. His face became grim at the thought of his ear drums being blasted away.

He sighed. "No," he muttered, "That's not what I'm saying."

She awarded him a brilliant smile, "Good," she whispered, leaning up to his ear, "Because I win." With that she removed herself from him and sauntered to the ellipticals. Paul flushed slightly from embarrassment, and people started to divert their attention away from him. Realizing she had outwitted him in their argument, he felt the corners of his mouth upturn.

* * *

May was grinning wildly at Dawn when she came up to the machine next to hers. Dawn kept her head down, trying to hide the blush that seemed to be permanently tattooed on her face. May refused to avoid the subject. 

"So what was that, Miss I-Don't-Like-Paul? You just seduced him!," she exclaimed, failing to hold her laughter in.

"It wasn't seduction, May," Dawn replied calmly, "He thought he had won with his insults, and I just had to make him take it back."

"I don't understand," May panted, having somewhat calmed her breathing. Dawn pressed a few buttons on her elliptical and began moving her legs, "Well, to sum it up quickly, he actually did know that I was staring at him for five minutes…" May smiled. "So I tried to imply that he noticed I was staring because he was noticing me." May's smile widened. "Then he called me an imbecile for thinking that, and that's when I had to seduce him May! I got him to pretty much admit that he found me attractive, well, actually take back what he said, and then I told him that 'I won' and left. It was purely a game. It's over now."

"I don't know," May commented, "If you've started some game, then I doubt he's just going to ignore it. There's a male dominance factor, and by doing what you just did you've questioned it in public. So, you know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah," Dawn chuckled, "I've ruined his reputation!"

"No," May insisted, "He's going to get you back!"

"What could he possibly do?," Dawn asked in a haughty tone, "I'm going to be ready for whatever he throws at me. Chances are he's going to think I'm not worth his time, and he'll leave it."

"If you say so," May said lightly. A silence fell between them before May spoke up again, "Well, how was it?"

Dawn side glanced at her, "How was what?"

"Seducing Paul!," May exclaimed before taking a sip of water from her bottle.

Dawn rolled her eyes with a smile, "There's nothing to tell."

"I see you smiling, Dawn," May accused, placing her water bottle back in the cup holder. "You checked him out for five whole minutes, and now you're telling me there's 'nothing to tell' about you having your arms all over him?"

Dawn turned red yet again, "Okay, so maybe he has a great body."

"Uh huh," May prodded, subconsciously speeding up on her elliptical.

"Alright, alright, he's hot, okay? There's nothing else to say!," Dawn practically shouted. May was unfazed, "It was already obvious you thought he was hot, Dawn, I'm asking about what you really felt."

"Really felt?," Dawn repeated, confused.

May slowed down again on the elliptical, "You know, _sitting in his lap_," she teased.

"Oh…well I suppose it was a feeling I could have gotten used to," Dawn admitted, "But you're still crazy, May. Just because I find Paul attractive doesn't mean I would ever have feelings for him, he's still too cruel. And after the stunt I just pulled, I doubt he'd ever consider being my friend."

"You never know," May replied softly, "Didn't you say that about Ash having feelings for you one time? You never thought it would happen."

"Yeah, and look where that got me," Dawn muttered resentfully.

"But it still happened," May affirmed, "It's time to move on, sweetie, and ironically, it will be with Ash's rival!"

"Whatever," Dawn grumbled, refusing to try and argue.

* * *

May and Dawn rinsed off and put on the spa robes. 

"I can't believe how soft these are!," Dawn commented, rubbing the fabric between her fingers.

May nodded enthusiastically and twirled around, "They're half the reason I even come here!" Stepping out into the spa waiting area, Dawn immediately recognized Drew and other men that she had seen in the weight room. Drew came up to May and looked at her expectantly. May turned to Dawn, slightly guilty, "Oh, uh, Dawn, it's actually two to a room here. You know for couples or maybe just good friends? So I was wondering if…"

Dawn smiled warmly, "Go with Drew. But who am I going to be paired with?"

May waved her hand slightly, "Oh, it's not a big deal, you don't have to talk to them. They just have this option in case you _do _want to talk. But there will be two different masseuses, and it's not like the tables are going to be pushed together."

Drew nodded in agreement, "You'll be fine, and it'll be a nice time for you to just have time to yourself."

Dawn nodded, although she was unsure. "Well, if you say so. Do you come here often?"

May shook her head, "I only come here once and a while, but Drew and all of these guys come here all the time. I guess as some sort of after-work-out-rich-guy-pampering." Dawn covered her mouth to hide her giggle, and Drew glared at May, "I'll have you know that I just like to have the muscles loosened so they don't become sore."

"Yes," May responded dryly, "That's what stretching is for."

Drew put on a sly smile, "Maybe you're just jealous of the masseuse."

May gave him an innocent look, which wasn't very hard for her, "Drew, are you suggesting that I _should_ be jealous?"

Drew flicked his hair, "Of course not. But you understand that the ladies just love me."

"Oh please," May replied as she leaned her head up to kiss him. Dawn turned her head slightly to avoid the sight, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. She still felt confused by the entire week. Her thoughts were interrupted by an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her in another direction. "Hey, what do you think you're-" Dawn shut up when she looked up to see Paul. She gasped and tried to open her mouth to speak, but another guy went first.

"Hey man, is that your girlfriend?," one guy asked, clearly having been in the weight room. They all must have known Paul on some level.

Paul nodded, "Yeah, her name's Dawn."

"Hey I can introduce myself, and-" Her protest was cut off again.

"Oh, man we just thought some girl was showing you up," another guy commented, and the others started laughing.

Paul laughed in response as well, "Nah, she just can't keep her hands off of me. You think I'd let some girl get away with that?"

"It seemed like it, we thought you were going soft letting some chick act like she was better than you," the guy replied.

Dawn's eyes narrowed, 'Rich sexist pigs,' she thought bitterly. She glanced over to May, who was also looking annoyed.

A woman stepped out into the waiting area, "We have three rooms available now. Would you please follow me?" May shot a worried glance over at Dawn, but Drew took her by the hand and started following the woman. Similarly, Dawn felt herself being forced along by Paul, and heard two of the men following them. Dawn frowned when the door closed behind May and Drew, and after the door closed behind Paul and her, he immediately released her.

"You're lucky I was able to cover that," Paul growled, "That was some stunt you pulled." Dawn glared at him, placed her hands on her hips, and scoffed. "Forget about your stupid 'club' reputation. You're a total sexist and you told them _I was your girlfriend!_," she screeched.

"Whatever," he replied, "They're not girls, so it's not going to travel to another city in five minutes. Besides, you brought this upon yourself. As if I'd ever _want_ to date you. I can't even stand being in the same room as you."

"And yet," she motioned to the room, "Here we are."

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

"Whatever, Paul," Dawn said, "I'm not going to let you ruin my massage. You get on the table first."

"Yeah," he sneered, "Do you think you can manage to take your eyes off me for one minute?" "What do you…oh," she flushed red as she noticed he was untying his robe. She turned around and started studying the wall.

"Okay, idiot, you can turn around now."

She hadn't really seen his back in the weight room, but it was just as muscular. She felt her throat go dry again, "Alright, you need to turn your head the other way." Dawn was pretty sure she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'moron' as he faced the other wall, and she untied her robe nervously and laid down on the table. She then fixed the towel so that it covered her bottom. Placing her head face down in the cushion, she called out, "Okay, you can put your head down or whatever now." When he didn't answer, she called out again, "Paul?"

"What?," he snapped.

"Sorry, I was just checking," she answered, "You sure are moody."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Paul replied sarcastically, "Did you want me to be happy that your little whore-stunt nearly caused me to be the laughing stock of this club?"

"It wouldn't have been a big deal if your club wasn't so sexist," she insisted.

Paul rolled his eyes, although she couldn't see it, "Well that's how it is, okay? Get over it. You're not even a member of this gym."

"Yeah, good thing too," she grumbled. "Besides," she continued, "You forced me to do that."

"I don't remember calling your ad," he snorted.

She frowned heavily, "I'm not a whore, jack ass! You just think it's fun to constantly insult me, and I think it was about time for you to take one back."

"It wouldn't have even been necessary if you weren't staring at me like I was some piece of meat," he retorted. Dawn was thankful he couldn't see her blush.

"Well you know what?," she stated, "If you're going to work out all the time then you're going to have to get used to girls checking you out."

Dawn wasn't sure, but she thought she heard laughter coming from Paul's side of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I would really like to thank all those who reviewed and I know you hear this a lot, but please review - especially from now at least through the next few chapters. I know that reviewing can be somewhat annoying - I know from personal experience - but I figure if you like/hate the fic enough you deserve to make a comment (aka give me feedback) :) thank you!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hehe, for a while there I wasn't sure when this chapter was getting out, I was waiting around for my copy editor to edit (I'll admit I had my moment of doubt :-/ - but you came through thank you MA!! Great job!!!!!). Anyway, I really need to stop being lazy and start writing chapter 10 pretty soon because it'll be time to post it in about a week and a half and I'm sure by then you will all want that chapter. Anyway, this chapter is set up for the next chapter - which I think you guys will like - it was my favorite behind chapter 6. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why is your club so sexist, Drew?" May asked as the masseuse started to rub oil into her back.

"It just is. We're in the part of society where men usually make most of the money and there are some with trophy wives," Drew answered back, letting out a soft sigh as the masseuse rubbed the tension out of a muscle.

"But why can't women go and make the money?," May insisted.

"A lot of women born into money don't feel like getting careers. They're not like you, May, so just don't worry about it," Drew responded, slightly aggravated.

"I wasn't even born into money," May muttered, "Well, not that kind of money at least."

"You're tensing up," the masseuse scolded, kneading slightly harder into her shoulder.

"Sorry," May apologized.

* * *

"You're very tense," the masseuse commented, massaging Dawn's back. 

"Really? That's a surprise," she responded dryly, "I wonder why."

"Yeah, why don't you start taking responsibility for your own actions?," Paul shot back.

The masseuse felt Dawn become tense with anger. "Why don't you two just relax," she soothed, "Take this time to clear your minds."

Dawn had a million thoughts running through her head, so she took a deep breath and began to focus on the subject at hand. 'I can't believe he did that,' she thought, 'Maybe May was right, I guess I really did question the _dominance factor_.' A smile graced her face as she became amused at the last thought. 'But now he has one up on me,' she changed her line of thought, slightly perturbed. 'If he thinks he's won, he's got another thing coming. I know how to turn this around on him before we even leave this club, I just need the right setup.'

After the massage was over, and Dawn and Paul took turns putting their robes back on, Dawn walked back into the waiting area, where May and Drew were standing, as well as the other men. May spotted Dawn, and rushed over to her, "Oh thank goodness you're here, I need someone to save my sanity. Oh, and how was your massage with Paul?," she smiled slyly.

Dawn shook her head, "Later. What do you mean, save your sanity?"

May let out a ragged breath, "They won't stop bragging about the most expensive jewelry they've bought for their girlfriends and wives."

"Jewelry," Dawn repeated, surprised, "Why jewelry?"

"They'll try to outdo each other in anything," Drew explained, having walked over by now, "And this time it just happens to be jewelry."

"It wouldn't have even happened," May groaned, rolling her eyes, "But one guy's girlfriend showed up and decided to show off her bracelet."

"You're not jealous, right May?," Drew asked, slightly concerned.

May shook her head, "Please, I don't need flashy jewelry." She smiled sweetly at him, "But whenever you want to buy me some, I wouldn't mind."

"I'm surprised everyone here doesn't own their own jewelry store chain," Dawn muttered sarcastically. "You really come here every day, Drew?"

Drew face faulted, "Well, not _every _day."

"Practically every day," May corrected.

"I've been coming here for years, my parents came here," Drew protested, flushing from embarrassment, "They've just upgraded it since then."

Dawn and May exchanged glances before laughing. Their laughing quickly subsided when Paul walked by with a complimentary water bottle. The men greeted him and the one girlfriend proceeded to show off her bracelet again. Paul couldn't care less, but he gave a nod in acknowledgement. Dawn grinned, seeing her opportunity.

"Watch this," she whispered to May, who just cocked her head in confusion. "Watch what-where are you going?"

Dawn strolled over and linked her arm with Paul's, leaning down to observe the woman's bracelet. "What a gorgeous bracelet," Dawn cooed, "Where did you get it?" She gave a wide smile to the woman, feigning interest.

The woman beamed with pride. "Thank you," she gushed, "Tom got it for me. Isn't it just the greatest?"

Dawn held her hand to her chest, "That it is!," she exclaimed, "I can imagine it was expensive!" The woman's smile widened, if it was possible, "Oh, it was _very_ expensive. That's why I just _had _to come down here and show all of Tom's friends. His rising success should be celebrated, you understand!"

"Of course," Dawn replied smoothly, glancing down again at the bracelet. The woman took her hand and gave her an enthusiastic look, "You should come to our celebration party tomorrow night. Everyone's going to be there, and I had no idea Paul had a girlfriend."

"Mmhmm," Dawn forced a smile and a laugh, "It was fairly recent." Paul glared at her. Tom spoke up, "Excellent, I have a few drinks I want you to taste, Paul."

Paul smirked, "Alright, we'll be there."

The woman practically squealed with excitement, "Fabulous! Oh, and Drew and May," she called, "You're coming as well, right?"

"Sure," May replied, but Dawn could hear the strain in her voice. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh," the woman paused, turning back to Dawn, "It's Dawn, isn't it?" Dawn nodded. "I would love to see some of your jewelry at tomorrow's party. Tom's friends were just telling me about how their girlfriends and wives bought some new jewelry just for this occasion. Isn't that something else?," she giggled, "It'll make this party that much better!"

Dawn noticed Paul roll his eyes. She had to agree with him though, 'I can't believe how phony all of this is,' she thought, 'They're probably all going to go and try to out-buy this one bracelet tonight.'

"I'm sure it will! I can't wait to show you," Dawn replied with a strained grin, trying to ignore Paul's tightening grip on her arm.

The woman glanced at the clock, "Oh, I have to get going," she said in a sugary voice, "But I'll see you tomorrow, ciao!"

Dawn nodded and gave a tiny wave, "I can't wait, ciao!" The woman smiled and whispered something to Tom before kissing him goodbye. The men started to disperse and Drew told May he was going to get ready to leave. May nodded and gave an uneasy glance at Dawn and Paul. When the rest of the men were all out of sight, Paul snatched his arm back.

"You little bitch," he seethed, "Do you realize what you just did?"

"I'm well aware," she sneered back, "You thought you could get away with putting me down like some kind of object! Well if it's some little girlfriend you want, then it's a little girlfriend you've got!"

"You were the one who acted like a slut! I never wanted a f-ing girlfriend!," he shouted, anger coursing through his veins.

"I wouldn't have had to if you had just treated me like a normal human being!," she screeched back. May stepped in nervously, "Dawn, please lower your voice or they're going to come back out here!" Dawn scoffed and turned around to walk to the locker room, but Paul grabbed her arm.

"Why do you even give a shit about my reputation?," he whispered harshly, gripping her arm tighter.

Dawn was unable to come up with an answer, and looked upset, "Look, I didn't mean for it to go this far," she desperately apologized, "I just wanted to prove to you that I wasn't 'ugly' or an 'imbecile.' And then when you tried to put me down to your sexist friends, I, uh, well I didn't think this would happen!"

"Yeah, do you know what's going to happen now?," he growled, releasing her arm. She rubbed it absentmindedly.

"You're going to buy me jewelry?," she answered in a tiny voice.

He let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't have a choice, do I?," he replied angrily, "Even if I made you pay for it you might do something stupid and tell them!"

"You don't know that!," Dawn snapped.

Paul narrowed his eyes, "Well I can't take that chance, can I? The minute you _accidentally_ let it slip, then they start thinking that I'm so poor a woman has to buy something."

"It's not my fault you have such sexist friends," she muttered resentfully.

"Uh, Dawn?," May spoke up, albeit timidly, "All the men in this part of La Rousse are sexist."

Dawn groaned, "What is with this city?!"

"Don't blame me because people like Charlene would rather spend money than make it," Paul snorted.

Dawn became confused, "Charlene? Was that her name? Why doesn't _Tom_ just date someone with ambition?"

Paul placed his fingers to his temples in an effort to relieve his growing headache, "Because that's who he grew up with! You're going to find tomorrow that almost all of the women are just like Charlene, so are you planning on blaming me for that too? It seems to have become a new hobby of yours!"

Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing came out. He was right. She had blamed him a lot. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

Paul scoffed, "Don't say anything, for once in your life. Just get ready, and we'll go to the f-ing mall." With that said, he walked off to the locker room.

May let out a sigh of relief, "On second thought, Dawn, I think I have an idea of how your massage with Paul went."

Dawn nodded wearily, "Except it wasn't nearly as bad as this."

* * *

"I was thinking," May mused as Dawn fixed her hair. 

Dawn turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"This could be a good opportunity for you to start building a friendship with Paul," May finished, fixing her shirt.

Dawn's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? I'm sure he's going to want to be friends forever when he's forking over a bundle of money!"

May frowned, "I think you should pay him back."

Dawn threw up her arms in exasperation, "I want to, May, I would never want to steal his money," she cried, "But you heard him, I don't think he's going to accept it!"

May's gaze did not flicker, "Then you offer after the party, and nobody will ever know."

Dawn made a grim face, "The truth is, May, I'm not even sure I have that kind of money! Would you have that sort of money without Drew?"

May shook her head guiltily, "I'm not poor…"

"I'm not either!," Dawn broke in quickly, "But…Drew already had a leg up from his family's estate?"

May nodded, "It's impossible for me to even make as much as Drew. I beat him in contests here and there, but everyone knows he's the best."

"I know, I'm a coordinator too, May," Dawn said, slightly annoyed.

May waved her hands, "I didn't forget, Dawn, I know you're a wonderful coordinator as well!" Dawn smiled at May's sincerity. 'She is the sweetest person I know,' Dawn thought to herself. "May," Dawn said softly, "I just want you to know that I'm so happy you and Drew are together."

May looked surprised, but smiled nonetheless, "We've been together for quite a while."

"I know," Dawn replied, "But sometimes I feel like I burden you, and I don't want it to seem like I don't care. I've always been very happy for you."

May's eyes teared up slightly, "You're never a burden, Dawn. If this is about you feeling lonely because of the Ash thing…"

Dawn shook her head, "No, it's not. Even though it's only been about a week, so much has happened that I have realized that Ash wasn't right for me. Does it seem too soon?"

"No," May soothed, "It's never too soon. I knew Paul would help you get over Ash."

Dawn sighed, "Well I don't think we're on the same page about that. In a way, Paul _has_ helped me because he's frustrated me to the point of forgetting about the Ash problem. Though, I still don't understand why you keep insisting that we're going to be together. Didn't you see how he treated me?"

"Dawn, listen to me," May said, staring her straight in the eye, "You just don't realize it yet, but I think you're just what he needs. And although today _was_ slightly your fault," she admitted, somewhat guiltily, "You're probably one of the only people who can handle Paul."

"Handle?," Dawn scrunched up her face, "He's not a machine."

"I know, I know," May corrected herself, "What I meant was, I think you can see past his shell. He must have it up for some reason."

Dawn was speechless. 'Shell? I never considered that he might be this way for a reason,' she thought, but shook her head subconsciously.

"I don't know, May, I think there are too many obstacles…" Dawn's voice trailed off.

"Will you at least consider the idea?," May implored.

Dawn sucked in her breath, "I…won't turn it down," she promised.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened for the lobby, Paul was sitting in a chair, looking bored as he drummed his fingers along the arm. Dawn was wearing a lavender halter top with a white skirt, and she decided to have her hair in a half up, half down style. May was wearing a light green polo shirt with khaki shorts, and had straightened her hair. Outside, the sky was a deep cerulean, and a rainbow of flowers rustled in the breeze. 'A perfect day for spring colors,' Dawn thought with delight. May waved to Drew, who was leaning against the wall. 

"Do you need me to come along, Dawn?," May asked, glancing between Dawn and Paul.

Dawn shook her head, "I think it's better if I spare you from the drama that's about to occur." May gave her a pleading look, "Please remember what I told you?"

"Sweetie, it'll be fine, now go spend the day with Drew!," she laughed and gave May a hug. Dawn waved at Drew, and he gave a wave back and then smiled at May, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Paul stood up. "Can we go now?," he sneered. She didn't even answer as she crossed her arms and followed him out the door. They didn't speak as he led her through various streets and walkways, until she finally recognized the same mall that she and May were at the day before. Dawn summoned the courage to speak again, "Paul, I think it would be better if I just paid you after the party. That way no one will know and-"

"No.," he said flatly.

"Why not?," she practically whined as she jogged slightly to keep in step with him. He stopped and turned to her, "Because it will still get out somehow."

Dawn looked helpless, "We know I'll never see those people again, I don't understand why-!"

"Wrong," he interrupted, his face hardening, "We _don't _know if you'll never see them again. And if you ever did, even if you claimed to have started making your own money, they'll wonder if we 'broke up' because of that. Don't cause any more shit to happen than you already have."

Dawn felt like cursing as she felt her eyes water up. She knew she was sensitive and this was a perfectly inopportune moment for such emotions. "This is too much money," she choked on her tears. She saw the familiar shrug of his shoulders as he took a deep breath, "Is it necessary to cry at everything?" Dawn cast her eyes down, "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I can't help it. I feel terrible!"

"Look," he ordered; his commanding voice forced her to gaze at him through her watery eyes, "I won't even give a second thought about this if you just leave me alone for the rest of your life after tomorrow."

"The rest of my life?," she repeated, unsure.

"That's right, genius. Think you can handle it?," he challenged. Paul didn't wait for her response as he began walking again. 'Take the money and never see him again?' Dawn processed the thought in her mind, 'Shouldn't I be happy about this?' She still felt guilty despite what Paul said, and she wasn't sure she could just walk away. She needed to reimburse him somehow.

* * *

Seeing all the jewelry did not dissipate the guilt that welled in Dawn's stomach. But her eyes couldn't help but light up when she saw a shimmering silver and pearl necklace. 

"Ohh," Dawn breathed, "It's a designer one, too."

"It's top of the line," a salesman said, "I'm sure you would look lovely on you, too. Would you like to try it on?"

Dawn hesitated and was about to decline before Paul spoke up, "That won't be necessary, just go box it up."

Dawn gave him an agonizing look as she whispered, "Can't we get something a little cheaper?" Paul rolled his eyes, "Do you really think you can fool those people? They know what cheap is. They created the standard."

She felt her breathing increase as a sickly feeling invaded her stomach.

When the salesman rang it up, he read off the total to them, and Dawn immediately felt dizzy. Clutching Paul's arm, it seemed to her as if the world was spinning. She could buy a small house for that kind of money! 'I can't believe some practical joke is costing him this much money,' she thought, 'I'm so f-ing stupid.' She felt chills run down her body and the color drain from her face as she witnessed Paul hand over a check, and her vision clouded over.

Paul was about to make a smart remark when he felt Dawn's weight become heavier on him, but he glanced over and saw her become limp. Instinctively catching her, he became shocked that she had actually fainted. "Get some water," he ordered to the salesman, who scampered off quickly. Patting her face, he called her name, "Dawn! Wake up! Dawn…Dawn…Dawn…" He trailed off when she started stirring and gazed at him through heavily-lidded eyes.

"What happened?," she whispered.

"You just fainted, moron," he responded briskly. Her eyes widened as she realized the position she was in, rather, that she was in Paul's arms.

She sat up, blushing slightly. "Uhh…," she rambled, trying to collect her thoughts, "Did you buy the necklace? Please don't do it!"

Paul raised an eyebrow, "It's too late." Dawn groaned, and readily accepted the water the salesman offered.

"Are you feeling alright, miss?," the salesman questioned.

Dawn nodded, "I'm fine," she replied in a sugary voice, "I just…forgot to eat earlier."

"Ah," the salesman noted, accepting her excuse, "Perhaps the gentleman should take you to get something to eat."

Paul stood up and grabbed Dawn's hand, forcing her to stand up. He then gave the bag to her and commented, "Yes, let's go eat."

Dawn frowned; she was not oblivious to the annoyance in his tone. After they stepped out of the store, Paul spoke up again, "You're going to go back to Drew's house or wherever you're staying. You can eat there. Don't contact me until tomorrow, in fact, just be ready at 6:30, do you understand? And if you don't have a dress-"

"I have a dress!," Dawn cut in indignantly. "But," she continued sheepishly, "I can't go back to Drew and May's yet."

Paul's eyes narrowed, "_Why not?_"

Dawn bit her lip and side glanced, "I don't have a key," she admitted, feeling foolish, "They're not going to be back for an hour or two. And I, uh, forgot the way…and I left my map back at their house."

"Then buy a new one," Paul gritted out, his fists clenching and unclenching to relieve his anger.

"About that," Dawn replied, her voice cracking.

Paul pursed his lips. "You left your purse at their house too, didn't you?," he snarled.

All she could do was smile at him, but inside she was shaking with fear that he would blow up at her.

"I thought we were only working out?," she offered, shrinking slightly.

Paul said nothing. She saw a pained expression cross over his face as he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I keep bugging you…"

"Please just shut up," Paul muttered, heading for the food court.

* * *

Dawn eyed the bag next to her anxiously between bites. Paul noticed this and put his food down on the table quickly. "If you so much as look at that bag one more time," he threatened, "You're going to regret it." 

She sat in a poised position and held her head up confidently, staring him in the eyes, "What could you possibly do to me after you went through all that trouble?"

He smirked, "I'm not sure you want to find out."

Dawn purposely gave a smirk to match his, "Try me."

Paul draped his arm over the back of his char and sat back arrogantly, "I could completely ruin your reputation if I wanted to."

She eyed him suspiciously, yet spoke with a touch of uncertainty, "No you couldn't?"

"You really don't believe me?," he asked nonchalantly before taking another bite of food. Dawn studied him for a minute before speaking again, "How would you ruin it?"

"It's not important," he responded in a careless manner, taking a sip of his drink. He knew exactly what buttons to press.

"Of course it's important!," she protested, "You hate me so much that now I probably wouldn't put it past you to do that! Tell me!" She looked at him with pleading eyes and stuck her bottom lip out slightly in a pout.

"I could do it all tomorrow night if I really wanted to," he began, placing down his drink, "All I would have to do was 'break up' with you, most likely cause a scene, and insist that I was breaking up with you because you were a cheating whore." Dawn gave him a deadly glare, to which he looked amused, but, Paul was unaware of the circumstances to Dawn and Ash's breakup. He continued, "Everyone would believe me, of course, with my being part of their 'society' and a man, and then the gossip would spread from city to city in a matter of hours. Before you know it, the story would escalate into something far worse, and there you are on the cover of your little coordinator magazines."

Dawn was looking at Paul with wide eyes, and she gulped down a sip of her drink. There was an eerie truth to his theory.

"But," she replied timidly, "You would never do that, right?"

He stared at her for a while, and his expression did not change. "No," he said, "I probably wouldn't. All that drama is not worth my time and effort."

Dawn wasn't satisfied with his answer. "It makes no difference to your _time and effort_. That would be a horrible thing to do to anyone, Paul. I understand you hate me, but would you do that to me tomorrow night?," Dawn asked in a demanding voice, and her face was hard. He was silent. She sighed before speaking again, "Fine, asshole, in that case just make up a story now and I won't even go to the dumb party."

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure are quick to judge considering I never even said anything."

"Your silence says enough," she replied bitterly, refusing to look him in the eye. Another silence. His voice finally broke it, sweeping to her ears, "Stop being dramatic. It's because of you I even have to go to this party, so you're going. And no, I wouldn't do something that low. The only reason I'd ever call someone a cheating whore would be if she were actually a cheating whore."

Strangely enough, Dawn felt relieved. And she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to remind myself that jewelry can be that expensive - but jewelry CAN be that expensive lol. I know on this past season of ANTM - they had some jewelry (pearls) worth about $40k - I was like ahhhhhh but it was really pretty. Haha, well I don't want to start talking forever but please review! I felt like I sort of took a chance going this direction with the storyline so I would really love feedback!! Thanks!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well, I have technically started writing chapter 10 but I haven't made that much progress. I was finally going to last night but I got sick and now I feel absolutely horrible. And I'm suppose to go to the beach this weekend :(. Anyway, yeah chapter 9 is still done so I should still update on Monday - so much for my being ahead of posting chapters - I guess I just was busy and lazy haha. Did you all see the new episodes? I love Paul's voice - definitely not meant for a "ten-year-old" but whatever, it's better than Ash's. Btw, don't forget to check out **animeflash**'s stories - she had the first ikarishippning fics!

* * *

Chapter 8

"What color are you wearing again?!," Dawn yelled across the hallway.

"Red!," May yelled back.

Dawn rushed into her room, "And you're wearing a strapless dress, aren't you?"

May nodded. Dawn gave her a troubled look, "Then I can't wear strapless."

"Why not?!," May exclaimed, turning her attention away from her make-up.

"Because I'm not going to wear the same style dress as you are!," Dawn answered, admiring the dress draped over May's bed.

May rolled her eyes, "Wear what you want. It's more important that you make a good impression."

"No, it's okay. I won't wear strapless," Dawn insisted, turning back to the door.

"Don't wear a halter either!," May called after her, "You have to show off the necklace!"

"I knowww," Dawn sang, dancing around, "It's going to be the most gorgeous piece of jewelry there!" May smiled and shook her head as she turned back to the mirror. "Crazy girl," she muttered.

A few minutes later, Dawn rushed back in. "Wear a different dress," she panted.

May looked at her curiously, and picked the hanger up, "Why?"

"Because I'm wearing a similar color…what do you call it? Cranberry? _Cerise?_," Dawn said, taking the dress and hanging it back up. She glanced through May's closet and picked up a midnight blue strapless dress, "Wear this instead."

May frowned at her suspiciously.

"Please?," Dawn added, giving her the 'puppy dog eyes.'

"Oh…alright," May finally replied, grinning at Dawn's pout.

"Thank you," Dawn squealed, "I know you're going to look stunning…" She trailed off when she glanced at the clock, and ran back into her room.

May finished dressing and knocked on Dawn's door, "Dawn? Are you ready?"

"Almost!," Dawn answered, opening the door to allow May to enter.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!," May breathed, taking in Dawn's appearance. Her hair was curled and swept into an elegant bun, with a few tendrils framing her face. The silver and pearl necklace gleamed in the light, and the burgundy cocktail dress was very flattering. It fit Dawn's form nicely and had a defined high waist, before it flared away from her hips. The v-neckline with the thin straps made her appear more mature. The matching heels accented her outfit, and made Dawn's legs appear even longer than they already were. May had also curled her hair, but only pulled half of it back. Drew had bought her a diamond choker with matching earrings. She had silver heels to compliment the diamonds along with the now navy dress.

Dawn turned to admire May, "You can say the same about yourself! Drew's so lucky," she said slyly.

May waved her hand to change the subject, "Please. When Paul sees you-"

"He's going to act like he always does," Dawn finished resentfully.

"You don't know that," May responded, crossing her arms. Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang. She could hear the sounds of Drew greeting Paul, and May winked at her before gliding downstairs. Dawn tentatively walked down the hallway, holding her breath slightly as she placed her foot on the first step. She could see everyone turn towards her, and she gripped the staircase rail as she gracefully descended the stairs.

"I'm surprised to see you're actually on time," Paul said, failing to comment on Dawn's appearance.

She narrowed her eyes, "As if you know whether I'm on time or not."

The bemused look in his eye did not change as he stared her straight in the face, "Your friend here let it slip about your little tardiness habits."

Dawn flushed slightly with embarrassment and shot a glare at May, who gave a sheepish smile as an apology.

"You know," she stated, holding her head high and avoiding the subject, "A gentleman would have commented on my appearance."

"_Well you know_," he replied mockingly and feigned interest, "A classy lady wouldn't have cost me thousands of dollars on a stupid practical joke."

Dawn's face soured. "Is that my fault if you won't let me pay you back?," she gritted out.

"Obviously I can't explain it enough to get it through your dense head," he commented, frowning.

"I've heard your explanation!," she complained, crossing her arms.

"Anyway," May broke in, laughing nervously, "We should get going. Drew and I are going to take a separate car." Dawn barely nodded, and Paul said nothing as he strode out of the house. Dawn turned to May, "Save me!"

"Please, it's not going to be that bad," Drew finally spoke up, "Paul is very intelligent."

"I know," Dawn whined, "That's why he makes fun of me all the time."

"You're smart too," May replied quickly, pushing her lightly toward the door, "Go show him! I'm right behind you, now go!" Dawn stumbled out of the door, and straightened immediately when she saw Paul observing her. She felt her face heat up when he shook his head, and she said nothing as she stomped down the steps and over to his car.

"Are you going to throw a tantrum _all night_?," Paul groaned, opening his car door.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum," Dawn mumbled childishly, situating herself in his car.

"Do you really have nothing to say?," she asked suddenly.

"Oh for the…" Paul didn't finish his sentence as he shoved the car keys into the ignition.

"I'll feel better if you say something," Dawn continued, studying her hands, "If I have to make such a good impression at this party."

"Did I say you looked ugly?," he snapped, backing the car out of the driveway.

"No," she replied slowly, "But you didn't say I looked pretty either. What does that make me, average?"

Dawn was pretty sure she heard him curse under his breath.

"This is pretty similar to your stunt yesterday, isn't it?," Paul responded.

'I hadn't even thought of that,' Dawn thought to herself.

"Maybe…"

"So, nothing's changed in one day," he said curtly.

Sitting quietly for a moment, Dawn absorbed his words and blushed brilliantly, 'I guess he still thinks I'm attractive,' she thought, forcing herself to look out the window. Paul had turned on his stereo by then.

* * *

"Why aren't you the slightest bit worried?," May asked, waiting for Drew to lock the door. 

"There's nothing to worry about," he replied calmly, "Did I tell you how gorgeous you looked?"

"Oh," May whispered softly, blushing, "No…"

Drew leaned in to kiss her, "Well, you look gorgeous," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. May smiled and pulled away, "Tell me why you're not really worried."

Drew rolled his eyes, "May, think about it. What's the drinking age?"

"Eighteen," she answered, giving him a curious look.

"So how old is Paul?," he asked, nodding his head subtly to encourage the conversation.

"Eighteen," she responded, "But-"

Drew didn't let her finish, "And doesn't Dawn turn eighteen in a week?"

"Yes…" May gasped, "You don't think that?"

Drew nodded, "I have no doubt they're going to be relaxed tonight."

"I don't know," May said doubtfully, "I don't think Dawn's a big drinker."

"We know Paul will be drinking, remember what Tom said yesterday? Isn't Paul who you want relaxed anyway?," Drew inquired, leading May to the car.

"I guess, but I'm just not sure what Dawn will do. Wait, does that mean Paul's going to be driving?!," May exclaimed, stopping suddenly.

"He's not going to be drunk," Drew said, attempting to continue the journey to the car, "He never goes over the top. But I'm sure he'll be relaxed anyway."

* * *

"Dawn! Paul! We're so glad you could make it," Charlene called, rushing over to them. All Dawn could do was smile. Charlene spotted her necklace and peered closer, "Oh yes, that's a beautiful necklace. I remember seeing this one too, I almost bought it you know. Wasn't that sweet of Paul to buy it for you? And you look just stunning tonight! I think you two just make the cutest couple, we'll have to go out sometime." Charlene ceased her gushing when Tom came over to lead Paul away to the drinks. 

Charlene laughed, "Aren't they something else?"

Dawn's smile did not leave her face, "Mmmhmmm."

"You know," Charlene continued, speaking in a lower tone, "I was worried that Paul would never find someone."

"Oh," Dawn laughed nervously, "He's impressive, isn't he?" 'Act cool,' she thought desperately to herself.

"He certainly is," Charlene answered, "He's always been cold, I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yeah," Dawn breathed, fixated on Paul across the room, "Why is that?," she asked without thinking.

Charlene gave her a strange look, "I thought you knew?"

Dawn broke her gaze and smiled sheepishly at Charlene, "Paul and I haven't been dating that long…I just don't know everything about him yet!"

Charlene smiled back, accepting her excuse, "Yes, I keep forgetting that you didn't grow up with him. He moved here over ten years ago with his dad. He and Tom got along really well, even though Tom was five years older than him. I knew him too, but all that I really know I learned from Tom. Apparently his parents divorced before he moved here, and it sounded like a nasty one. I think his father had an affair, and he and his mother came home to discover it one day. His father was able to gain custody of him and has always been very hard on him. I think he even blames him for the divorce, because he somehow thought Paul was the reason they came home early. His father is very wealthy, but somewhat strange. I'm not sure what happened past that, but I think the experience was enough for Paul to become distrustful of most people."

Dawn's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You think that his dad is the reason he's like this?," she whispered, flicking her eyes back to Paul.

"It's just what I've heard," Charlene replied lightly, "But enough about this. We're celebrating, darling. Have a drink."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Dawn tried to politely refuse. Charlene shook her head and shoved a glass into Dawn's hand, "Nonsense. Oh, Drew! May! We're so glad you could come!" Charlene walked away, leaving Dawn slightly dumbfounded. Glancing between the many people she did not recognize and Paul laughing with Tom about something, Dawn angrily gulped down her glass.

* * *

A couple glasses later, Dawn felt the buzz. She walked over to May with a big grin on her face, "Hey May!" 

May peered at Dawn suspiciously, "How many glasses have you drank?"

"Only three, don't worry," Dawn said with a giggle, waving her hand carelessly.

"You don't seem drunk…but no more, okay?," May warned, "Don't make an idiot out of yourself."

"I know, May, you sound like Paul, sheesh," Dawn replied, rolling her eyes. "Where's Drew?," Dawn asked, changing the subject. May jerked her thumb to her right, "Over there with the rest of them." Dawn glanced in the direction, to see Drew now laughing along with Paul, Tom, and the others.

"They sure seem happy, don't they?," Dawn thought out loud.

May shrugged. "They're always happy at these types of parties. No big surprise as to why," she commented nonchalantly.

"Let's go visit them," Dawn giggled, grabbing May's hand and dragging her along.

May looked uneasy, "Are you sure? Maybe we should wait until they're done."

"They'll never be done!," Dawn exclaimed, "Don't be shy, May."

"I'm not shy," May muttered, annoyed, "I'm just not a big fan of most of those guys."

"Me neither," Dawn agreed, but continued to pull May, "But let's go anyway!"

* * *

"Look who's coming over," Tom observed, his eyes following May and Dawn. 

"They sure are looking fine tonight," another guy said, grinning and drunk.

"Of course May looks fine," Drew replied arrogantly, flicking his hair, "She's _my _girlfriend." Paul said nothing. The drunk guy slapped Paul's back in a joking effort. "If you ever break up with Dawn, give her my number, okay? On second thought, just give her my number," he hooted with laughter. Paul chuckled a little to join the men's laughter, but couldn't help but frown somewhat. "Get real, Jeff, she's better than you. You've been with practically every girl at this party," he replied smoothly. The rest of the men howled with laughter, and Jeff stopped laughing and looked offended, "Well, that's the problem. I haven't been with _every_ girl."

Drew stopped laughing and held up a fist, "And if you ever make a move on May I'll make sure you're never with a girl for the rest of your life."

Jeff held up his hands to mimic a surrender, "Yeah, whatever, I'm not going to touch your f-ing girlfriend."

"Damn straight," Drew mumbled as he took another sip of his drink.

Dawn and May arrived at the group. Jeff strode over to them, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you two look tonight?," he said in a husky voice, kissing their hands while ignoring the glare Drew was shooting him.

Dawn giggled and blushed, "Thank you!" May blushed when Jeff eyed them both appreciatively, and Drew quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Jeff. Dawn blushed harder when Jeff stood behind her, frozen to her spot. "That necklace is stunning," he whispered near her ear, continuing his seduction. He felt the necklace in an admiring fashion and let his hands brush across her neck. "T-thank you," Dawn stuttered back, trembling slightly, unsure of what to say or do.

"Have you forgotten Paul is right here?," Drew spoke up icily. His grip tightened on May, who was currently fuming in her spot. Both Dawn and Jeff glanced up at Paul, who was angrily frowning. 'I can't tell if he actually cares or if it's just his reputation again," Dawn thought, upset.

Jeff gave an apologetic grin, "Sorry man."

"Yeah," Paul sneered, reaching over to Dawn and pulling her behind him.

Jeff stood there awkwardly for a moment, before scanning the room. "Hey Melissa!," he yelled with a wave, striding away from the group. Drew spotted another friend, and led May away over in that direction. Charlene suddenly called Tom over, and the rest of the group dispersed. Paul turned to walk onto the balcony, and Dawn sighed before following him.

* * *

"I, uh, think they liked the necklace," Dawn spoke up hesitantly from behind Paul, who was staring out over the balcony. 

"Of course they did," Paul snorted, "At least you haven't said anything dumb." Dawn's brows furrowed before she strode up next to him, her hands on her hips, "Excuse you, I'm not a moron! So you can stop calling me one!"

Paul merely smirked, but said nothing.

Dawn crossed her arms, "Jerkass," she muttered.

"That's creative," Paul said mockingly.

"Yes," she replied, sticking her nose up, "Actually it is." He rolled his eyes.

"Say whatever you want, I only have to endure it for a few more hours," he stated in a relaxed manner.

Dawn's face fell and she pouted, "You were serious about that?"

"Yes, did you think I was joking?," he replied, "I never want you to speak to me again."

Dawn felt her heart pound and her breathing increase, a familiar feeling of late. 'How can he be serious?,' she thought to herself, 'Never see him again? I always seem to run into him, and now he wants me to go out of my way to avoid him! Does he not even consider me…?' She dug her nails into the balcony rail when she felt her eyes water, the other familiar feeling.

"No," she said defiantly, trying to conceal the wateriness in her voice.

Paul frowned, "You don't exactly have a choice. I'll just ignore you."

"No," she repeated, staring him in his eyes. 'Stupid beautiful eyes,' she thought bitterly.

Paul noticed her eyes welling up, and mentally cursed, "Are you f-ing serious? You're crying again?!"

"I can't help it," she choked, averting her gaze in embarrassment.

"Why do you even give a shit? You've blamed me for everything that's gone wrong for you," he asked, crossing his arms.

Her breath caught in her throat, "I know…I'm sorry…the truth is, you've been right all along. You've helped me whether you've realized it or not. What you've done for me is what a friend would have done."

He raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"A-and," she stuttered slightly, wanting to disappear, "Do you not consider me a friend on any level?," she whispered finally.

Silence. Dawn felt like a knife had been stabbed into her. "O-okay, well if you really want me to leave you alone still," she sobbed, forcing herself to turn around and start walking. She was about to step off of the balcony until his voice broke her step, "Stop."

She turned around, trying to act casually although hope was swelling within her. He turned to face her, "If it means this much to you…"

"You consider me a friend?," Dawn asked eagerly, failing to conceal her hope. Her face lit up and she offered an excited smile.

He sighed, "I don't even know why."

"Oh thank you!," she exclaimed joyously. Pure shock washed over his face when she threw her arms around him to hug him, pressing her head tightly against his chest. He awkwardly placed his arms around her, completing the embrace.

* * *

"Aw, look at them," May cooed, watching Dawn and Paul embrace on the balcony. Drew turned his head to watch as well, "Hm," he said with a smirk, "I don't think I've ever seen Paul hug anyone." 

"How often do you even see him?," May asked, glancing up at Drew, "Besides the gym?"

"I saw him a lot during my childhood. I've seen his mom too, and even then I never saw him and his mom hug," Drew commented, meeting May's gaze, "At least in public."

"This is good!," May exclaimed, "You see that I was right all along?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "They're not dating. Can't you tell?"

May leaned up and kissed Drew, "It all starts with friendship…or rivalry in some cases," she added with a wink.

"You're very confident," Drew said, wrapping his arms around May, "I remember when you were unsure of everything. It only made you that much more intimidated by me."

"Please," May replied, peering at him skeptically, "I was never intimidated by you. I'll admit maybe I was nervous about battling you."

"And now I'm the best there is," Drew recited arrogantly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Rub it in, why don't you? I know you're the best, you know I'm happy for you."

He leaned down and kissed her again, "I'd give it all up for you if I had to."

May smiled, leaning her head against his chest, "But you never will."

* * *

Dawn loved the feeling of having Paul's muscular arms around her. 'Too bad it's only platonic.' She blushed at the thought. She was still blushing when she finally pulled away, albeit resentfully. Paul's arms immediately dropped to his side, and Dawn stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. 'Time for random conversation,' she thought. 

"So…why are you in La Rousse?," she asked, looking up at him, her cheeks pink.

He raised an eyebrow, "Besides the fact that I have a house here?"

She lightly slapped him on his muscular arm, "You know what I meant!"

The smirk that she was coming to find charming grew on his face, "I have a lot of battling this week."

She cocked her head in confusion, "For what?"

"I'm guessing Ash never explained this to you?," he replied cockily.

She frowned, "I guess not. So go ahead and tell me, and try not to be a smart ass about it."

"I have to battle pokemon master 'inductees,' or however you want to classify them. They're trying to become certified, and one of the steps is battling a current pokemon master, among other high level trainers," he explained.

"Are you battling at the battle tower?," she inquired. He nodded.

She continued her inquiry, "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," he stated casually, glancing at his watch.

"What time tomorrow," she pressed, giving him an urging look.

"Nine, why do you care so much?," he snapped.

She frowned, 'He must not be used to the whole 'information' thing.' She didn't let it ruin her mood. "Because," she sang, smiling, "I'm going to come watch and cheer for you!"

"That won't be necessary," he insisted, "They're the ones who need someone to cheer for them." She placed her hands on her hips, "I didn't ask you if it was _necessary_, mister, I'm _telling _you I'm coming."

He looked amused, "Do you enjoy being bossy?"

Dawn flushed with anger, "Why you…" She crossed her arms and huffed, "Excuse me for trying to be supportive."

"I didn't tell you to be 'supportive,' or whatever," he retorted, crossing his arms as well.

She dropped her arms in an exasperated manner, "That's what friends are! You need to work on this friendship thing, buddy."

"Gee," he replied sarcastically, "I know I was having such a problem before you came along."

She giggled, "I don't think Tom and the others count. You haven't had a female friend before, have you? And I'm not talking about _Charlene_ and her friends."

Paul snorted, "I am not friends with Charlene. We're just acquaintances. As for female friends, it all depends on what you define as a 'friend.'"

Dawn eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

He gave her a smug smile, "I think you'll see tomorrow that there are plenty of women who like to consider themselves my 'friends.'"

Paul broke off the conversation to talk to Tom again, and Dawn was left standing on the balcony in confusion. 'What did he mean by 'consider themselves his friends'? I can't think! I need to find May!'

* * *

"There you are!," Dawn exclaimed, walking up to May. 

May gave a sly smile in return, "Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

Dawn flushed, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw you and Paul hugging out on the balcony!," May practically squealed. Dawn blushed yet again, "Oh…well we're friends now, I guess…I'll tell you the full story later, okay?"

May nodded earnestly, "That wasn't a question, sweetie."

Drew walked up, "It's time to go."

"What time is it?," May asked.

"Twelve-thirty, and I have to get up early tomorrow."

Dawn's jaw dropped, "Twelve-thirty?! We've been here that long?!,"

"Yes," Drew joked, "Time flies when you're inebriated."

"Okay, you leave now and I'll find Paul," Dawn said, scanning the room. Spotting Paul, she walked over to him. He was currently bidding Tom farewell. Charlene was standing next to him, and brightened when Dawn came up, "Dawn, thank you for coming. We're going to do something again, soon, okay?"

Dawn nodded, "Sounds great!" 'Great…' she thought, 'I wonder what _that'll _cost.'

"Let's go," Paul said, taking her elbow and leading her out the door. The car ride was mostly silent, as Dawn was getting tired and felt mellow from the music. 'He doesn't exactly look like he's in a talking mood, either,' she thought.

When he pulled into Drew and May's driveway, Dawn spoke up, "Okay, get some sleep, but I'm going to be there cheering you on tomorrow!"

"If you insist…but you won't be the only one," he replied.

Dawn frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!!!! Everybody has an opinion :) 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So much for being ahead now, I was out of town this weekend so I'm still only a paragraph into chapter 10 - but I will still try to have it up by Friday. I'm probably going to a waterpark Saturday, and then the weekend after is going to be an insane white water rafting/camping trip, so I need to hurry haha. Anyway, you might notice that I did stereotype the fan girls at first - but I tried to make them a little bit better (I'm sure they're not _all_ stereotypical ditzes). Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me happy :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Dawn twirled around in front of the mirror, "What do you think of my cheerleading outfit, May?"

"It seems like it still fits pretty well," May responded. It did for the most part, except that it now showed Dawn's midriff.

"I know, I'm glad I had it with me," Dawn giggled, "I'm going to show Paul what a supportive friend I am!" She had practically packed her entire wardrobe for this trip, considering that she wasn't sure when she'd be returning to Sinnoh.

"Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive," May inquired, leaning against the doorframe. Dawn looked at her in confusion, "What are you implying?"

"I mean," May replied, smirking, "You _were_ checking him out a couple days ago. Now that you've reached the friend level, are you sure you're not trying to convince him to go to the next level?"

Dawn laughed, "Don't be silly, May." She leaned down to pick up her pom-poms, "We're friends. And we're going to stay that way. I have a hot friend, and that's it."

"You have a denial issue," May teased, setting down her coffee mug. "I'll go get the directions, hang on." May walked down the hall, and Dawn studied herself in the mirror. 'Is May right, could I really have feelings for Paul so soon? It seems like so much can happen in one week,' she thought, absentmindedly picking up her brush. She heard May's footsteps down the hall, "Here we go," May said, entering the room again, "These are foolproof directions to the battle tower. It's really big, too, so it's hard to miss."

"Thanks," Dawn said, taking the piece of paper and setting it next to her purse. She shoved the pom-poms inside and stood up, smoothing out her skirt. She followed May down the steps and opened the door, "I'll be back later, and I have my cell phone. Have a good day, okay?"

May nodded, "Wish Paul luck for me! See you in a while!" Dawn turned to walk down the steps and heard May close the door behind her. Reading the directions, she began her journey to the battle tower.

* * *

Dawn pushed her way through the crowd of screaming fans. Apparently this was a big event. She wasn't surprised though. Watching skilled trainers was always entertaining. She finally managed to grab onto the rail and pull herself to the front. She could see Paul getting ready on one side of the field. 

She started waving her pom-poms frantically, "Paul!," she yelled, hoping to catch his attention. Her voice must have been distinctive from the crowd, because Paul looked up and seemed amused at her appearance. She winked at him, "I told you I would be here!," she shouted above the crowd. She wasn't sure if he actually heard her, but he must have been talented at lip-reading. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement, and gave her a smug smile. Dawn relaxed somewhat, pleased that he knew she was there. She glanced around the huge tower, trying to kill time before the match started. Dawn scanned the crowd absentmindedly, until she set her eyes on a few other girls dressed up in cheerleading outfits. "We love you Paul!," they screamed. Dawn's eyes narrowed, but she tried to ignore them nonetheless. When the announcer started introducing the challenger, Dawn heard the stadium go wild. It was nothing compared to the deafening sound of the crowd when Paul was introduced, but Dawn couldn't care less, because she was cheering wildly along with all the others. The crowd had calmed down somewhat, and Dawn saw her opportunity to stand out, "Go Paul! I know you can do it!," she cheered loudly. The other girls glared at her, and yelled, "We already KNEW it Paul!"

Dawn scoffed, 'Stay cool. Be mature,' she thought to herself, taking a deep breath, and continued to cheer despite the nasty looks they were shooting her. They finally walked over to Dawn, "Listen, as Paul's friends, we think you should stop looking like an idiot. It looks strange when we're both cheering, because no offense, but you can't out-cheer us."

Dawn didn't turn her head from the match, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was a rule about how many people can cheer. Oh wait. There isn't. I'm _actually_ Paul's friend, so you can shove off."

The leader crossed her arms, "If you're such a good friend of Paul's, why haven't we seen you at his matches before?"

Dawn finally turned to face them, "Just because I'm not a groupie doesn't mean I'm not his friend. You're not his girlfriend, so stop acting so protective."

The girl smirked, "Well we'll see about that. I'm planning on asking him out tonight."

Dawn snorted, "Okay. Have fun with that." Dawn turned her head back to the match, but took a side glance at the girl. She was actually tall, thin, and beautiful. She had the blue eyes, the blonde hair, the pearly white smile. Dawn frowned, 'She's so beautiful, maybe Paul won't be able to resist her company with a free meal!,' she thought resentfully, but forced herself to focus on the match.

* * *

After two matches, it was time for another certified pokemon master to battle. Paul would actually have battles the rest of the week, and Dawn saw her opportunity to go speak to him. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one. By the time Dawn had managed to find Paul, the other girls were already there. 'At least he doesn't look too interested in them,' Dawn thought, even though it was slightly mean. When Paul flicked his eyes up in Dawn's direction, she tried to look away quickly. He just smirked and went back to feigning interest. 

"You were great today," the girl gushed, "I've been to all of your matches."

"Yes, you remind me every time," Paul replied, "And I appreciate it, Lauren, but-"

Dawn subconsciously clenched her fists when Lauren put her hand on Paul's arm to stop him. "Wait," Lauren said, "I was wondering if you'd let me treat you to dinner tonight."

Dawn crossed her arms moodily, but she was practically exploding on the inside. 'Who does she think she is,' Dawn thought furiously, 'Asking him to dinner like that.' She was in major denial, and the jealousy raging within her was not helping. Paul had noticed Dawn's silent tantrum, of course, and was highly amused.

"I don't think so," he replied.

Lauren pouted slightly, "Will you at least come to my party on Friday? It's going to be a celebration after all the battling is over. It's going to be partially in your honor, you know." She batted her eyelashes. 'Give me a break,' Dawn thought resentfully.

"Whatever," Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

Lauren ignored his reaction, "Does that mean you'll come? I promise it's going to be huge, and you can meet all your fans."

"Fantastic," he responded sarcastically, attempting to move away from her.

"Thank you!," Lauren exclaimed excitedly.

He barely let her finish, "If this is just some huge celebration in my honor, that means I can bring whoever I want, right?" Dawn turned her head back toward them, trying not to look too interested.

"Uh," Lauren hesitated, "I guess so…did you have some guy friends you wanted to bring?"

"Actually," Paul responded arrogantly, "I have a female friend I think I'm going to invite. She happens to be a coordinator. And I might just bring her two friends along as well. I'm sure you've heard of Drew and his girlfriend, May, right?"

"Of course I have!," Lauren replied, practically squealing, "Drew's the best coordinator out there! I can't believe he's coming! And his girlfriend May is the cutest, but I'm a fan of hers too! Who's your friend?"

Dawn flushed with embarrassment when Paul gestured over in her direction, "She's right over there."

Lauren face faulted when she caught sight of Dawn, "Oh."

Dawn saw her opportunity, "Yes, we met during your match, Paul, didn't we, Lauren? I hope I won't be intruding on your plans, but it is a party, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Paul cut in, "It's not a date."

Lauren forced a smile, "Right."

"Great, see you then!," Dawn replied, walking toward the exit. Paul saw his chance to leave as well and followed her.

* * *

When they exited the tower, Dawn waited for Paul to walk next to her. When he gave her a smug appearance, she eyed him suspiciously. 

"So you met the president of my fan club, then?," he commented nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets and staring straight ahead.

"Yeah…" she replied, trying to process what he might be doing.

"You didn't seem too fond of her," Paul observed, stepping onto a moving pathway.

"Uh…not particularly," Dawn said slowly, studying his expression. 'I can never figure him out!,' she thought, frustrated.

"I only got that impression from the way you were glaring at her. Or perhaps it was because she was asking me out?," he said lightly, stepping off of the pathway and turning right. Dawn sped up to keep in step with him.

"Come on, Paul," she responded, aggravated, "You turned her down, didn't you? Of course I thought she wasn't right for you."

He stopped in front of a restaurant and turned to her, raising an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm dense?"

"No," she stuttered, shrinking back slightly.

"Admit it, you don't want me to date anyone else," he accused, opening the door of the restaurant. 'Damnit, he's so smart,' she thought to herself, 'I don't like him! I just…don't want him dating anybody else.'

She scoffed at him, "Please. I couldn't care less."

Dawn's brows furrowed at another failure to read his expression. "Whatever you say," he replied, stepping up to the counter to order food. She was lost in thought when the worker behind the counter spoke directly to her, "And what are you having?"

"Uh," Dawn looked very confused, before she snapped out of her confusion and glanced at the menu, "I'll just have the salad."

"Is that all you ever eat?," Paul sneered.

She glared at him, "It's called eating light lunches and watching my weight, jackass."

The worker continued to stare at her expectantly, "Aren't you going to pay?"

Dawn looked at her, stunned, "Excuse me? Why did you assume I was paying?"

The worker returned the look, "You're in the cheerleading outfit, aren't you? Paul always has his lunches bought here by one of his fan club members, and they're usually in cheerleading outfits…so that'll be $20.47, please."

She wasn't sure whether to glare at the worker, or glare at Paul, so her face just soured as she shoved some money in the worker's hands. She then stormed off to sit at a table. Paul eventually brought the food over, looking amused, "And to think I actually thought you might have toned down your dramatic flare."

"Oh shut up," Dawn retorted, still angry, "I'm glad you don't see a problem with that worker thinking I was another fan club cheerleader buying you lunch."

Paul shrugged, "You are dressed up as a cheerleader. And since you were cheering for me, that technically makes you fan. And you just paid for my lunch. Is there a problem?"

Dawn muttered obscenities under her breath as she grabbed her salad. She barely noticed Lauren walk up to the table.

"Oh," Lauren hesitated, turning to Paul, "I didn't realize you two were having lunch." Paul looked at her blankly. Dawn didn't even look up.

Lauren cleared her throat and continued, "Uh, well I was going to ask you to reconsider, Paul, because I just remembered I actually made a down payment on the reservation I made…but if she's your girlfriend…then maybe you should just go with her instead."

Paul chuckled, "We're not dating." Dawn frowned at the relief that washed over Lauren's face. 'I bet she's happy,' Dawn thought resentfully.

Lauren brightened and silently pleaded with her eyes, "So…will you reconsider?" She then added in a hopeful tone, "Please?"

Dawn ignored the anger she felt welling within her as she swallowed another bite. 'Relax,' she thought to herself, 'Paul knows that this girl is not right for him, and he's going to turn her down again.'

Lauren then glanced at Dawn, "I mean…since you're not dating, you won't have a problem with it, right?"

Dawn wasn't sure what to say, so she stupidly stuttered, "Uh…"

Paul broke in, "She just mentioned how she wouldn't care." Upon hearing this, Dawn's eyes widened in surprise, to which Paul smirked. He continued, staring Dawn right in the face, "If such a dedicated fan has gone to so much trouble, how can I say no?"

Dawn was speechless. Lauren squealed with delight, "Wonderful! Meet me at this restaurant at seven, okay?" She placed a card next to Paul and waved goodbye as she skipped out of the restaurant.

"You did that on purpose," Dawn snapped, slamming down her fork.

Paul merely raised an eyebrow, "Did I, now? Do you have a problem with it?"

Dawn flushed, but refused to give in, "If she wasn't good enough ten minutes ago, why is she good enough now?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe I changed my mind," he challenged.

"Spare me," she replied furiously, "You're testing me!"

"Ah," he said casually, "You're assuming that any of this is about you. Wasn't that the mistake you made with your last relationship, focusing on yourself?"

Dawn growled and gritted her teeth. "It was an age difference issue," she forced out, using all the self control she possessed not to lunge at him. 'Breathe, Dawn, breathe,' she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Hm." Paul leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, "Interesting that the age difference presents itself right when you went behind his back. Or perhaps it also has to do with the fact that Misty came to town?"

"Shut. Up," she threatened, her cheeks red with anger.

"Why?," he taunted, draping his arm around the back of the chair, "Because I'm right? Or is it because I'm wrong? You haven't corrected me yet."

"How dare you bring this up," she said quickly in a low tone, "The only reason you said all that is because you already know you're right! You're being a bastard!"

"You have to face it sometime or another," he retorted, "Accept it!"

"I have accepted it!," she screeched, breathing heavily with fury, "That doesn't mean you have to make me keep thinking about it! What kind of a friend are you?!"

"The kind that's here because you wanted me to," he spoke in a domineering tone, and leaned in. The anger had spread to him, "_You_ wanted to be my friend. So here I am, humoring you. But you know what you really wanted? You wanted to just be able to bitch at everything I said, and cloak it under the term 'friendship.'"

Dawn was appalled. She pushed herself away from the table. "Forget it," she said, giving him a deadly glare, "I tried to be here for you today, and this has happened. Keep having dinner with people like Lauren, who will do whatever you ask them. And by the way, I'm paying you back for the f-ing necklace whether your little high class snob friends find out or not! I don't give a shit about your reputation! Leave me alone, you jerk, I hate you!" She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant, too angry to even think about crying. But she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off the tears. She just needed to get to May's house. Soon.

* * *

"I c-can't believe him, May!," Dawn cried, her body shaking with sobs. May rubbed her back soothingly and gave Drew an appreciative smile when he set a tray of tea down. Dawn had told the story to them by then, although it was a bit hard to understand her with her constant sniffling. Drew sat in a chair nearby and leaned forward, clasping his hands, "Alright, May, calm down. It'll be okay. Tell me again why you're so angry at Paul." 

Dawn looked up through her puffy, red eyes and sniffled again, "Because he was a bastard!"

"I understand," Drew responded in a calm voice, "Now do you think he was a bastard for accepting Lauren's dinner invitation?"

"W-what?," Dawn replied, unable to stable her voice through the tears. May continued to rub her back gently, "Don't worry, sweetie," she said in a soft voice, attempting to pacify Dawn, "Drew's wonderful to talk to whenever you're upset. Trust him."

"I d-don't understand what you mean," Dawn said, wiping her eyes and shakily sipping some of her tea.

"Are you angry at Paul for going to dinner with Lauren?," Drew repeated, studying Dawn intently.

"I suppose…a little," Dawn admitted, setting her tea down, "But he was mostly acting like a jerk afterwards," she cried, setting off another wave of sobs. Drew nodded slightly, and waited patiently for Dawn to calm down, with the assistance of May.

"It sounds to me like the whole argument spurred from the fact that he accepted Lauren's invitation. Do you agree?," Drew inquired.

"Maybe…" Dawn replied, and Drew spoke up again quickly, "I'm not siding with Paul, Dawn. He probably should have toned down some of the things he said. But Paul is brutally honest, and your relationship with Ash is in the past. There's no need to argue with everyone who brings it up."

"I'm not going to argue with everyone who brings it up," Dawn protested. May bit her lip nervously, unwilling to side with either of them.

"Of course," Drew replied smoothly, "Paul happened to be one of the first, and we can move on. You've had some harsh words, but friendships grow stronger through this sort of thing. Tell me, why are you upset that Paul agreed to go to dinner with Lauren?"

"Because," Dawn snapped moodily, "He had already declined! She wasn't his type, and the only reason he accepted was because he was trying to test me!"

"Test you for what?," Drew inquired further, and Dawn blushed.

"He was _implying _that I liked him!," she exclaimed, "And I told him that I didn't, and that's when he suggested that I would care if he dated somebody."

"And what did you say?," Drew asked, leaning in further. May let go of Dawn, and turned to stare at her.

"I said I couldn't care less!," Dawn said finally, "So that's why I know he was testing me!"

Drew nodded, "Alright, Dawn, so were you angry that he was testing you, or were you angry that he was actually going to go on a date with Lauren?"

Dawn was silent. She sighed, "Both." May smiled at Drew, pleased with Dawn's answer, but he did not move. He didn't speak, and Dawn took the silence as an urging for her to continue.

"Okay," she whined, "So I don't want him dating anyone else! I don't like him though, I swear!" She placed her hands on her head, and looked down, frustrated.

May finally spoke up, "Sweetie, you can't have it both ways. If you really don't like him, then you'll have to accept him dating other people. He's eighteen! But if you can't stand the thought of him dating anyone else, then…"

"Don't say it," Dawn groaned.

Drew observed them, before continuing, "Dawn, is the problem actually having feelings for Paul, or is the problem your fear of what would happen if you did?"

"Uh…" Dawn stuttered, "I haven't thought about it that much…it's all happening so fast!"

"I see," Drew replied in recognition, "Do you consider it fast because of your recent break up with Ash?"

"It's everything!," Dawn cried, "I shouldn't like someone so quickly after a break up! Even if Paul and I did date, people would think I was on the rebound! And I can't help it, I don't know why, but yes, I'm attracted to Paul! He's smart, and handsome, and talented, and he'd never think of me like that, don't you see?!" After realizing what she said, Dawn flushed with embarrassment.

May embraced Dawn in a comforting manner, "I know it can be hard to define what a rebound is, but sometimes feelings cannot be realized until a breakup. Maybe you've always had some feelings for Paul, and have never known it."

"She's right," Drew added, "And as for Paul's feelings, it's hard to say. He's always been very reclusive in that area, but I can say that he acts differently around you than he does other women."

Dawn sighed and rubbed her eyes again, "It's too late. After today, he really will never speak to me again."

"Don't say that!," May admonished, "You said that about him when you first came here, and you got through it. Go there tomorrow and show him you're not just one of his fan girls!"

Dawn stood up, "You're right, May! I'm going to show him that I'm not some average girl! He's going to see me differently, just you wait! But first…I'm going to go train!" And she pranced out to the backyard.

May stood up and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck, sitting in his lap, "It's like she was never even crying. You're amazing," she cooed, kissing him.

He gave a smug smile, "I know."

* * *

Dawn approached the battle tower, feeling nervous. 'You can do this,' she reassured herself mentally, 'Don't take 'no' for an answer.' Returning to her spot from the day before, she saw that Lauren and her friends were in their same spots. Lauren was eagerly telling them something. 'No doubt about her dinner with Paul,' Dawn thought, trying to ignore the jealousy. 'That was yesterday, and today is today,' she thought, taking a deep breath. She also noticed that Lauren and the others were in their cheerleading outfits. Dawn had chosen not to wear hers today, and had instead worn a simple pair of dark jeans with a somewhat tight dark blue (rather, the color of her eyes) sleeveless top that only covered one shoulder. Her silver earrings hung down and complimented her outfit simply, yet with a hint of elegance. During the battles, Paul had not even bothered to look over at the audience before or after. 'Too bad for him,' Dawn thought with a grin, 'I know exactly where to find him.' She left earlier than she had the day before, as to run into him before he could leave. Dawn waited in the hallway where she knew he would exit, and moved further back from the door. Just as she had predicted, he emerged through the door and was heading for the exit, obviously trying to avoid any fans. 

"I'm afraid there might never be another pokemon master if you keep battling," she commented, leaning against the wall as he was walking down the hall.

He stopped and turned around to face her, "If they can't beat me they don't deserve to become masters. They can try to battle somebody else. Why are you here," he asked, his eyes sweeping across her body, "Thought of a new, creative way to bitch?"

She smirked when she noticed his reaction to her, 'I'm glad I still look good,' she thought, relieved. "Cute," she replied, taking a few steps toward him, "But no. I was just here to watch your match, and also to tell you that you're taking me to the big shindig Friday that's 'partially in your honor'."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Since when do you tell me what to do?"

She took another step closer, leaving only a couple of feet between them, "I'm not a fan girl, Paul, you're not going to order me around. And besides," she gave a pout, "My birthday's Friday. This time I get to order _you_ around."

He scoffed, "What makes you think I even want to tolerate you for that long?"

Her pouting increased, "Aw, Paul, and I thought we were friends?"

Paul crossed his arms and glared at her, "Our little 'friendship' ended with your bitching and claiming to hate me."

Dawn giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, shocking him like she had the other night. She turned her head upward to look at him, "You're so silly, you should know that one teensy fight isn't going to ruin that."

He continued to look stunned. "You're f-ing insane," he muttered.

"I know," she said with a wink, "Aren't we all?" She slowly pulled her hands from around his neck, letting them brush against his chest. "See you Friday," she whispered seductively, and sauntered out through the exit.

Paul couldn't help but smirk, "Crazy girl…"

* * *

May was waiting when Dawn returned, "So? How'd it go?" 

Dawn smiled, "I think he got the message."

May looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"All in good time," Dawn replied slyly, "Let's go shopping first."

* * *

**A/N:** So, yes, you can actually put money down on a reservation. I know I've had to give a credit card number before - so they can charge you a fee if you miss the reservation. Okay, that was a little random, please review:) 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Didn't I say this would be up about a week ago? I'm really sorry!! Ahh!! Anyway, I am leaving on a trip through Monday today (b/c it is after midnight right now) and well first off my copy editor has been busy all week but we finally got to talk today and she was asking me if I was going to post and I was like, I'm not leaving until I update! I really don't have an excuse though. Do you know what I've been doing for the past 2 weeks? Nothing! I'm very unproductive when I have nothing to do, and while it has been nice sleeping about 11 hours every night, I have to have something to do - these first 9 chapters were written during my last month of school. I know it sounds crazy, but it's like my dad says, "If you want something done then ask a busy person." The good news is I have trips planned and I will actually be busy now, improving the chances of me getting the next chapter done quickly lol - I'm a deadline person. Also, my copy editor/best friend read this chapter and said, "You do realize that now I'm not going to let you wait two weeks to write chapter 11." So there you go, I have to have the next chapter up within a week. :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Dawn stretched as she let her feet touch the floor, pulling the covers off of her. She yawned, before her eyes widened in glee.

"I'm EIGHTEEN!!"

"I see Dawn is awake," Drew mused from downstairs, pouring his buttermilk pancake batter onto the griddle. May eyed the sizzling pancake appreciatively, and nodded, "It sounds like she's pretty excited, too. It's going to be an eventful day!"

Drew sighed, "Do we have to go to this thing tonight?"

May frowned, "Yes," she insisted, "Paul wants you there, so you're going."

"He only wants me there so he's not the only one suffering," Drew muttered resentfully.

"I knew you weren't big on parties, Drew, but I didn't think you were this anti-social!," May exclaimed.

"I'm not," Drew protested quickly, "I just despise events thrown by screaming fan-girls. I like having fans, but I'm always afraid I won't return in one piece. They're animals!"

May covered her laugh with her hand, "Well I'm a fan too, so does that make me an animal?" He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Whatever. You show some control. And you should feel honored."

She held her head high smugly, "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because," Drew replied, flipping the pancake, "You're dating me. Do you know how many girls would kill for that honor?"

"If you weren't making me pancakes right now…" May grumbled, defeated, and rested her head on her hands.

"Tsk, tsk," he teased in a scolding manner, "Empty threats."

May was about to reply, but the rumble of footsteps racing down the stairs distracted her. Dawn slid into the kitchen and twirled around, "Good morning!," she sang cheerily. May smiled and gave Dawn a big hug, "Happy birthday!"

Drew nodded, taking the pancakes off of the griddle, "Happy birthday, Dawn, would you like some pancakes?"

"Why thank you!," Dawn exclaimed, pouring herself a glass of milk. May quickly started scarfing down her own pancakes, and when she finished stood up and returned with a big extravagantly wrapped box.

Dawn blushed, embarrassed, "Did you get me a present? You know you didn't have to! You've already been so nice to let me stay here!"

"It's no trouble at all," May assured, sliding the box towards Dawn, "Why don't you open it now?"

May did not have to tell Dawn twice. She gasped when she opened the box, letting out a squeal of excitement, "Clothes! You know me too well, May!"

May laughed and Drew couldn't help but smile. "I should hope so," May commented, "You're my best friend!"

Drew pretended to be hurt, "You mean I'm not your best friend?"

May shoved him playfully, "Shush, you know what I meant."

Dawn embraced May again, "Oh thank you! I love them!"

Drew spoke up, "What exactly did you have in mind for the rest of the day? Besides that thing tonight," he added with a hint of disdain.

"Wait," Dawn said, holding up her hands, "You mean you're not excited about a fan-girl event?" Drew gave her an incredulous look, and Dawn started laughing, "I was just kidding, Drew! Don't think of it as a fan-girl event, think of it as my birthday party!"

"That's some birthday party," Drew retorted, picking up the dishes, "if your ideal present is having a bunch of girls fawn over Paul."

"Don't worry," Dawn replied, waving her hand, "My ideal party is a bunch of free food! Anyway, I have to make sure I'm looking fabulous at that party. So after I have a training session with my pokemon, you need to take May and me back to your gym."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "I thought you hated my gym. Are you sure it's not too," he made air quotes with his fingers, "sexist?"

"There's a more important mission at hand," Dawn said, crossing her arms haughtily, "Plus I need a work out and a massage. So does May. And it wouldn't hurt for you either, Mr. Attitude."

Drew rolled his eyes, "You're calling _me _'Mr. Attitude'? Wasn't that reserved for Paul?"

"More than one person can have the same name," Dawn informed him, turning to May, "I'll be ready in a couple of hours."

May nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure Drew doesn't bother us."

Drew scoffed, "Maybe I should go sit in the corner."

"Way to brainstorm!," Dawn teased, exiting the room.

"Ooh," May said, "She's going for it tonight! I think your speech really worked."

"Well," Drew replied, flipping his hair, "If you have the skill…"

"Mmhmm," May nodded, not really paying attention, "So I was thinking that you could utilize that skill a little bit more."

Drew looked at her suspiciously, "I think I know where this is going, and the answer is no." May pouted, and clasped her hands together, "Please? I know you can convince Paul-"

"What are you talking about?!," Drew interrupted, raising his voice, "I can't convince Paul to do anything, and what would I convince him to do? Oh, hey Paul," he mimicked, "Since it's Dawn's birthday and all, maybe you should ask her out."

May huffed, "That's not what I meant!"

Drew didn't let her finish, "I told you I didn't want to get involved! I've been involved enough! She has to do this on her own."

"I know!," May replied in a shrill voice, slightly panting with anger and frustration, "If you would let me _finish_," she added with a glare, "You wouldn't have jumped to conclusions. If you can get anything out of Paul-"

"Like what?," Drew challenged, rolling his eyes.

May let out a frustrated sigh, "Shut up will you?," she said calmly, although her face looked as if it was made of stone, "All I'm saying is that if you hear something that sounds like Dawn is just going to get hurt, then maybe you should tell me, okay? That's all."

"That's all?," Drew scoffed, "That's a sneaky way to ask me to get Paul to admit his feelings. First off, that is not normal locker room talk. Second off, this is Paul. Do you understand what I'm saying? Are you reading my lips? Paul."

"Okay, damnit!," May spat, clearly fed up, "If you say Paul one more time I'm going to scream! Just forget it, okay? I'm sorry I asked." She stormed off.

"May!," Drew called after her, but she ignored him. He winced when he heard the door slam, and sat down tiredly in a chair. "This is going to be a long day," he sighed.

* * *

"This child is yours no matter whose it is biologically." 

"I know I said that, but…"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you."

"Well why do I keep finding you with him? Why can't he stay the hell away from you?"

"Come on, that's just how he is! Believe me, if I could get rid of him, I would."

"Dawn?"

May's voice broke Dawn's concentration, and she flicked her eyes away from the T.V.

"Watching your soap opera?," May asked, glancing at the screen.

Dawn grinned, "I finished training, so I just thought I'd catch up." May sat down next to her, "I thought you told me you were going to stop watching this…about a year ago."

"I know," Dawn admitted sheepishly, "But I can't get enough of the drama and romance. It's so addicting." She turned back to the T.V., "They're so sweet, aren't they? But I think they're going to break up. She has so much chemistry with Brian."

May laughed, "Can you pry yourself away? We need to go."

Dawn turned off the T.V. and put down the remote. "Yeah," she said, picking up her gym bag, "I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Drew said, walking into the room. May focused her attention in another direction, purposely ignoring him. Dawn immediately noticed the unusual show of coldness between them. Drew walked briskly out of the room. "I won't wait around all day!," he called. May sighed and muttered inaudibly while she picked up her bag.

"Uh," Dawn hesitated, "Am I missing something? What's up with you two?"

May put on a façade of confusion, "What do you mean? I don't need to be 'lovey-dovey' with Drew every second of the day, Dawn."

"Yeah, but," Dawn protested, but May interrupted her, "Let's get going or we'll be late."

* * *

"Isn't it a little late for Paul to be here?," Dawn inquired, anxiously walking towards the gym. "Things have an uncanny way of happening, and I have a feeling that he's going to be here," May responded. "Yeah, but Drew didn't you say he normally came in the morning?," Dawn asked. Drew shrugged his shoulders, "He usually does. There's a chance he came a little later today." 

'Ooh, I hope so,' Dawn thought eagerly to herself, 'Especially if he's lifting weights!'

"I see you smiling," May teased, "You're thinking about Paul."

Dawn stuck up her nose and smirked, "I can think about whoever I want. It's my birthday."

"Right. What's your excuse going to be after tomorrow?," May shot back, grinning. Dawn felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment, "Whatever, May, it's no secret that I like Paul."

Drew rubbed his temple and let out a loud sigh, "I know it's your birthday, Dawn, but please spare me from the girl talk."

Dawn crossed her arms and pouted. May spoke up in her defense and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, you know what, Drew? Dawn can talk about whatever she wants. Maybe she wasn't talking to you, and she was talking to me instead, so if you don't like it, then don't listen!"

Another sigh. "Hey!," Dawn shouted, "Stop being such a jerk, Drew! I don't know what's going on, but it's my eighteenth birthday here, and I want you two to stop fighting! Ugh, finally, we're here." They all sped up their pace to enter the building. After checking in, Drew went ahead without a word. May frowned, and Dawn gave a sympathetic smile, "Hey, just don't think about him, May. Guys are just strange sometimes."

"I know," May groaned, "But sometimes I just can't help but wonder if…maybe Drew and I really aren't meant to be."

"What to do you mean?," Dawn asked, shocked, before she pressed the elevator button, "I thought you already had that big fight and you knew he was 'the one'."

"Sometimes people change, Dawn," May replied, stepping into the elevator.

Dawn shook her head slightly, "Woah. Woah." She held up her hands in mock defense, "One fight is not going to be the end for you two. First off, you two are made for each other. Second off, he's just being moody. Third off,-"

"I don't think I can stay here in La Rousse," May finished, and Dawn let her hands fall to her sides.

"You can't be serious," Dawn whispered in disbelief.

"No, it's just…" May trailed off when the elevator doors opened again, and she put on a smile, "Don't worry about it right now. I'm not breaking up with Drew."

"But-" Dawn squeaked.

May shook her head, "But nothing. Please don't say anything, okay? I just need to think."

Dawn hesitated, before slowly responding, "Alright."

May smiled again, "There. We'll feel better after a workout." Then she added with a wink, "Start up those endorphins."

"I'm already happy enough with the fact that it's my birthday!," Dawn exclaimed, closing her eyes and twirling around.

"If you're too happy, then you shouldn't look behind you," May said, purposely averting her eyes.

Dawn froze, "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"To answer your question, yes, but don't worry, because I'm sure everyone knows you're here," the familiar voice rang from behind.

May struggled to keep a straight face as she gave Dawn a teasing look and walked off.

"You sure like to come up behind me, don't you?," Dawn quipped, turning around to face Paul.

He smirked, "You sure like to be obnoxiously loud, don't you? If you weren't so wrapped up in yourself, you wouldn't act like I magically appear."

Dawn put on a smug demeanor, "Your insults are useless today," she said as she stuck up her nose, "Because today is my birthday."

"So I've heard," Paul commented.

"Were you coming to wish me a happy birthday?," she asked, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I was coming over to tell you to shut up."

Dawn's temper got the best of her, "What?," she cried, indignant, "I wasn't that loud!"

"Well," he pointed to a nearby bench press, "If you're in another city, then maybe you weren't. If you're five feet away, then maybe you were."

She rolled her eyes, "You're a lot of talk."

"No," he responded, "You are, and that's the problem here."

"The problem is," she cut in quickly, "that you haven't wished me a happy birthday!"

Paul said nothing, and turned around to resume his workout.

"Where are you going?," she asked, "Paul? Paulie? Paullieee," she sang, making Paul flush with embarrassment and a few men snicker.

He turned back around to her, "You're being annoying," he gritted out, restraining himself from shouting. "I know it is your birthday, but can you please not be an annoying bitch?"

Dawn frowned and crossed her arms, "Sorry. Obviously pet names get you moody."

He glared at her. "What did I tell you about the gym and my reputation?," he warned in a low tone.

She waved her hand, "Alright, alright, geez, you're lucky you're so sexy."

Paul's jaw dropped slightly, "Uh?"

"Just kidding!," she whispered, "I won't bother you, I'm just a little hyper today."

He gave her a look of disbelief, "And how should I classify your behavior on other days?"

Dawn studied him for a moment, choosing to ignore his insult, "Today's just different. See you tonight." She left him to finish his workout and walked over the ellipticals. 'This is like déjà vu,' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Going with the little black dress, huh?," May asked, studying Dawn later in the foyer. They were going to leave for the party any minute. 

"Yeah, do you like it?," Dawn replied, glancing down at her black strapless dress.

May smiled, "Haven't I always?" May was wearing a red halter dress. Dawn couldn't help but smile, "You always wear red, May!"

"I know," May admitted, blushing slightly, "But I just love the color!"

Dawn laughed, "Well wear whatever you want, because it's my birthday!" She danced around in celebration.

The door opened, "If that's how you're planning on dancing, then maybe you should stay here." Dawn stopped, but was unable to control the red seeping into her cheeks, "That's not how I normally dance," she explained, turning to Paul.

"Yeah, Paul," May spoke up, "I'd like to see how _you _dance."

"Just because we choose not to look like idiots doesn't mean we can't dance," Drew commented, entering the room. May glared at Drew, "Since when are you the authority on dancing?"

Drew scoffed, "I never said I was, but maybe I'm tired of you insinuating I can't dance just because I don't dance like you do."

May stood up in anger and placed her hands on her hips, "I wasn't insinuating anything! Maybe you're just looking for a fight!"

"Get real," Drew sneered, flicking his hair, "I have better things to do than fight with you."

"Uh," Dawn grabbed Paul's arm and whispered to him, "Let's go." For once, Paul agreed with her. Their exit did not go unnoticed. "We'll be right there," May called after her. She turned back to Drew, "Are you coming, or do you have better things to do than be seen with me now?"

Drew was taken aback, "You know that's not true."

She tapped her foot impatiently, "Then let's get going."

* * *

The silence was deafening, and Drew couldn't take it anymore, "What's wrong May?!," he demanded. 

She remained calm, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about," Drew growled, "how you've been acting like a bitch all day."

Her jaw dropped, "Me acting like a bitch?! You're the one who was rude in the first place! It's just like it was six months ago."

"No," he said, "It isn't."

"Do you want to know what's wrong, Drew?," May asked, her anger building, "It's like we're back at square one! We could have been fighting and fighting and then where would we be? I don't want to go through a replay of last time!"

"Neither do I," Drew cut in, "So what's the problem? Is it that time of month?"

Wrong answer.

"What?!," May screeched, "How dare you ask that! That's like an unwritten law! You want to know the problem? Maybe we just aren't meant for each other."

Drew said nothing.

May pressed her hand to her temple, "I just…"

"So you want to break up with me?," he asked in a low tone.

"That's not what I'm…I don't know," May stuttered, feeling very uncomfortable, "Ahh," she sighed, desperate for any tension relief, "This is so much drama."

"Tell me about it," Drew muttered.

"Drew," May continued in a tiny voice, "Maybe it's just being here in La Rousse every day, the routine, never traveling anymore."

"Routine?!," he exclaimed, "You're blaming routine? What were you going to do when we got married?!"

May flushed, "W-what?"

Drew became embarrassed, and forced his attention on the road, "Just forget I said that."

"You thought we were going to get m-married?," she choked, gripping her leg tightly.

"I don't know!," he said quickly, "I just assumed that one day we would. I didn't consider us engaged, if that's what you mean. We're not ready, and it looks like we never will be."

"I never said that," May snapped, upset, "You don't even understand how many times I've imagined us married. It's just a girl thing. But there's a difference between some daydream and what's happening right now. I need to get out of La Rousse, Drew, and if you don't want to come with me, then I'll go myself."

Drew pulled into a nearby parking lot, and turned to her, "I never said I didn't want to come with you. But obviously you need to go back to Petalburg and figure some things out."

May sat there for a second, before nodding, "I think you're right," she gave him a small smile and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

He sighed, "I don't know about you, but I'm not feeling up for this party anymore."

She shook her head, "Me neither. Let's go back. Dawn will understand."

* * *

"What the hell?," Paul glanced in the rearview mirror, "Why are they pulling off?" 

Dawn watched as the car turned around and drove off in the opposite direction, "They turned around."

He cursed, "They're not going, are they? I'm going to have to suffer by myself, aren't I?"

She frowned, "I'm right here, you know. You still haven't wished me a happy birthday."

Paul glanced over at her, annoyed, "After that necklace I bought you, I don't have to do a damn thing."

She smiled slyly, "Are you telling me that necklace was a birthday present?"

He kept focused on the road, "If you want to interpret it that way."

"I'll take that as a yes," Dawn replied with a grin, "How much further?"

"If you even dare to ask me that again," Paul threatened, pulling onto a side street.

Dawn waved her hand in a dismissive manner and laughed, "You're not going to do anything! You don't scare me. Quite the opposite, in fact," she joked. He pulled into a parking spot.

"You know what, Paul?," Dawn asked in a sugary voice. Paul flicked his eyes over in her direction, humoring her.

She lowered the tone of her voice, "I should really thank you for that necklace."

He looked bored, "It'll be thanks enough if you never mention it to me again."

Dawn smirked and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Deal, but I should properly thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I highly doubt you could."

"It doesn't matter what you think," she responded, "Your standards are way too high. But you don't understand how grateful I am for that necklace."

"I'm pretty sure I do. You won't shut up about it."

Dawn let out a soft laugh, "You're funny when you're sarcastic."

Paul rolled his eyes, "I wasn't even being sarcastic. I was being serious."

"Yes, and I like it when you're serious, because you're very honest," she said, "albeit blunt," she added under her breath. "But just don't be…too serious," she continued, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Damnit," he snapped, "How many conversations do we need to have about this f-ing necklace?"

'Don't let him get angry,' she desperately thought, 'Keep your cool.'

"I'm past the necklace," she replied, "Are you?"

He gave her a scrutinizing look, "What is your point?," he asked, suspicious.

"My point is," she explained, "I was thanking you."

He let out an irritated sigh and gripped the steering wheel, clearly annoyed, "You just said you were past it!"

"I know," Dawn said, "Because I'm moving on to this…" 'I guess it's now or never,' she thought. And with that she placed her hands on his face and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was nothing like I thought it was going to be - so it was sort of random but I did feel that too much drama had been placed on Dawn/Paul and I was like, well okay let's put some drama on Drew and May - they're 19/20 - they shouldn't be living like some married couple - until they're married ;). And then I felt bad about making you all wait so long, so although I could have stretched it out further - there you go - the Dawn/Paul kiss. Sorry about the cliffhanger - I hate them when I'm reading them but I really didn't have the time to write out the whole aftermath. I should be in bed right now b/c I'm driving A LOT this weekend. Oh, and the soap opera haha that's a real story line on my soap - except I changed the character's name. Please review!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WERE OVER 20 JUST FOR ONE CHAPTER!!!!! **I really appreciate all the feedback, really. Anyway, I said a lot in my profile but basically chapter 12 isn't coming until late next Friday (July 6), because I'm going to be out of town from July 3-6. Oh and warning, this chapter is dramatic, but I love it! I was in the mood for drama, and I went for it :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Dawn felt slightly lightheaded from the intensity. The chemistry was undeniable, and she only hoped it would last. Paul responded to her kiss, and let his hands run slowly up her arms, finally resting on her shoulders. Just when Dawn thought all was going well, she felt the kiss being broken as his hands pushed her away. Heat flooding her cheeks, she forced herself to glance at his face, and as usual, she was unable to read his expression. 'Why am I such an idiot?,' she thought to herself, 'He just rejected me, and now everything will be awkward!' She glanced down at her hands, which were now resting in her lap.

Paul finally spoke up, "So, I was right."

Her throat was dry, but she managed to crack out an, "About what?"

He snorted, and she could feel his gaze on her, "You know what."

The inevitable tears stung her eyes, "Okay," she replied, her voice thick, "So you were right. And now I've made an idiot out of myself, again. Is there anything else you want to add?"

He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his temple, "Could you just not overreact for once?"

Dawn kept her gaze out the window, "I'm not overreacting," she responded in a low tone.

"Well your tears aren't fooling me," he said curtly. She was on the brink of just walking back home, but her legs seemed frozen.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she spat sarcastically, "I apologize for not being ecstatic about rejection. I'll work on it for future occurrences."

"Oh shut up," Paul growled, glaring at her. The drama gene was triggered. Her head whipped around, and her eyes were gleaming with fury directed at Paul.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" she screeched, making Paul wince slightly from his offended ears, "You should have thought about this before taunting me! I've tried to be nice to you, and here I made a huge mistake by thinking maybe you would be nice for once! I practically put everything on the line here, and what did you do?! You rejected me, and now you're insulting me for being upset?! You…you asshole! You're just a big asshole! I can't even think…" She trailed off, turning her head away from him in shame to hide the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks.

"Look," Paul responded coldly, "Being nice to me does not mean anything. My fan girls practically serve me, so does that mean I should go out with them?"

"This is different," Dawn interrupted in a raspy voice.

"No," he continued, "It isn't. Furthermore, why would I be inclined to date you? Do you remember that two weeks ago you were dating Ash? You were spying on him, so excuse me if I don't feel like signing up to be the next chump."

"You're different from Ash," she insisted, "I trust you!"

"Wrong," Paul cut in, raising his voice slightly, "You trust that I won't fall for some girl's charms, and you know that I don't have an old female love interest. You just think I'll make the exception for you."

Dawn was speechless. Once again, Paul seemed to know her better than she knew herself. 'He's right,' she thought bitterly, 'I was hoping I'd be different for him, and I could be confident that he wouldn't give any other girl the time of day.'

"Despite how intuitive you may be for a guy," she said slowly, "You're still a guy. And you can never fully understand."

"Right. Thanks for the lecture, but I don't remember mentioning that my life's goal is to understand the woman complexity. From spending the past week and a half with you though, I'm pretty sure fifty percent of it is emotional overreactions and crying." He glanced towards the outside of the car, obviously interested in leaving.

"Well, I'll be!," Dawn mocked, placing her hand to her chest, "You sure have it figured out, don't you?"

"Enough!," Paul snapped, "I've listened to enough of your whining for today. I've put up with it a bit longer, and you can consider that your f-ing birthday present. Now we're going inside, or I'll have to put up with hundreds of whining girls wondering why I wasn't there, and what my schedule is for the next ten years."

"Fine," Dawn grumbled, hastily opening the car door, "I need a major drink anyway."

* * *

The car ride home was silent for the most part. May was grateful that Drew had put on some music. She didn't even know what to say. 'I hope everything goes well with Dawn tonight,' she thought, 'And if something bad does happen, I'll feel awful for not being there. But I just need time to think.' Drew finally pulled back into the driveway, and wordlessly turned off the car. May opened the car door and waited for Drew to unlock the door to the house, standing there awkwardly. When he opened the door, he turned expectantly to May. "I, uh, am going to go pack," she muttered, and jogged up the stairs. After quickly changing into her pajamas, she hoisted a suitcase onto the bed and began stuffing clothes in it. Her concentration was broken when she noticed Drew standing in the doorway. She stopped what she was doing, and looked at him, "Yes?" 

Drew felt nervous, which was rare for him, "May…I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

May gave a small smile, "I know."

His nervousness dissipated, and was replaced with his usual arrogance. "If you know that, why are you leaving?," he demanded.

She ran her hand through her hair in an effort to relieve her anxiety. "Sometimes love just can't cover everything," she responded simply.

"What do you plan to do for the rest of your life? Plan everything perfectly, so nothing ever goes wrong?," Drew mocked.

May frowned, "I never said that, and what are you planning on doing? Starting an argument with me every day? Mocking me endlessly until I finally just admit that you're always right?"

Drew stood there silently, glaring at the ground. She wasn't sure whether he was angry with her or himself. "May," he said quietly, "I thought you knew that my teasing is just superficial. I know I said I'd try to stop, but maybe that's just what I do. It's hard for a guy to express his love fully, because guys aren't the most sensitive, but you have to believe me when I say that I love you."

"I believe you," she replied, clasping her hands together delicately, "I just think that maybe you need someone who doesn't mind being teased all the time. Someone passive, and gentle, and-"

"Beautiful?," Drew finished, exasperated. "May, don't you see?! You're describing yourself! You're the sweetest person I know, and here you think that I need someone better than you. Have you even given thought to what _you _want?"

May flushed, "N-no," she stuttered out, "But I just think-"

"I know what you think," Drew interrupted again, "But you haven't considered that I know what I want?"

"Of course I have," she replied quickly, "You just don't know what you're missing though, someone you can get along with better…"

"What?!," Drew exclaimed, frustrated, "You know that no couple can go without arguments, so stop thinking up the perfect girl. I'm looking at her."

"Stop it," May whispered, before speaking again, "We have too many arguments. Haven't you considered that we just clash a little too much?"

"So what are you going to do?," Drew inquired in a low, desperate tone, "Have it all planned out? Where's the passion in that?," he grabbed her arms, "Where's the emotion? The love?"

May could hardly stand to look at him, and her eyes teared up as her breath caught in her throat, "You're not thinking rationally, Drew. What guy yearns for emotion?"

"I'm not saying I want to be emotional," he pleaded, "But look at me now! You complete me, May, how many times must I embarrass myself? I'm pouring out emotions, but it doesn't matter that girls are emotional, and guys aren't. That's why we're meant to be together, to balance each other out…"

May had a pained expression on her face, "Have you been watching Dawn's soap opera? You're not sounding like yourself." She backed away from him and returned to her suitcase.

"May!," Drew rasped out, "What more do I need to do? Why do you think I'm making this up? Believe me!"

"No!," she choked, wiping her eyes quickly, "No, I can't. I'm sorry, Drew, I truly am, but I can't be in this same situation every six months, or get into some huge argument every week. I thought you agreed I should leave for Petalburg anyway?"

"I know I did," he answered, "but I realized that letting you think about this for too long could be a big mistake. One that," he took her hand in his, "I don't want to regret for the rest of my life."

"Please stop, Drew," she whimpered, sliding her hand out of his, "I can't handle this."

"Why not?," he begged, falling to his knees, "Do you see me reduced here? You can't handle this because you know you love me too."

May took another shaky breath, "You know I do. But we're young, and maybe we don't know any better."

"Why are you making me do this?," Drew choked, breathing heavily, "I did this before, six months ago. I know I'm proud, and you know it too. Why are you making me kneel here, begging you, feeling helpless? I should be helping you, that's what I should be doing…protecting you."

"Please," May breathed, sobbing and digging her nails into the shirt she was placing in the suitcase, "Stop it, Drew, just stop it!"

"No," he protested, "You're leaving me! You said you just wanted to think things over, but you're encouraging me to find someone new! I'm not letting you leave, May!" He clutched her leg as she attempted to move away from him.

"Let go of me," she ordered weakly, "There are too many differences between us. I have to get out of here."

"Fine," he pleaded, "We'll go wherever you want to go."

"No, Drew," she whined, trying to shake him off, "We won't. Please get up, I can't stand to see you like this."

"Well I can't stand to see you leave," he insisted, reluctantly letting go of her leg. He let his arms fall to his side, and he hung his head in shame. He felt ashamed for the petty arguments, he felt ashamed for begging, and he felt ashamed that May felt he needed someone even better than her.

He let out a ragged breath and stood up, "Fine…you're probably the best thing that ever happened to me…but you deserve better, May, not me. I deserve to be alone."

"What are you saying?," she cried, "You deserve to have a wonderful-"

"No," Drew interrupted, "I can't imagine my life with anyone else. You deserve someone better, but just…damnit," he cursed, "Don't tell me what I deserve."

May nodded, unable to stop the tears from flowing, and turned back to her suitcase. Hearing Drew exit the room, she covered her face with her hands, "I never meant for it to go this far," she sobbed.

* * *

Dawn had lost count of how many drinks she had. She didn't care either. Feeling the vibrations of the bass made her grin and stumble over to Paul, "Paul," she said, slurring slightly, "You're really hot tonight." She giggled and proceeded to kiss him. He pulled away, "Dawn," he grumbled, "I have to finish my drink." He chugged the rest of his drink and threw the bottle away, smirking, "Now where were we?" She laughed again, letting her hands run along his arms and chest, "You're so sexy!" He chuckled and brought her face towards his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Their make-out session only lasted a few minutes, when Dawn's phone interrupted them. "Oh…it's May!," Dawn exclaimed, bringing the phone to her ear, "Hey May!" 

"Dawn?," May's voice answered.

"Yeah? You're really missing out, May," Dawn replied, laughing at Paul's drunken grin.

"Uh…Dawn? How much have you had to drink?," May asked, concerned.

"Hmm…I can't remember," Dawn giggled, "Paul how much have I had to drink?"

"I don't know," he replied carelessly, "Hang up the phone."

Dawn continued to laugh, "I will! May…I'll see you later," she slurred.

"No, I'm coming to get you Dawn, I have to leave tomorrow and I need to make sure you're home safely," May said.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Dawn said lightly, watching people dance from across the room, "Paul's got a car."

"Right," May replied curtly, "And did Paul drink too?"

"Duh," Dawn laughed, "He's being so much fun tonight. Usually you're such a fun spoiler, Paul," she said, poking him.

"Dawn? I'm coming to get you. See you in twenty minutes." May hung up the phone. "May's making me go home," she pouted.

"Paul," she said, leaning down and kissing him, "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I didn't change my mind," he responded, carelessly again, "I just can't date you." He chugged another beer. "Why?," Dawn whined, wrapping her arms around him and drunkenly smiling up at him. "Because I'm leaving for Sinnoh," he answered.

"Oh," she frowned, before brightening, "I could come with you!"

"Yeah," he agreed, giving a rare smile, which was completely due to the alcohol, "You should…you talk too much." Dawn grinned and leaned her head up towards him.

* * *

May walked in the party, suddenly overwhelmed the strong scent of sweat and alcohol. The room was becoming hazy, and her jaw dropped when she witnessed Paul and Dawn making out on a nearby seat. "Dawn?!," she exclaimed, shocked. Dawn broke the kiss and grinned up at May, "Hey May!" 

"Uh…" May hesitated, still stunned, "We need to go."

"Aw…alright," Dawn agreed, reluctantly releasing herself from Paul's embrace. "You need to come too," she slurred while drunkenly pointing her finger at Paul. He frowned, "Alright…but you owe me another drink…"

"Okay," May said quickly, "We'll make sure to get you another drink later, now let's go." She carefully led them out into her car, praying that they wouldn't vomit in it, and sped over to Paul's house. When she was sure he was in his house, she turned back to Dawn, "Okay, Dawn, you may be drunk but you better tell me what happened."

"Oh…" Dawn replied, struggling to remember, "I kissed him and then he rejected me…then…I was having some drinks and he was being super hot," she giggled, "and so we made out."

"What?," May asked, shocked, "Why did you make out if he rejected you?"

"Hmmm," Dawn glanced around, although it was difficult for her to focus, "Oh yeah! He told me he couldn't date me because he was leaving…for Sinnoh I think…and then he said I should come along! And then we made out some more!"

May's eyes widened, "I can't believe he said that. He must have been really drunk for that sort of confession."

"I guess…" Dawn slurred.

May rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe it's good you're telling me now, because I'm not so sure you're going to remember tomorrow."

"Mmmkay," Dawn responded lightly, staring out the window. May sighed and led the stumbling Dawn to bed, where she was relieved to see Dawn fall asleep immediately. "You're going to have a headache tomorrow," May murmured, shutting the door.

* * *

"Dawn?," May's soft voice interrupted Dawn's sleep. Dawn winced at the bright light when she cracked her eyes open, and groaned, "Why does my head hurt?" 

"Well, you were very drunk last night," May explained, "But you've been sleeping for about twelve hours. I'm sure you've already slept off a lot of your hangover."

"Oh…well let me go back to sleep," Dawn mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. May pulled them back down, despite Dawn's incoherent protests.

"Do you remember what happened last night?," May asked, and Dawn scrunched up her face as she searched her memory. "Oh great," Dawn sighed, "I remember being utterly rejected by Paul."

"You, uh, don't remember anything else?," May inquired further. Dawn gave her a look of confusion and May continued, "You were making out with Paul when I got there. And then you told me what happened."

"Wait," Dawn exclaimed, "I do remember making out with him. But I don't remember having a conversation with him…or you for that matter."

"Yes, well," May replied, "You had a nice 'drunk confession,' and Paul told you that he couldn't date you because he was leaving for Sinnoh…and apparently he invited you along."

"Really?!," Dawn responded, stunned, "No way…he would never say anything like that."

"I know," May agreed, "But he was drunk, remember? Don't you see, Dawn? He obviously is fonder of you than he lets on. How you'll ever get him to admit it, I mean while he's sober, I don't know."

"I don't know," Dawn said skeptically, "Fonder could just mean friendship."

"Who knows?," May commented, "But I woke you up for a different reason, Dawn. Drew and I had a big fight last night."

"What?!"

"I don't want to get into it, but I'm leaving for Petalburg today. You're welcome to come with me, but I also wrote down Paul's Sinnoh address if you decide to go with him."

Dawn let out another groan, "I have to decide this right now?," she whined.

May nodded, "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Alright," Dawn replied, sullenly, "Just let me shower and get dressed, and I'll tell you."

May nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Dawn, aggravated, threw off the covers and staggered to the bathroom.

* * *

Dawn had many thoughts running through her mind while she was in the shower. 'That must have been some fight,' she thought to herself, letting the water soothe her muscles, 'I can't believe what she told me. And I can't believe I made out with Paul, ahh! But he rejected me…why would I follow him if he rejected me? Unless what May said really was true…but maybe May needs me? But maybe May just needs her family...oh this is so hard!' Dawn turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around herself. Glancing at the mirror, she noticed dark circles under her eyes, which she quickly concealed. Rummaging through her suitcase, she smiled when she noticed her old outfit, "Maybe I'll go old school today," she muttered, putting on the pink skirt and black top, and then wrapping the scarf around her neck. She finished packing, and walked down the hall to find May. May grinned when she noticed Dawn's outfit, "Going retro, huh?" 

Dawn laughed, "Yeah, it really takes me back."

Getting straight to the point, May asked, "What did you decide?"

Dawn frowned, "Well…I'm going to Sinnoh."

May nodded, and walked over to write on a pad, "Let me just write down Paul's address here in La Rousse, too."

"I'm not sure if I'm going to see Paul, though," Dawn continued.

May looked up, shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I want to visit my mom," Dawn explained, "I haven't seen her in a while…"

May was not convinced, "Is this because you're afraid of rejection? You're past that, Dawn…I know Paul is difficult, but don't give up."

"Right," Dawn snorted, "Why don't you tell that to yourself, May? You haven't even told me why you're leaving, but it sounds like you're giving up on Drew!"

May glared at her, angry, "Dawn, I love you, but sometimes you just need to shut up! I've always been here for you, every time you've had a problem, and so now it's time for you to be here for me. I'm going home to figure some things out, and if Drew and I never get back together, then that's not your problem!"

Dawn, upset, apologized, "I'm sorry, May, I didn't mean it. I support you going to Petalburg, if you need to think. It's just embarrassing for me that I got rejected…"

May's demeanor softened, and she handed the slip of paper to Dawn, "There's rejection…and then there's rejection." Upon seeing Dawn's confusion, she laughed, "Or maybe I'm just hungry. I'm going to pick up some ramen before I leave town."

Dawn smiled, "You're obsessed with ramen. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah," May replied, "Listen, this is your decision. I don't want to sound dramatic, although it's too late," she muttered, "But not everything comes on a silver platter, you know?"

Dawn nodded and slipped the piece of paper in her pocket, "I know, thank you. Call me when you get there, okay?"

May embraced Dawn, "I will, don't worry."

Dawn watched May leave the house, before turning to the living room, where Drew was staring at the T.V. He looked unkempt, and Dawn winced slightly at the sight.

"Uh, Drew?," she called timidly.

Drew's glazed eyes rolled over to her direction, before rolling back to the T.V., "What?," he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I have to leave, but I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here," Dawn said, shifting her weight between her legs uncomfortably.

He merely nodded.

"I know you probably don't want my opinion," she continued, "But please don't mope around here. She'll realize what you mean to her. Give her space, okay? But not too much space."

"Gee thanks," Drew spat sarcastically, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Dawn shot him a glare and crossed her arms, "Staying an asshole won't help anything."

"I've done everything I can," Drew grumbled, throwing the remote across the room.

"And she'll realize it!," Dawn cried, "But you can't just sit here-"

"Don't tell me what to do!," he ordered, "Just leave!"

"Fine, you jerk!" And she stormed off. Grabbing her suitcase, she muttered to herself, "I can't believe him. I'll let it slide because he's in pain, but he better not be such an asshole again!"

* * *

Surprisingly, it was not hard for Dawn to locate Paul's house. It was in the same area as Drew's house, and Dawn was so used to Drew's house that she was not astonished by Paul's house being the same size. When Paul answered the door, Dawn immediately noticed that he had circles under his eyes, as she had. "What do you want?," he snapped, making Dawn frown. 

"You're leaving for Sinnoh, and I'm coming with you," she informed him, giving him a smug smile.

Paul let out a chuckle, "And what gave you the idea that you could actually come with me?"

"Oh," Dawn answered in an arrogant tone, "It's simple really. You invited me, don't you remember?"

Paul gave her a cold look, "Actually, I don't."

In a mocking fashion, Dawn raised an eyebrow, "No? Well I seem to recall a certain make out session you had last night as well as the extended invitation to yours truly."

Paul momentarily lost his composure, before crossing his arms, "You aren't actually inclined to believe anything I might have said? I was drunk!"

She let out a laugh, "I admire how you can be so calm and collected, but most people know what they're doing when they're drunk. They just don't care, so they'll do things they wouldn't normally do."

"Right," he replied, "And I wouldn't _normally_ invite you."

"But," she said, poking him square in the chest, "You did. Deep down you want me to come, so I'm going to acquiesce to your subconscious."

"What the hell? Stop trying to psychoanalyze me, bitch."

Her glare matched his, "You can cut the shit, Paul, because calling me a bitch won't do anything. You're being a real bastard, and I thought we established we were friends."

"Oh?," he challenged, "Since when do friends spend every minute together? You can write me once in a while, if you so desire."

"No," she cut in curtly, "We're different."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Not really. You should join the fan club, I'm sure they'd give you a free poster to ogle."

Slap.

"Shut up," she seethed, "I've had enough. Go rot in hell for all I care." 'But I do care,' she though resentfully to herself.

Paul was unfazed, as the slap had barely affected him, "You're a spitfire," he commented, "Is this because of what we did last night? It meant nothing. If you want to come along this badly…"

Dawn's eyes narrowed with fury, "No, jackass, don't act like this is pity. You're going to invite me, or I'm leaving. But not before I kick you right in the balls!"

Paul started laughing, "Fine, you can come. You can entertain me for the most part, if you promise to shut up most of the time." He continued to laugh, "Your threats are so useless. Are they even worth it?" He turned around and was chuckling up the stairs, as Dawn stared at his back, stunned. 'All this trouble,' she thought, 'Is it even worth it?'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Dawn and Paul still aren't together. I know. But they're not ready yet, and don't worry, remember how I said that I like happy endings, no matter how much drama there may be? lol, oh did you see the episode tonight? I've only seen the first 5 mins, but, well I don't want to sound arrogant, but I really feel like this fic was dead on with how they acted in that episode. 

**Next chapter**: Wow, so I forgot about the whole Buneary/Pikachu thing. I intend to have that dealt out with in chapter 12. As for a Dawn/Paul battle, I don't know, it's very unlikely. Did I mention (I know I did like in the author's note of chapter 4) about how I don't like writing battle scenes, b/c I really don't feel like I can do one justice, like they can visually in the show? I'm not going to nix the idea completely, but Dawn and Paul are different kinds of battlers, and I really think Paul would win anyway. I mean come on, he's awesome haha...but so is Dawn.

Oh btw, I'm not really sure where some of you got the idea that I was taking away contestshipping permanently, but...I'm not taking away contestshipping lol. I love contestshipping. It's not going away. This is pretty much the big climax for May and Drew, and so from that said you can pretty much guess what'll happen with them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know, I know, this is late. What's my excuse? Well besides being busy, having to clean, and having tendonitis in my wrists, when I actually sat down to write this chapter I would get distracted, like get Nightmare Before Christmas songs stuck in my head and decide to sing along lol. The good news is I have decided where I will end this fic, although I'm not sure how long it will go before I get there. The bad news is I have about a month, and about a week and a half of that month I'll be gone, plus when my brother gets back from Japan I won't be able to use this computer (but luckily I'll have my laptop by then). But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, and try to really crank out some chapters.

* * *

Chapter 12

"May?! I didn't know you were coming, or I would've had food ready," her mother, Caroline, exclaimed.

"Mommy," May whimpered, and embraced her mother tightly.

"There, there," Caroline soothed, "You can tell me all about it while I cook some ramen. But maybe you should go put your bags in your room, first."

May nodded, and Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile, gently ushering her along. May dragged her bag up the stairs, and peeked into Max's room, who was lying on his bed watching some T.V. May loved her brother dearly, but they still had their differences. Especially when he had become a teenager.

"Oh. I didn't know you were home," Max commented, flicking his eyes up at her. He had gotten contacts about five years earlier.

May frowned, "Why are you at home watching T.V.? Don't you have some battling to do?" She knew very well that he had already conquered the pokemon leagues, despite his relatively young age.

"Yeah?" Max sneered, which was a trait he acquired in the past few years. "I haven't exactly seen you in any contests recently."

"Whatever," she muttered, rolling her eyes and walking towards her room.

"Where's Drew?," he called after her. She chose to ignore him. Max got off of his bed and walked into her room, "He dumped you, didn't he?"

Shooting her brother a glare, she growled, "Shut up."

"So why did he dump you?," Max continued, crossing his arms and leaning against her doorframe.

May let out a sigh before replying, "He didn't dump me. I dumped him. Why do you care anyway? You're not exactly buddy-buddy with him."

Max pretended to be hurt, "Aw, you're still my sister."

"Right," she responded curtly, shoving her clothes into various drawers, "Maybe you should be nicer to your sister."

This time Max rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"No thanks," May said, "I'd rather tell Mom."

"Here's an idea I think you may be able to grasp," Max grinned at the glare May gave him, "You can tell both Mom and me at the same time."

"Do what you want, Max," May snapped, pushing her suitcase out of the way, "Because you'll probably just listen in anyway."

Max gave her a skeptical glance, "I have better things to do than eavesdrop on your relationship problems."

May threw her hands up, frustrated, "I think you're _trying _to confuse me. Do what you want, Max. If you want to come and listen, fine, if you don't, fine." She pushed past him and headed for the stairs.

"Somebody's touchy," he said, grinning again when he heard her let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've walked between cities," Dawn chattered, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Paul looked, well, thoroughly annoyed. 

"I like driving," she continued, "But sometimes you just need the exercise. When's the last time you walked, Paul? All I ever see you do is weight lifting, but you know that's not the same as cardio."

Paul's eye twitched.

"You sure are quiet," Dawn commented.

"Shut. Up.," he growled, "I can't believe how much you talk. No, actually, I can. We've only been walking for about twenty minutes, so can you please just shut up the rest of the way?"

"So moody," she grumbled to herself, crossing her arms. "You can't tell me what to do. Why don't you ask nicely? What I don't understand-"

He sighed loudly.

"-Is that you're rather polite to strangers, but you're just mean to me."

"Have you considered," he replied slowly, "That maybe I don't feel like being nice to someone who just whines at me constantly about not sharing 'feelings' or crap like that?"

Dawn flushed with anger, "What? I don't tell you to share feelings!"

"But you do admit that you whine?," he retorted, smirking.

"Ugh, you drive me crazy!," she screeched, balling her fists in anger.

"Well, now you know how I feel," Paul responded nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets. Dawn was speechless. With a 'hmph,' she crossed her arms again and walked along silently. For the rest of the hour she stayed that way, until she gasped suddenly and stopped short.

"What is it now?," Paul snapped, "I was beginning to think that you would actually be quiet."

Dawn ignored him, "My Buneary!"

Paul raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"She's in love!," Dawn exclaimed. Paul stood there, stunned while his mind processed Dawn's statement.

Taking a deep breath to calm his frustration, Paul spoke deliberately, "Why are you telling me this?"

She grabbed his arms and shook him slightly in desperation, "Because it's important!"

He rolled his eyes before glaring down at her, "I know you like to talk, but if I don't like hearing you ramble on about human relationships, why in the hell do you think I want to hear you ramble on about _pokemon _relationships?"

She gripped him tighter. "Get over yourself. My Buneary is in love with _Ash's _Pikachu," she explained.

He backed away slightly. "Yeah, well you can let go of me now," he said with a sneer. She returned his facial expression equally, but released him. "Anyway," he continued, "What do you want me to do about it? I couldn't care less about Ash's pokemon."

"Listen, jerk," she retorted, placing her hands on her hips, "This is a bigger issue than you think. It's not like Ash would ever part with his Pikachu, and I don't want to give him my Buneary!"

Rubbing his temple, Paul asked, "Is it really necessary for the two to be together?"

Dawn's jaw dropped, shocked, "Paul," she gasped, "I would never stand in the way of love! How could you even think-"

"Alright!," he interrupted hastily, "You have other pokemon, correct? Just leave Buneary with Ash most of the time until you're ready to use her, and then he can send her back."

Dawn frowned deeply, conflicted. Paul noticed this. "What's wrong now?," he snapped.

"Well," she hesitated, "I suppose I could part with Buneary for some time…but…that would require me talking to Ash. I haven't talked to him since we broke up."

"Oh no," Paul mocked, "We wouldn't want that. It might be awkward for a few minutes."

Dawn scoffed, "Well excuse me Mr. I've-never-dated."

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be an insult?," he laughed, "Because I think you failed miserably."

She flushed with embarrassment, "Oh…shut up!," she spluttered, unable to think of a good comeback. He only laughed harder.

"You know what?," she stated haughtily, "I'm going to kick your ass in a battle one day, and then _I'll _be the one laughing."

Paul was practically crying, "You think you're going to beat me?!" He burst into another fit of laughter. Dawn stomped ahead angrily. "You think you're so great!," she shouted, "But just because I'm a coordinator doesn't mean that I'm weak! Do you think Drew is a poor battler?"

When he was able to catch his breath, Paul spoke up again, "Drew is a skilled battler regardless of whether he's a coordinator or not."

"So why do you think I'll lose?," Dawn demanded, offended.

"Because," he replied, wiping his eye, "For the first few years you were coordinating, you were traveling with Ash. I have no doubt his pathetic strategy rubbed off onto yours."

"Ash's strategy is not pathetic," she protested, "And maybe I've improved since then! I've won plenty of ribbons, I'll have you know! I've even won a ribbon cup!"

"Big deal," Paul scoffed, "Winning those ribbons all depends on who has entered the contest, and who hasn't."

"What are you suggesting?," Dawn threatened, balling up a fist. Flicking his eyes down at her fist, he became amused, "I'm suggesting that if certain coordinators had been competing when you had, you wouldn't have won."

"You don't know that!," she snapped, poking him in the chest, "Have you even seen me compete? Even if you have, I bet you were barely paying attention. I know you seem to think you're the greatest trainer that's ever walked the earth, but you don't get to judge me, buddy boy."

"Fine," Paul commented, "If you really want to battle me, you can."

"Okay, I will…but not today," she added sheepishly.

* * *

"Oh Mom, this is great!," May exclaimed while stuffing her mouth full of ramen. Caroline smiled, "Well I'm glad you like it so much!" May nodded her head earnestly and grinned, slurping up some more noodles into her mouth. Max scrunched his face, "May, your eating habits disgust me, and I'm a sixteen year old guy." 

"Shut up," May said with a mouthful of noodles, "I'm just really hungry."

Setting down her chopsticks, May shot Max a glare, "And I didn't ask you to critique my eating style."

Max was about to respond when Caroline broke in, "Alright, that's enough. May, sweetie, why don't you tell me what's wrong now?"

May sighed, "Oh, I almost forgot."

Max cut to the chase, "May broke up with Drew."

"Max!," May shouted, furious. Caroline's eyebrows raised in surprise, but she turned to Max and gave him a look of disapproval, "Max," she scolded, "Let May tell her story. May," she continued, turning back to her, "I thought you decided six months ago that Drew was right for you?"

May groaned, "I know, but we ended up just having the same problems."

"I thought you said you would tell me if they were happening again, how long have they been going on?," Caroline asked, confused.

"Well," May hesitated, "One day."

"One day?," Caroline repeated, shocked, "Are you sure that wasn't a bit hasty?"

"Mom," May whined, resting her head on her hands, "They've been happening but not happening, does that make sense? I mean to say, that I just was ignoring it until yesterday."

"Perhaps Drew deserved a chance?," Caroline suggested lightly, sipping her tea.

"Ugh," May sighed, "Don't side with Drew."

"I'm not siding with anybody," Caroline defended, setting down her mug, "But if you plan on being in a serious relationship, you can't just up and leave over one bad day."

"I know that!," May protested with a groan, "I just really feel like he needs someone different."

"Who do you think he needs?," Caroline inquired, resting her hands on the table.

"I don't have a specific person in mind," May replied, glancing down at her hands, "But he needs someone that will get along with him, someone he adores, someone who's skilled with pokemon, someone who's pretty, and adores him too…"

Caroline smiled, "You can't think of anyone?"

"Don't do that," May said cautiously, "Drew did that! I'm not talking about myself. He doesn't need someone who can't handle a little teasing, and there are more skilled and beautiful people out there."

"You shouldn't say that," Caroline responded, "You sound like you did years ago. You're past that insecure phase, May. You know you're talented, and you know you're beautiful. Isn't your sister beautiful, Max?"

Max groaned, "…Yes."

May put on a small smile, "Thank you, Max, I know that was hard."

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed softly, "Teenagers. May, if you know that you're describing yourself then why won't you accept it?"

"I just…" May paused, "I'm afraid I'll never get over my differences with him, and I'll be at some point where I'm trapped."

"Trapped?," Max cut in, "What do you mean, marriage?"

"Sort of," May admitted.

"Has Drew proposed?," Caroline asked, her eyes soft and warm.

May shook her head, "No, not exactly. He just assumed one day we'd be married. We were practically engaged to be engaged."

Caroline nodded, "Well what do you think of marriage?"

May blushed slightly, "Well, there is a part of me that would love to be married to Drew. But how do I know it's right? I thought you were supposed to know when right was right, but I still can't help but wonder if there is that better girl out there for Drew. I'm just not ready to get married, Mom."

Max frowned, "May, you keep talking about how there might be somebody better for Drew, but when are you going to think about yourself? Maybe Drew doesn't deserve you, and maybe there's someone better for you!"

"I…just can't imagine myself with anyone else," May replied softly.

"I don't understand this," Max exclaimed, exasperated, "Did you break up with Drew so that you would give him a chance to find another girl, or did you break up with Drew because you knew it wasn't right?!"

May became conflicted and confused, "Both?"

"This doesn't make sense," Max continued, "How do you know it's not right if you can't imagine yourself with anyone else?!"

May became upset, and her eyes teared up, "I don't know, I just love him no matter what; I know he's not perfect. But I want him to have someone perfect, and I'm not perfect!"

"May," Caroline cut in before Max, "I know you mean well, but don't you think of love as accepting the flaws and loving those too? Nobody's perfect, so don't you think Drew loves you regardless?"

"M-maybe he just doesn't know, Mom," May stuttered, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sure he knows, May, especially for someone so privileged. Don't you think he would know what he wants?," Caroline continued, "I think he really loves you, May. You already hurt him six months ago, too, and he still loves you."

"Oh," May groaned, ashamed, "What have I done? I just felt so trapped in La Rousse…"

"It's okay to not be ready to be settled," Caroline stroked her hand soothingly, "But that doesn't mean you have to break up with Drew to do so. You still need to travel, sweetie. And you can always come home whenever you want."

"You probably need to call Drew," Max commented.

May nodded, "I don't want to go back to La Rousse, though."

Caroline smiled again, "You don't have to go back. But I'm sure Drew would like to know that you've changed your mind."

May pushed her chair back, "You're right, I'll call him."

* * *

"Uh…hi, Dawn," Misty said, suspicious, "Do you need something?" 

Dawn frowned, 'She probably thinks I'm trying to get Ash back,' she thought, before answering, "Yeah, I need to speak to Ash."

"Why?," Misty responded quickly, barely thinking.

"You can ask Ash after you let me speak to him," Dawn replied coolly.

Obviously Misty had not completely outgrown her teenage temper, "What's the big secret, Dawn? It's been a couple of weeks since Ash left you, are you going to beg for him back now?"

Dawn could hear Paul sigh heavily with boredom. She shot him an apologetic glance, because she wanted to sigh as well.

"Why is this taking so long?," he sneered to the phone, although he was not in the visibility of the camera, "Let me talk to the bitch."

"What?!," Misty screeched, making both Dawn and Paul wince, "Who was that?!"

"Uh," Dawn stuttered, her palms slightly sweaty, "Nobody."

"Yeah, right," Misty snapped, "Did you call me a bitch? Because if you did-"

"No," Dawn interrupted, "I didn't call you a bitch…you must have bad hearing. Maybe you should get it checked."

Misty gasped with anger, and Dawn could see Paul smirk. 'Oh dear…Paul's rubbing off on me,' Dawn thought.

Before Misty could start screeching again, Dawn spoke up sternly, "Listen, Misty, I didn't call for a fight. I called to speak to Ash, and I'd be speaking to him right now if you weren't so suspicious."

Misty was flushed with fury, and Dawn gripped the phone, irritated. She was about to snap at Misty again before Ash's voice called from the background, "Hey Misty, are you talking to someone?" Dawn could see Ash come into full view, and he looked a little startled to see Dawn's face on the screen.

"Oh…hey Dawn," Ash greeted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, Ash," Misty tried to speak, but Dawn wouldn't have it, "Hey Ash, good thing you're here, your girlfriend has a problem with transferring calls."

Misty bared her teeth, and Ash quickly grabbed the phone from her, "Misty," he laughed nervously, "Why don't you go check on your pokemon?"

"Alright," she muttered, sending Dawn a death glare.

Ash watched until Misty left the room, and then turned back to the screen, "Was that necessary?"

Dawn scoffed, "I didn't do anything, Ash. I asked to speak to you and she started accusing me."

"Alright," Ash responded, ready to move on to the next subject, "What did you call me for?"

Dawn glanced over at Paul, who was gesturing at his watch, and she cut to the point, "I wanted to call about Buneary and Pikachu."

Ash let out a breath, "I had a feeling we'd have to figure this out."

Dawn held up her hand, "I've already figured it out."

Ash crossed his arms, "I'm not giving up Pikachu."

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn snapped, "You think I didn't know that? I'm going to leave Buneary with you until I need her, okay? So that means you need to tell Misty that when I call I'm not pleading for you to take me back."

He hesitated, "Are you sure you want to leave Buneary with me?"

"I'm not giving her up, Ash, I respect her relationship with your Pikachu. And while I never actually thought this might happen, it has, and so I need to deal with it."

"Okay," he answered, "Thank you."

She nodded and gave him a smile, "No problem, Ash, but about Misty-"

"I'll make sure she knows," Ash responded quickly, giving her a thumbs-up.

Paul scowled, "Can we go now?"

Ash stared at the screen earnestly, "Is someone with you, Dawn?"

"Uh…" She hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"I thought I heard Paul," Ash continued, peering at her curiously.

She offered another smile, but before she could answer, Paul cut in, "He's more observant than I thought."

"I did hear Paul!," Ash exclaimed, glancing at the corners of the screen, "Is he next to you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, finally relenting, "I'm traveling with him…but," she added before Ash opened his mouth, "It has nothing to do with when we were dating."

"I thought you two couldn't stand each other," Ash commented icily.

"You can choose to believe me or not believe me," Dawn stated, giving him a firm look, "But Paul and I became friends after you broke up with me."

Ash gaped, "It's only been two weeks!"

"Yes, plenty of time for you to start dating Misty, huh?," Dawn asked nonchalantly.

He didn't respond, and Dawn gave a smug smile, knowing she made her point. After another look from Paul, she pulled out her pokeball and placed it in the computer, pressing the transfer button.

"Okay, Ash, I have to go, but you can tell Buneary the deal. I already explained it…sort of," Dawn said quickly, giving a nod of farewell and hung up when the transfer went through and Ash barely said 'bye.'

"Finally," Paul muttered, standing up, crossing his arms, "That wasn't so hard, was it? For something you made such a big deal out of." He walked towards the doors. Dawn's shoulders sagged as she let out a breath of exhaustion. "Speak for yourself," she grumbled, following his figure.

* * *

"I'll call Drew for you," Max offered with a smirk. 

May eyed him suspiciously, "No thanks," she responded dryly, "I haven't forgotten that he's not your favorite person."

Max scoffed, "Do you blame me? My first memory of him was him being an arrogant asshole-"

"Max!," Caroline scolded from across the kitchen, "Watch your language."

"-who wouldn't stop making fun of you," he finished.

"He's different now," May protested, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Max commented, "I'm sure that he is. That whole ordeal about you getting fed up with his teasing was completely irrelevant."

"You're not helping, Maxwell!," Caroline frowned.

"Do you really think that, Max?," May asked softly, her eyes focused on the floor.

Max let out a sigh, "I've always said it, May."

"You don't think there's anything good about Drew?," May became unsure, glancing at the phone warily.

"I never said that," Max answered, making May glance back at him, "I know that he can be better. If the pros outweigh the cons, then don't even listen to me."

"You know I value your opinion," May replied, "But I have made up my mind. And I want you to put the first impression behind you. That was nine years ago. Will you please stop insulting him?"

Max gave her an incredulous look, "May, I'll try to forget the first impression, but if I see a need to insult him…then I will. I'm a sardonic teenager, you said so yourself." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," May took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Turning to Max and Caroline, she gave them an apologetic grin, "Could you, uh, give me some privacy? Thank you!" Caroline smiled and nodded and dragged Max out of the kitchen with her. After a number of rings, May started to frown, thinking Drew wouldn't pick up, when finally the screen lit up with his face. She noticed immediately that his eyes were puffy, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved or showered, even though it was only a little over a day since she had spoken to him.

Drew blinked, "May?"

She winced at his hoarse voice, "Hi Drew," she said weakly, suddenly feeling afraid and ashamed, "Can I talk to you?"

He looked slightly confused, "Talk?"

She grimaced, he must not have slept either.

"Could you come to Petalburg? I have to talk to you in person," she answered and glanced around the room, unable to look at the screen for too long.

"Tonight?"

"Well, when you can, if it's no trouble…" she continued, feeling shy.

"No, I'll come," Drew said in a clearer voice.

"Maybe you should get some sleep first?," May offered, giving a sympathetic look to his appearance.

Drew snorted, "That's not going to happen. I'll see you tonight."

She simply nodded, "Okay." And he hung up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, half that chapter was phone conversatons. Please review!! For a while I got barely any reviews on the last chapter, although I know it was 4th of July time so I could understand, but really, I'm flattered when you all add me to your fav's list but I really, really like feedback lol :) 

I don't know when I'm updating the next chapter - I still have to write it. I would hope sometime in the next week and a half, we'll see. You can always check my profile to see any updates. (I really like it when **ahnykins** does that so I'm totally crediting her for how nice and useful that is)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Well, I have no excuses. I was very busy, and I was reading Harry Potter. Thanks MA for copy-editing even though you weren't feeling well! After this I have a vague idea of how I want to get to a point, but I really don't know. I have to ponder this, and I'm leaving Thursday for Philadelphia and then New York. I'm trying, really, but the reason I was able to crank out a lot of chapters a couple months ago was becuase they were already written - which I did in my spare time at the end of the school (I mean, when we were doing absolutely nothing in classes). So, I have not forgotten this story. I'll keep you posted on my profile (you can see my kittens there too!) :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Dawn shielded her eyes from the sun as she squinted, "The ferry! We've finally reached it!," she exclaimed, gripping her backpack in excitement.

"Finally," Paul muttered to himself, striding along towards the ferry.

"Ugh," Dawn mumbled, pouting as she watched him head to the dock, "Why can't he ever just be excited?"

When she caught up with him, he was leaning against a pole, ticket in hand. She gave him a questioning glance and his eyes narrowed slightly, "Well? Are you planning to swim to Sinnoh?"

Frowning heavily, Dawn replied, "Excuse me, jerk." With a huff she went up the ticket counter, but noticed Paul smirk out of the corner of her eyes. 'Sometimes I wonder if he's always this rude, or if he just likes to tease me,' she thought to herself, a small smile on her lips, 'I just get the feeling that he's not as serious as he used to be.'

Walking back to Paul, she glanced at his ticket. Brightening up, she shot him a smile and commented, "Hey, our rooms are next to each other!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, joy."

Dawn ignored him, and changed the subject, "I can't wait until we get to Twinleaf Town."

Paul raised an eyebrow, and she crossed her arms, "What? It's a town in Sinnoh, and it's-"

"I know what it is," he snapped, "I'm not an idiot like you are." Her glare only seemed to fuel him further, "We're going to Veilstone City."

She scrunched up her face in a pout, "Why? Twinleaf Town is closer."

"Because," his gaze did not flicker, "That's where I'm going."

Dawn said nothing. 'Maybe I could threaten to go to Twinleaf Town anyway,' she thought, but with a sigh she realized what would happen, 'He wouldn't care.'

"Now boarding the ferry to Sinnoh!"

* * *

After the doorbell rang, May nervously opened the door, before her jaw dropped in shock. Drew had obviously showered, because she couldn't even tell he had been upset. He looked as handsome as ever. Drew noticed her reaction, and flipped his hair arrogantly, "Something wrong, May?" 

"Uh," she stuttered with a blush, "No."

"Well then, can I come in?," he inquired, his arms crossed and his fingers drumming along them. May simply nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

Max poked his head in from the kitchen, "Oh, look who it is," he said with a sneer.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Well, I see you haven't changed, Max."

"Yeah," Max replied, "Neither have you, and that's the problem, isn't it?"

May's eyes widened in horror, "Max!," she whispered, attempting to push him back into the kitchen, "Stop it!"

Max shrugged her off, "I'm leaving," he snapped, "But listen here, Drew. If you hurt my sister again, you answer to me!"

Drew said nothing, although he looked annoyed. And perhaps a bit guilty, too. "Max," she muttered quickly, giving him a warning look, "I thought you said you would stop!"

"I just needed to say that, May. I've needed to for a long time," Max responded, finally allowing her to push him away. May flushed with humiliation and turned back around, "I-I'm sorry, Drew, I didn't know he would say that."

"Hm," Drew frowned, "I suppose he's just trying to protect you from the _likes of me_." He walked into the living room, and May covered her face with a groan, "This is not a good start."

* * *

May sat in a chair opposite the couch, still anxious about telling Drew. She wasn't sure how he'd react, but she hoped it would be a good reaction. 

Drew gave her an expectant look, and May swallowed her fear and spoke up, "Drew, there's something I need to tell you."

"You didn't tell me enough last night?," Drew asked, his tone a mix of mockery and sincerity.

May grimaced, apparently he wasn't in the best mood. Not that she could blame him.

"I…," she hesitated before continuing in her soft voice, "I'm sorry. I realized I made a terrible mistake. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Drew sat there, stunned with a look of disbelief, "Are you serious?"

May opened her mouth to speak, but apparently the question was rhetorical, because Drew just kept talking, "You're telling me that I made a complete idiot out of myself last night because you were leaving me? And now, you've suddenly decided that you've changed your mind?" He rubbed the temple of his forehead in anger, and May shrunk back a bit, "You're sorry you _hurt _me? Do you mean my feelings or my pride?"

"Both?," May squeaked.

Drew glared, "You talked as if I'd never see you again. And now that you've been home for less than a day, you just now figure out that maybe you were overreacting?!"

The tension caused May to tear up, "I'm sorry, Drew! It's not like you were being some angel, though!"

"I never said I was!," Drew practically shouted, "But you know that's just how I am! And six months ago, you declared that you 'didn't care' about that. Were there some conditions I didn't know about?!"

If there was someone who hated to argue, it was May. She let out a soft whimper, indicative of the shame she was feeling. "You also said that you'd be nicer…," she replied, barely looking in his direction.

"And don't you think I have?! Was that not good enough?!," Drew's shoulders rose up and down, and it was clear he was breathing heavily with fury.

"No," May spoke in a tiny voice, curling up and wrapping her arms around her legs in the chair, "_I'm _not good enough."

Drew faltered for a moment, before frowning, "Don't you think I get to decide that?"

"You could have any girl you wanted," she replied, refusing to look at him.

"If that's so," he snapped, "Then I probably know what I want. Geez, May, when are you going to believe me? Are you still that insecure girl I met when I was twelve?"

"No," she mumbled, although her voice was muffled from her head being tucked between her legs and chest.

Drew let out a ragged sigh, releasing some of his tension. Flicking his hair absentmindedly, he continued, "You know I'm arrogant, and proud…"

"I know," her muffled voice responded, before her body shook with a few sobs that she could no longer contain, "And I love you no matter what. I'm a horrible person…" She didn't finish what she was saying because she started sobbing again.

He was taken aback at the sight, "May, since you know I'm proud, you know I don't like being sappy all the time. So I'm only going to say this once, well at least for today," he added, rolling his eyes. He placed a gentle hand on her arm, making her lift up her head and look at him through puffy eyes, "When I met you, you were the sweetest girl I'd ever met. Not to mention talented. But now you're still the kindest, most talented, beautiful woman I've ever known. And I know a lot of women," he added, although it made May frown slightly, "I love you, May Maple." He pulled her up gently, and brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes blissfully, because although it had only been a day, she felt like it had been an eternity. A warm sensation washed over her, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

Drew finally pulled away, and returned her smile, before his demeanor grew stern, "May, if these fights happen as much as your monthly, er…you know," he said, noticing her glare, "Then I can't handle it. I don't know how many times I can go through you informing me that you're leaving me."

"I understand," May whispered, "But I can't stay in La Rousse. Not now."

"Why didn't you just say so?," Drew inquired, embracing her.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But I'm not ready to settle down. I want to keep traveling….keep competing."

"I'm not ready to settle down either," he agreed, "But you don't have to leave me just to travel."

"I know," May said sullenly, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," he replied, leading her into the kitchen.

"Wow. Keep the mush to yourself," Max commented.

May glared, "Max! How about you stop eavesdropping, you annoying twerp!"

Max grinned, "In all fairness, you were loud during some parts. And I wasn't the only one listening in, Mom was too."

May glanced up at her mother, shocked, "Mom? You too?"

Caroline shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, sweetie, I couldn't resist. But if it wasn't the most romantic thing I've ever heard, Drew! I'm so glad I listened."

May was speechless, and Drew gave a smug grin.

* * *

Dawn's hair whipped around her face as she stood at the back of the ship, gazing at the calm waters. The salty air filled her nostrils, and she took a deep breath with a smile. She had been standing there for a while, seemingly lost in thought. The sky turned into a mixture of red and purple hues, causing Dawn to sigh with adoration. "Empoleon should see this," she murmured, barely paying attention to her hand systematically releasing her pokemon, "and Vaporeon too...and well I guess I'll let them all out." 

"I hope you plan to watch all of them," a voice sneered from behind her, "some other passengers plan on standing here as well."

Dawn frowned, having not recognized the voice, and turned around. Her eyes widened with recognition, and she brightened when she saw Gary smirking at her, having clearly been joking. Dawn had met Gary when she first traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh region, and had seen him on various occasions since. She had taken an immediate liking to Gary because of his flattery and flirtatious nature.

"Gary!," she squealed, quickly embracing him, "I can't believe we're on the same ferry!"

Gary let out a small laugh, "Well, my main research center is in Sinnoh, remember?"

She shook her head, giving a sheepish grin, "No, I didn't remember, because I never see you! But I am so happy to see you!"

He nodded subconsciously, "How long have you been standing here?"

Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Over an hour, I guess."

Gary's eyes flicked over her before speaking again, "Is there anybody with you? Where's Ash?"

She hesitantly tucked her hair behind her ear, "Actually…we broke up. He's with Misty, now."

Gary shrugged and gave a smirk, "Well, it's his loss." Dawn felt her cheeks heat slightly, "But I'm traveling with my…friend, Paul."

Gary turned his head to scan the ship, "Paul? As in Ash's rival?"

She nodded, "That's him. Crazy, huh?"

Gary gave her a speculative glance, "Not that we ever talked about Paul, but I thought you hated him?"

Dawn forced a laugh, "Well, that's changed now!" Gary continued to gaze at her, and Dawn squirmed slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

He continued his inquiry, "Are you dating Paul as well?"

Her face faltered, "Er…no, not really."

Gary nodded subtly in recognition, "Are you planning on eating with him tonight?"

Dawn gave him a look of questioning, "I suppose I haven't really thought about it."

"Would he mind if you dined with me instead?," Gary asked.

She shook her head, "No." ''No' is an understatement,' she thought resentfully.

Gary smiled, "I'll see you tonight, then." Dawn flushed and nodded, unsure of what to say. 'Is this a date?,' she pondered in her mind, a little overwhelmed, 'Is this a date on a _ferry? _I guess stranger things have happened…but for now,' she turned to her pokemon, 'I need to train…as much as you can on a ferry…'

* * *

Dawn admired her pink and black strapless dress in the mirror. "At least I can finally wear some pink," she mumbled, fixing her earrings. She glanced over at the door when she heard a knock, and shouted, "Coming!" She rushed over to the door, and opened it with a brilliant smile on her face, "How did you know which room was mine?" 

Gary smirked, reminding her of other friends, and replied, "As a scientist, I know how to utilize my resources. I called the front desk."

"Oh," she said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"You look lovely," he commented, and brought her hand to his lips. Exaggerating, he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her, as well.

Dawn, playing along, raised her head arrogantly and responded in a bored voice, "You flatter me too much."

With a chuckle, Gary glanced around her room, "Is your friend here?"

She lowered her head slightly and focused her attention on the floor, "Oh, well, we're not sharing a room. He's next door."

Gary did not respond. Dawn twisted her heel into the carpet awkwardly, and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. Gary seemed to be deep in thought, and Dawn cleared her throat lightly before speaking up in a light voice, "Gary?" His head snapped up in surprise, and he turned towards her, "Hm?"

"Are we going to stand here all night?," she asked, giving an urging smile and taking his hand to lead him out the door.

"Oh, yes," he replied, breaking out of his trance, "I guess I just zoned out there."

"I'll say," Dawn commented with a giggle, "I suppose self-proclaimed 'geniuses' have their moments?"

Gary frowned and stated in a haughty voice, "Self-proclaimed? I've restored plenty of pokemon, and I have a research lab in each region! I may be the grandson of Professor Oak, but I've continued his legacy. Not to mention I'm still a trainer, too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, "All of you men have to recite every accomplishment if you think your precious egos have been slighted!"

He gave a contemptuous look, and muttered, "At least we don't screech at every single thing." This did not fail to reach Dawn's ears. She spun around defensively, "Hey now," she warned, automatically bringing her hands to her hips, "Do I screech at you? How dare you generalize women!"

Gary raised his eyebrow, eerily resembling Paul, "Who's generalizing?"

Dawn shut her mouth and turned back around, leading Gary down the hallway, but mostly just hiding the flush of embarrassment evident on her cheeks.

* * *

"I'll bring your drinks around and then your appetizers should be out shortly," the waitress said, turning and walking off to the kitchen. 

"This isn't the worst restaurant," Dawn commented, taking in her surroundings, "I just assumed that a ferry wouldn't be that nice."

"Why then," Gary mused, "are you dressed nicely?"

Dawn gave a nervous chuckle, "I just like to look good. Maybe I thought dressing fancier would make the restaurant seem so."

Gary did not look convinced. With a slightly seductive tone, he responded, "I don't think you cared about the restaurant. I think you were dressing to impress."

She felt her cheeks heat and cast her eyes down, "Perhaps," she replied with a small smile, "I should just say what you want to hear."

He studied her suspiciously, "What I want to hear?"

"Don't be coy, Mr. Flirtacious," she purred, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them, "I know you well enough to know your _smooth moves_."

Gary became perplexed and leaned back against the chair, "I'm not sure whether you're actually joking or not."

"Mmm," she murmured with a wink, "then my moves are working too, huh?"

He was silent for a moment before he started laughing. Dawn joined in, before turning to the drinks that had arrived and gracing the waitress with a smile. She suddenly stopped laughing and stared across the room. Gary gave her an odd look, and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Dawn refocused her attention back to Gary, and replied, "Have you ever met Paul?"

"Er…no, I've only seen him from the media…and of course I've heard about him from Ash," Gary answered before taking a sip of his drink.

"I think you're about to meet him," she said, letting her eyes flick upon Paul's form as he approached the table.

"Hi Paul," she greeted cheerfully, but Paul made no response. Deliberately ignoring this, Dawn spoke up again, gesturing at Gary, "This is-"

"Gary Oak," Paul interrupted, holding out his hand, "My name's Paul Jones. I've been following your research. I've been meaning to speak to you for some time…this is certainly a coincidence you're on the same ferry."

Gary shook Paul's hand with a courteous nod, "Nice to meet you, Paul. I've heard a lot about you from Ash. What did you need to speak to me about?"

Paul quickly glanced at Dawn before responding, "I actually need to speak to you in private." Dawn gave an angry pout, but said nothing. 'How dare he ignore me,' she furiously thought, 'he hadn't even acknowledged I was here until he thought I would be a nuisance!'

"Oh, well," Gary hesitated, peering over at Dawn, who was busy glaring at Paul, "I'm actually eating dinner here with Dawn. I take it you know her?" The question was rhetorical. Paul finally turned towards Dawn and frowned, indifferent to her displays of anger.

"I need to speak with Gary," he stated, a mix between brutal honesty and an order.

She sighed, "Alright." 'I guess it would be futile to even say anything contrary…I don't want to cause a scene,' she thought, defeated. Noticing Gary's look of question, she continued, "Go talk with him, Gary, the food's not here yet."

Gary, somewhat concerned, said nothing but stood up to follow Paul across the room. Dawn took a sip of her drink in an attempt to relieve herself of tension. She wasn't sure whether to feel anger or despair at the 'friendship.' "One thing's for sure," she muttered irritably to herself, "He's going to be hearing about it later."

* * *

The appetizers had already arrived by the time Gary returned to the table, and Dawn seemed overly preoccupied from the simple task of consuming a salad. Placing his napkin back in his lap, he spoke up, "So that's your friend?" 

Dawn was forced to look up, "Yeah, that's Paul."

Gary's brow creased slightly, and he had a troubled expression on his face, "And you're traveling with him?"

She scoffed and stabbed the salad with her fork, "It's not like he's dangerous or anything."

"I know," Gary replied flatly, "but it didn't seem to me like you're traveling together. I couldn't even tell you two were friends."

"He's not very open with his feelings," Dawn said, taking a bite of her salad.

Gary stared at her momentarily in disbelief, "Dawn, he barely even looked at you. He flat out ignored you when you said 'hello.' He was just plain rude."

"Was he rude to you?," she asked hastily.

Gary frowned, "No…he was only rude to you, Dawn."

"I don't know what you want me to say," she practically pleaded, imploring him with her eyes, "I notice it too, you know."

He sighed, "I don't understand this. If you notice it, why do you put up with it? It's not like you're dating."

Dawn looked down at her plate again.

"Are you serious?," Gary almost choked, "You _want _to date him? To be tied to that sort of…behavior?"

She shot him a defiant glare, "You know what, Gary? I've heard a lot about you, too. I know how arrogant you used to be, and you've still got some arrogance left. I know that you had cheerleaders-"

"Yes, I was young and haughty," he interrupted sternly, "and I did have cheerleaders. But I never treated any of them like this."

Glowering, Dawn took another bite of salad as well as a sip of her drink. Silence had fallen over the table as they finished their appetizers, refusing to bend down to the other. "I could leave whenever I wanted," she commented, rubbing the corner of the napkin between her fingers.

"Why don't you then?," he demanded.

"I don't need to!," she retorted, letting her hands fly up in exasperation, "It's just…something's different, okay?"

"Are you afraid to be alone?," he inquired bluntly, another similarity, she noticed, to Paul.

"I…," she stuttered.

"You could come with me," he noted quietly.

"Oh," she groaned, rubbing her temple absentmindedly, as Paul did so often. Looking up at Gary, she surveyed his handsome appearance. There was no denying his charm, or looks, or… 'What's wrong with me?,' she thought, 'Here's this wonderful guy, inviting me along with him…and I…'

"I can't," she said, finishing her thoughts.

Gary rolled his eyes and let out a curt sigh, mixed with a resentful chuckle, "What do you see in him?"

"I…don't know how to explain it," she remarked, "He's impressive. But I just, oh," she laughed, "where are the words?"

"Okay," Gary relented, "but if you need someone, a _friend_, then I'm here."

Dawn smiled, "Thank you, Gary. And now, I'd just like to enjoy the rest of our dinner, without the drama."

"I'll drink to that," he agreed, tipping the glass to his lips.

* * *

Talking under the moonlight with Gary made Dawn feel dumb. A part of her yearned to take back what she said, and let herself be whisked into some romantic adventure with Gary. But the majority of her knew that she wanted to continue traveling. 'I'd feel out of place when we reached his lab. I'm not a researcher, I'm a coordinator,' she mused, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. After bidding Gary goodnight, she slowly meandered down the hall to her room. What really made her stick by Paul, despite how harsh he was? 'He's such a jackass,' she thought bitterly, 'and yet…' She knew that beneath his cold exterior there was something more that pulled to her, whether it was loneliness or something she hadn't discovered yet, she knew there was that indescribable something that she refused to give up on. 'Or maybe I'm a hopeless romantic,' she thought, leaning against her door. Digging through her purse for a key, she heard the sound of the T.V. from Paul's room. Taking a couple of soft steps toward his room, she gently pressed her ear against the door. She was disappointed to hear no sound from Paul. 'So much for eavesdropping on his darkest secret,' she thought, rolling her eyes with a smile. The only sound that continued was from the speaker on the T.V. 

"_Forget it, Jake, it's Chinatown." _

* * *

**A/N:** Why was Gary there? Because I had no idea what Kengo's english name was, and I didn't want to make one up. I didn't know Paul's last name, so I made that up too. My friend and I had a good laugh about how random it was. The last line was from the movie Chinatown (ironically, the last line of the movie too), a classic you all should see, it stars a very talented younger Jack Nicholson, and won academy awards - seriously - it's good. Seriously, I'm SO flattered you all are adding me to your favorites list - but PLEASE review. I'm really happy I got 30 reviews for the last chapter - new record! Also, I know I've been going to some trouble to alert the reviewers of the previous chapter that I've updated - but the whole forced to wait 2 mins thing is really annoying - can you guys just get an alert or check yourself please? Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Well, friends, I'm that asshole, aren't I? The kind of asshole that gets swept up in life, and fails to finish her story – despite promising herself otherwise. I remember how frustrated I was with other authors of that mix, but I cannot blame them. I am writing this now because I am touched by the continued reviews, and one particular review the other day struck a chord with me. Four years. Has it really been four years? It's difficult for me to believe, and I hardly know if any of my original readers follow this story anymore (I will assume not to maintain realism). So, what have I done in four years? Well, I graduated college last December, and am now…back in college (nursing school!). The past 12 months have been the busiest of my entire life, and I will continue to be busy. However, I want to finish this story. Perhaps I shouldn't, because it will certainly go in a different direction (not the ikarishipping, come on now I'm not going to change the entire premise! lol). I will be completely 100% honest – I have totally forgotten most of the pokemon world and landmarks. So it will take me a while to do a little research (when I have time) to get back up to speed. This fic, if you haven't figured it out already, is not so much focused on the pokemon though. It's about these characters…loosely…I need them to grow up, so obviously I cannot keep them in line with the show. And I love drama and romance, so expect it to keep coming. Fortunately, I have a MUCH needed vacation next month. So that's the timeline I'm planning for in terms of posting the next chapter – next month. I'm doing this for myself to prove I can finish it, for my best friend/copy editor, and for any reader who still wants to read. Oh, and one more thing, the most important of all, I'm sorry for being that asshole.

**UPDATE:** Yes, I know it's September. I did start the chapter, I really did, and then some trouble with my back and leg came up and I spent nearly every day of my needed vacation in a doctor's office. I wish that were some kind of sick joke of an excuse as to why the chapter isn't up, but here I am still going to doctors and physical therapy. Believe me, I would much rather just admit that I was lazy rather than be in this pain – the pain made it hard to focus on writing a chapter. But it was started, and I will keep working on it, and I sincerely hope to turn this thing out sometime in the next few weeks because this semester is going to suck. That doesn't mean I want to post a chapter and then leave it alone for another few years, this fic will get finished, damnit! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Well, it wasn't as soon as I had hoped but I did finish this chapter; if you were wondering what was the delay - I had to get emergency surgery and go through recovery; this chapter was very difficult for me to write - I had material from 4 years ago that I totally deleted, then started a new one and deleted that, and now here it is - and I took care to make it much longer than normal since this was such a long wait; you will notice that I went in a different direction with the story - so I am not sure what you all will think but overall I am glad that I went with it because there needed to be progress; anyway, thanks to all who stuck with this story despite this huge hiatus - I really appreciate it :)

* * *

Chapter 14 (I didn't know if the alert would set off if I reposted it under chapter 14 so it's posted as 15 - I'm not as familiar with all this new stuff)

**4 years later**

The machine hummed as she drove the soft fabric meticulously, occasionally pausing to rip out a stitch. When a tendril of hair fell in front of her eyes, she quickly readjusted her headband. Softly humming with the background music, she swiftly threaded a needle to sew on tiny beads. Quality was essential, and hand-beaded fabrics had become a particular specialty of hers. Flexing her toes, she extended her legs in a slight stretch before standing up, swaying her hips rhythmically now as she draped the fabric over the mannequin.

The phone ringing startled her, causing her to accidentally prick her finger with the pin in her right hand. "Skittles!," She cried, waving her left hand tenderly, "That really hurt." Along with attempting to mollify her temper with meditation and wine (and describing her earlier years with such terms as "hormonal" and "pre-wine phase"), Dawn had tried to adopt creative ways of censoring her cursing. Not that it helped when she was really worked up. She attempted to maintain her decade long philosophy of "no need to worry," but was convinced that life kept trying to test her as she grew older - forcing her to consider past mistakes and be more pragmatic. With a sigh of relief upon inspecting the absence of blood on her injured fingertip, she answered the phone with a casual, "Hey May."

"Are you ready yet?," The voice over the phone asked quickly, "I cannot guarantee that your pomegranate martini will still be here if you don't get over here soon."

Dawn set down the pin cushion and whisked her head towards the clock, 9:30 p.m.

"Oh no! I lost track of time…I'm really sorry May, you know how it is when I start dancing with Jay."

There was a pregnant pause. "You named your mannequin?," at which Dawn's cheeks colored slightly.

"It's not like I have a real dance partner, or a handsome fiancé for that matter," she retorted, smiling at the thought of May's upcoming nuptials while rubbing the fabric between her fingers absentmindedly.

"Dawn," May replied in her sweet voice, "No offense but the reason you don't have a dance partner is because you don't go out...except when you go to class, the studio, or the store."

"When do I have the time? This final project is due in a week, and if I follow the schedule I won't be rushing at the last minute, causing unnecessary wrinkles."

May rolled her eyes, "Let's look at the big picture, you graduate in two weeks! So we need to celebrate, and you need a break. You already agreed so you need to be down here in twenty minutes."

"I'm not ready yet, make that forty minutes. By the way, I think I like the more assertive you," Dawn grinned, imagining Drew being driven crazy. May had become quite the bridezilla lately.

* * *

Dawn always had an emergency little black, strapless dress and stilettos on stand-by. Due to time constraints, she kept her long, navy hair down and unadorned. She eyed the clock frequently as she finished her make-up, finally grabbing her clutch as she shot one regretful glance at her unfinished work across the room.

She inhaled sharply when the cool air abruptly hit her bare shoulders, suddenly wishing she had remembered a jacket as she attempted to accelerate her pace without tripping. 'Oooh,' she thought, 'my feet are going to thank me later for this.' When she arrived at the bar, she spotted May…and Drew. "Great," she muttered, "I see I am going to be the third wheel…again." She put on a smile as May enthusiastically waved her over.

"Hey you two lovebirds," she cooed, staring Drew in the face, "How goes the wedding preparations?"

"I think you need a drink just as much as I do," Drew replied curtly, irritated.

"Aw, come on," May interjected, sloshing her drink in between them, "We're here to have fun." She dug around in Drew's pocket for his phone, "Let's call one of your cute friends over here for Dawn." "Ehe, May," Drew delicately took his cell phone and the martini out of May's hands, "They're in another city, remember?"

"Right, don't worry about it, May," Dawn said, taking a _very_ needed sip of her martini. Her best friend was getting married in a few weeks, and she was…still…single. She hadn't had a real relationship since Ash. Who, she bitterly remembered, was now married. May had been awkward and nervous when the invitation for that wedding came. Obviously, Dawn had not been invited. She secretly hoped she and Ash would at least reconcile as friends in the future, maybe in a place where Misty was not directly present. There had been dates scattered throughout college, but in the end Dawn failed to really connect with them. Within the past few months, Drew had confronted Dawn about that very subject.

"_This is the fifteenth guy I have set you up with, Dawn!," Drew snapped, Dawn had just come back from another date and informed May and Drew that she would not be following up with the guy, "Not to mention some of the expenses I covered to have them travel out here, because you can't manage the time to go to a restaurant on the other side of the city much less another region. Except for your vacations, the majority of which you have either spent interning or going home…NOT," he added quickly at Dawn's furious glare, "That there is anything wrong with how you spend your vacations, but you're hypocritical complaints are driving me crazy. It is not my job to play matchmaker, and I have done so fifteen more times than I care to do."_

"_I didn't ask you to play matchmaker!," Dawn shouted, throwing her arms in the air with exasperation._

"_Yeah? Well you take advantage of May listening to your complaints, and she in turn won't stop pestering me about the subject. Can't you handle some of your problems on your own?," Drew added, sneering._

"_Take advantage?," disbelief clouded her voice, "Look here butthole, she is my best friend. And you're no perfect prince either. I'm sorry I am not as rich as you and don't have the luxury of time, I'm in college! May is being supportive."_

"_Supportive," Drew guffawed, "Right, you don't have to tell me twice. Maybe that's why I was forced to move here without having a say in the matter. Because May couldn't bear to leave you alone."_

"_Hey, butthole," Dawn opened and closed her fists with anger, a futile attempt at releasing tension, "You know as well as I do May wanted a change of scenery. You said you were willing to do whatever to stay with her. We're in the fifth largest city in the world, not some middle-of-nowhere town, what is your problem?" She hastily ran her fingers through her hair._

_Drew sighed, "My problem is you are wasting all of our time and money. Why won't you admit it? You're still upset about Paul and whether you realize it or not, you're sabotaging all these potential relationships. You're clearly not ready for one."_

_Dawn's chest noticeably rose and fall as she took a few deep breaths, clearly hurt by the accusation._

Dawn had left immediately after that argument, and despite May's best efforts, neither Dawn nor Drew would apologize nor even entertain the notion of reconciling. Their interactions were demoted to passive aggressive comments. Shortly after May's "bridezilla" had emerged.

"Well, who all do we have here?," a familiar voice broke Dawn out of her thoughts. She hardly turned around before "Garrryyy," came out of May's mouth. She smirked when she heard the annoyed "hey watch it!" sputtered from Drew after May successfully spilled her drink on him in her excitement. There was Gary, handsome as ever, with a beer in his right hand and taken aback by May's sudden bear hug.

"Ah, May, I see you have had quite a few drinks," Gary commented with a chuckle. "Drew," he nodded and shook his hand before turning to Dawn, giving her a small smile, "Dawn, I suppose it has been..how many? Four years?"

"Ah..," Dawn ran her hand through her hair nervously, "Yeah, I guess so. You look,"

'Great? Hot? Like I made a TOTAL mistake?' Dawn thought, her blush concealed by the dim lighting, "Well."

'Well? Well? What is wrong with me?'

Gary raised an eyebrow, "I am well, thank you, and yourself? What are you doing here in Hearthrome?"

"I'm actually about to graduate from the university. I am a pokestylist and have been studying design and textiles. Sometimes I like to design clothes for people, too," She gestured to her current outfit and gave a wide smile, "Two weeks and I will be officially done!"

Gary smiled, "That's great news Dawn;" glancing around the room he added, "and where is Paul?"

Time for another big slurp of that martini. About time for a vodka cranberry, too.

"Good question," she replied, forcing a smile, "I haven't seen him since the night I last saw you." A look of confusion washed over Gary's face, "What? Surely you're mistaken…" He said no more of the subject, but studied her face carefully, as if to call her bluff. She was silently assured that he had not forgotten a single detail of their previous encounter.

Drew glanced over at Dawn, concerned. May had stepped away to retrieve a replacement for the drink that met an untimely end.

"No," Dawn laughed nervously, twiddling her thumbs, "That was the last time."

Gary nodded slowly, suspicious and silent. His demeanor brightened considerably when an attractive brunette came over to the group with a shy smile. "Oh, I would like you all to meet my date, this pulchritudinous lady is Autumn, she works in the lab with me," Gary gently pulled the female over with a chivalrous grin, "Autumn, this is Dawn, May and Drew. They're old friends of mine."

Dawn shook her hand and turned to sip her drink as she rolled her eyes. 'I suppose his ego had to go somewhere,' she thought somewhat bitterly, 'still, I won't be rude to her because I was a total idiot. Of course he would have a date, I mean, just look at him…and look at his butt!' Her eyes wandered over his body appreciatively, before she quickly excused herself to order another drink. She placed her palm over her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. 'Okay, just don't focus on the past, Dawn, you have to think about the here and now. You have a big project due in a week and you are going to receive top marks.' She glanced back, seeing Gary and Autumn laughing and exchanging sweet glances, their hands lightly brushing against each other under the table. Dawn tore her eyes away as she felt the green-eyed monster bubble in her core. 'Focus!'

* * *

Two more hours of conversation and drinks led to Drew (who was designated driver for May) to insist that they finally go home. Dawn felt her jealousy dissipate with each passing drink, and was genuinely relaxed by the end of the night. Although she lived only a matter of blocks away, her gait didn't exactly inspire confidence. So Drew carefully led them to his car, hoping beyond hope that GI contents would remain where they were. Driving painfully slowly (with occasional assessment glances to May, who was struggling to keep her eyes open) and parking in front of Dawn's apartment building, Drew was about to turn around to wish good night to Dawn when the silence was broken by her haggard sigh.

He gripped the gear shift for a moment before reluctantly removing his keys from the ignition. The faint sound of May's even breathing reached his ears as he opened the car door and delicately closed it behind him. The rear door opened to reveal the glassy eyes of Dawn. An uneasy feeling came over her as she looked up to see Drew peering at her. "I'm fine," she mumbled quietly, sniffling. He let out a sigh that mirrored her earlier one. This would be a long night.

* * *

_4 years earlier _

_Dawn carefully tread down the hall back into her room, pondering the events of that evening. What was the point of being his friend if he would not recognize her in public? 'How rude,' she thought, landing on the bed with her computer. It was a good time to check her email._

"_It's not like he's the worst person in the world," she muttered, typing quickly as she entered her password._

"_Junk…junk…email from mom…email from Hearthrome University?" She had not been aware that there was a university there. Hearthrome held fond memories for her and her brief encounter with designing. She had ultimately chosen to continue as a coordinator. But now she was ready for change._

"_I mean," she continued talking to herself, "You'd think by now he would think of me a little more fondly. Aren't we traveling together? How is he going to react when someone asks him who I am?"_

'_I don't see anyone,' she bitterly imagined his reply._

_It was an advertisement for a new design program. She sucked in her breath, slightly giddy from the idea of designing again. She clicked the link to the program page._

"_This is crazy," her eyes scanned the page, "I don't even know anything about this. This would be like some spur of the moment decision, with a long commitment."_

_Spur of the moment decisions were not foreign to her._

_Neither was the idea of college, which had been faintly in the back of her mind for some time._

"_This is INSANE!," she shouted, suddenly feeling the desire to go home and ponder this option further. 'Maybe this is a sign, I mean, Gary tonight, Mr. Rudeness' behavior, this email.' _

"_I haven't even been single in a while," she replied to herself, "Maybe I should take some time for myself." She read further, seeing that she was eligible to apply. The application date was a few weeks away. 'Not a lot of time to decide…'_

"_I'm going to do it!," she announced to the empty room, "If he cares so much he can come find me." She knew he wouldn't. She also knew this program would be a good way to keep her mind off of both Ash and Paul for quite a while. She would find out soon enough whether this was a good decision or not._

'_I'll pay him back for the jewelry eventually.'_

* * *

"It's okay," Drew whispered, cradling Dawn against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back as sobs racked her body. Not once had he seen her cry since her abrupt return from traveling with Paul. He had his suspicions this was not the first time.

"I-I j-j-just don'tunderhandit." Drew opened his mouth to speak, but her wailing forced him to close it, how was he supposed to understand her? He cocked his head around to observe May, who was snoozing peacefully despite the assault on the car's harmony. Drew twisted to stretch his arm towards the tissues, and was pushed back when Dawn wrapped her arms around his midsection and pressed her face into his chest, speaking further incoherencies before glancing up at him with her puffy eyes and miserable expression. He gritted his teeth when he felt a wet spot where her nose had been.

"Don't cry," he soothed, disentangling himself from her arms as he resumed his mission for tissues. Feeling his fingertips brush along the soft paper, he captured one between his index and thumb and brought it up to her face. She gingerly dabbed her eyes and clutched the soaked tissue.

"Take a few deep breaths," Drew instructed, holding her shoulders steady. She complied, the last few "uwa"'s escaping. "Now," he looked at her sternly, "tell me what is going on." She glanced at the clock, feeling sick about how her schedule would be thrown off tomorrow. Casting her eyes downward, she murmured, "He looked handsome tonight, didn't he?"

Drew's eyes widened in surprise, "Gary? I didn't expect you to say-"

Dawn let out a frustrated sigh, "I screwed up my chance with him. He wanted me to travel with him, he didn't think Paul was good for me, right? So it could be me getting married in a few weeks, I could be marrying Gary, or maybe I would already be-"

"Dawn, shut up," Drew interrupted, "You are talking nonsense. Gary barely knows you - how the hell could he tell who was 'good' for you or whatever crap he spewed. He has self-interest. And you have no way of knowing if you and Gary would be getting married. It's late, and I am getting really sick and tired of this – you said it was your decision to leave, so why are we here four years later, at two in the morning crying about this? I only have so much patience."

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn retorted irritably, waving her uncoordinated hand in his face.

"This will be the only time I ask you," Drew said slowly, "because believe it or not, I do not spend all my time thinking about this. Do. You. Love. Paul?"

Her eyes narrowed, "No way! How could you suggest such a thing?" Drew rubbed his temples, jaw clenched.

"But," she continued, "I was so nice to him, always defending him. Why would he treat me like that? Was I not good enough for him…even as a friend? Am I not good enough?"

Silence.

Drew stared at her; the insecurity, the utter consumption by her work and spur of the moment decision to attend college. Clearly this affected her more than she had let on, or perhaps she refused to think about it.

"You know," he said softly, "Confidence does not mean you need to avoid your moments of doubt. I think you are a very strong person." The corners of her mouth upturned ever so slightly. "I have known him for years, and he knows nothing of romance, not nearly as well I do," he added with a smirk.

She grinned, "Oh please."

"Just remember," he looked her in the eyes, "There are reasons he is the way he is, but you may find his loner personality and 'cruel streak,' as described by Reggie, have tapered a bit."

Confusion struck her face, "Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Oh," he feigned disinterest, "I suppose you'll find out soon enough if it's true." She crossed her arms in a huff, "You are so full of yourself sometimes. You are trying to pique my interest in your friend who is utterly incapable of pleasing a lady." She immediately blushed when his eyebrow raised, realizing her wording.

"Who is full of himself?," Drew chuckled, "May I remind you I have male anatomy? My life does not revolve around other's love lives, despite the exception I have made to provide you dates over the years. As for…pleasing a lady," he added with a wink, "I think he is quite capable. Perhaps if you ask nicely, he'll show you a few pointers."

"W-what?," Dawn stuttered, feeling her face flush, "Pointers? But I don't need pointers on how to – I'm not like – are you suggesting that I….?"

His laughter silenced her, and he glanced at the clock, "I am going home now, so if you are feeling better, would you please exit my car?"

* * *

_LaRousse City_

"You may now kiss the bride." May blinked back tears of happiness as Drew pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. She blushed as she held his hands, feeling the newly placed platinum band on his finger. Husband. Perhaps they should have married much sooner…she hadn't expected to feel so ecstatic at this change in title. Drew had wanted marriage for years, but May had been unsure of herself. They were together, they lived together, what was the rush? But now…it felt so official. Before she realized it, she was in the waiting room where they would remain until the guests left. Pictures would be taken before they arrived at the reception.

"Drew," she murmured, gazing lovingly at him, "I am…very happy." His green eyes met her blue, and he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. She cast her eyes downward, and flushed lightly when he caressed her cheek. "You have no reason to be shy," he whispered, "I think you have known me long enough." The opening of the door startled May; Drew merely shot a glare towards the unwanted intrusion.

Dawn peeked her head around the door, "Are we interrupting anything?"

"For our sake, I hope not," Max added, towering behind Dawn. "Save it for tonight," he added slyly. May turned crimson and Drew scoffed, "At least one of us will be having a good night."

"Now, now," Max retorted haughtily, "You underestimate me, dear _brother_." Max and Drew's relationship had plateaued – it was civil, perhaps friendly – but Max was, probably overly so, protective of May and did not hesitate to blame Drew in many situations.

Dawn ignored the two and turned to May, "Stunning," she smiled, "Still absolutely stunning. And your hair looks beautiful. Perfect for pictures." She admired her friend in her strapless, lace mermaid dress and hair curled and swept back pinned with a red rose, a symbol of May and Drew's love since the beginning. Dawn, as the maid of honor and only bridesmaid, was in a red cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, her hair curled and pinned up. The reception hall was equally adorned with red and white roses.

After pictures and the grand entrance to the reception hall, the four sat at the table at the head of the room. May turned to Dawn, who was sitting on the other side of her, and said, "Dawn, there's something I need to tell you. I promised Drew I wouldn't tell you before now so it wouldn't make you anxious."

Dawn cocked her head to the side and laughed, "Don't be silly, May, you can tell me whatever. I'm sure it's nothing to worry over." She took a sip of her champagne.

May smiled, relieved, "Oh, good, I'm glad you think that. Because Paul is sitting two tables away from us."

Dawn's eyes widened and she choked , "What? He's what?" 'Don't look over, don't look over…'

"Well, he's friends with Drew, remember, so we didn't know if he would be able to make it or not at first. So there was no need to mention it if he wasn't coming after all. But it seems he and his brother Reggie made it. You remember Reggie?" May smiled and waved over to Reggie, who waved back pleasantly.

"Of course I remember Reggie," Dawn replied, flushing, "but I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about…," she finally glanced over to Reggie, who was handing a little girl, about three years old, to Paul. Her jaw dropped and she attempted to swallow, suddenly feeling her mouth run dry. "Uh, May," she squeaked, "Is there something else you failed to mention? Perhaps something about the little girl sitting on his lap?"

'She has to be no more than three. It has been four years, what if…'

"Oh," May said, "About that little girl-" She was interrupted by Drew leaning over and whispering something in her ear. With an apologetic smile, she turned back to Dawn, "Sorry, Dawn, I'll be back in a bit. But don't worry about wahh-" Drew had grabbed her hand and led her somewhat forcefully from the table.

Dawn's eyes widened in horror and she rested her elbows on the table, cradling her head between her hands. 'Now what? I have to know if she is his daughter. I mean, she has violet hair…do I just go over there and ask him? After four years? How awkward will that be…'_hey__Paul,__long__time__no__see,__have__you__been__keeping__busy__by__getting__busy?__' _oh, whatever, maybe it can't get worse. Just keep your cool.'

"Dawn?," Max's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?," she turned towards him with a questioning look.

Max gave her a strange look and gestured across the room, "I said I'm going to go talk with some of my relatives. You okay if I leave you alone?"

She laughed nervously, "What ofcoursenot. I have friends here too. Hahaha Max you are so silly sometimes." She took a big swig of her champagne. "Hahaha I'll be fine, you go." She waved carelessly.

"Uh, yeah well you don't have to tell me twice. Ease up on the champagne there," Max acted concerned for a few seconds longer, before spinning on his heel and quickly walking away. She felt the blood rush to her face. Embarrassing. 'Okay, Dawn, you are a confident woman.' She felt her palms get sweaty. 'Stand up.' She remained seated. 'Right, first you need an excuse to walk by that table.' She discreetly looked to her side to spot, with great fortune, an open bar directly behind the table.

Dawn was not a lush, but who didn't enjoy an open bar?

'I will not have my night ruined because of him,' she thought, standing up and holding her head high. She strode across the room to obtain another glass of champagne, before she slowly sauntered past Paul's table, turning to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her curiously, right below a pair of dark eyes looking directly at her. The little girl had chin length violet hair, with a pink bow pinned on the side, and was wearing a matching dress and shoes. She stood up and clasped her hands around Paul's neck to peer closer at Dawn, who had since stood still to stare at the little girl. Momentary shock struck Dawn yet again, before she found herself fighting the strong female urge to pick up the little girl and shower her with praises. She smiled warmly at her, nearly forgetting on whose lap the cutie was standing. Dawn glanced back and forth between the two, attempting to decipher whether they were directly related.

He had an amused smirk, "Just ask it."

Her confidence faltered. "W-what are you talking about?", gripping her champagne glass tighter.

"You want to know if she's mine."

"Ehehe," Dawn took another sip of her drink, conceding, "Am I that obvious?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You always were."

"So…" Dawn directed her attention back to the girl, "Is she?"

His gaze was challenging, and with a small, cruel smile he spoke, "You tell me, you already guessed."

She frowned, and lowered her voice, "Why must you tease? What have I done to you?"

The frown that crept on his face mirrored her own. The little girl faced away from Dawn and stretched out her arm and waved it.

"Did you miss me?"

Dawn turned to the voice, to see Reggie pick up the little girl. "Having fun with your uncle?," to which the girl nodded and proceeded to suck her thumb. 'Reggie's daughter,' Dawn thought, suddenly feeling stupid, 'Of course he has a family…he's much older than Paul…and much nicer too…why did I realize this earlier?'

"Dawn," Reggie greeted, "This is Emma, my daughter. Her mother could not come tonight, unfortunately. I would have liked for you to meet her."

Confidence restored.

"I'm sure I would have liked to meet her, but I am glad to have met Emma, she is quite beautiful. I see she has your hair color, and look at those beautiful eyes!," she gushed, emanating waves of estrogen.

"Yes," Reggie shifted Emma on his hip, "She gets those from her mother." He kissed her cheek, pleased to hear compliments about his beloved child.

"She's very lucky to have such a loving family," Dawn commented, at which Reggie beamed.

"We try," turning to Paul, "she loves her uncle very much. You should see the toy Teddiursa he gave her, she carries it everywhere." Dawn could have sworn she saw Paul's cheeks redden momentarily. 'I guess there's one girl that Paul can have a solid relationship with,' she thought, 'This is crazy.' She felt her insides warm when she saw Emma rub her eyes and yawn. 'Then again,' unknowingly clasping her hands together, 'who could resist that adorable face?'

"That's my cue," Reggie said, "Time to go home and get this one to bed. Nice to see you again, Dawn. Hopefully it won't be years before I see you again."

"Mm, I'm sure it won't be. It was very nice to see you again. Bye-bye Emma, sleep well," waving to the sleepy toddler.

"See you tomorrow, Paul," Reggie added before walking away.

Awkward silence.

She chose to look at her champagne, which was becoming woefully low. She opened her mouth to speak when a hand clamped on her shoulder and turned her around.

"I love this woman!," Drew half shouted, gesturing to May and then using one very prominent gesture outlining her body, "I pity you two," he laughed cheerfully, "you don't know how wonderful it feels to be in love with this very woman. Nobody can love her as much as me." May looked half like she was about to swoon and half mortified, as his loud volume and heavy hand motions were drawing the attention of half the room. Ordinarily, Dawn would think the profession was sweet and romantic. But the horror deep in her pit was not unfamiliar. She realized it had been a while since this occurred, seeing as Drew typically drove home May from the bar. He didn't have to drive tonight.

'Oh…skittles.'

* * *

"_Have you met Dawn?," Drew leaned against the counter and took a swig of beer, pulling Dawn to his side, "She's really entertaining, you know? She'll show you a good time."_

"_Drew!," Dawn yanked his ear, "Can you please shut up? How many drinks have you had?" _

"_Excuse me, but I'm a girl…," the female next to Drew looked confused._

"_No problem," Drew grinned, "She's spontaneous. I'm sure she's up for anything." He turned to Dawn, "Isn't that right?" Placing a firm slap against her bottom, his encouragement followed, "Go get 'er!" _

She refused to drink around him for a month following that one.

* * *

_Dawn laughed flirtatiously, earning an appreciative smile from the bartender. She had been talking with him for two hours, and – crossing her fingers – she expected a follow-up date to work out this time. Things were going swimmingly._

"_Look, Dawn," Drew came up to her, the stench of alcohol aggravating her nose, "I know that sometimes I'm not the nicest to you." _

"_Ehehe," her nervous laugh surfaced, and she lightly pushed him away, "It's okay, Drew, so you can go back to May now, I'm sort of busy-" _

_He interrupted her, "Which is why I wanted to say that I will forgive and ignore any bitchy remark you make for the next few days. I overheard May and you talking, I know it's your time of month. But don't worry, I will be supportive. Feel free to let your inner bitch needs come out."_

_The unflattering red color gracing her face was a lovely mixture of mortification and rage as she watched the bartender quickly attend to every other customer, and not-so-surreptitiously remove the napkin he had used to write down his number. She turned back to Drew, seething._

"_I…will…kill you," she uttered through clenched teeth._

_He held either side of her face with his hands, "I forgive you, let them out." _

Two months.

* * *

'_Another week of hard work,' Dawn closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as she brought the glass of wine to her lips. _

"_No! Don't!" _

_Suddenly the glass banged against her nose and her clothes were drenched with the familiar liquid. Drew stood there, eyes wide. She narrowed hers when she saw the empty glasses at the table where he had previously sat. "What the hell?," she sputtered, and ran her fingers through her now messy hair in agony. Not her hair…_

"_Dawn, I care about you, I can't let you do that," Drew had grabbed her shoulders and looked her seriously in the eyes. As serious as he could look intoxicated, that is. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn replied, eyeing him cautiously._

"_Dawn – I saw the pregnancy test box in your bathroom trash can. You need a covered trash can, by the way, I don't want to smell whatever you throw away – but this time it was good! I saved your future baby's life!," Drew placed his hand over his chest, "I am your baby's hero. And I will help you - I know that this is a product of some one-night stand. You don't have a boyfriend." _

_Silence. Her temper had been far overshadowed by the sheer shock from his words. She stood up and exited the room quietly, returning a few minutes later with May._

"_I am taking a shower, and you are never drinking here again," she uttered slowly, ignoring the fact that there was now red wine on her carpet. _

"_Uh, Drew," May fiddled with her thumbs, "There was something I was meaning to talk to you about…" _

The scare was only that – a scare. But Dawn was fed up with Drew's loose cannon of a mouth when he drank.

* * *

Dawn tried to hide her anxiety by smiling widely, 'Maybe if I'm lucky Drew will just keep talking about May, and move along.'

"Paul," Drew clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Do you know that Dawn and I were talking about you a few weeks ago?"

Or maybe not.

"Oh?," Paul turned to Drew with an amused countenance. It was likely he had also been around Drew when he was drunk. "What about?"

"I think," Drew attempted to whisper, failing miserably, which only spiked her anxiety, "Dawn wants pointers on how to please a lady." Paul paused momentarily, before throwing his head back laughing heartily.

Dawn was pretty sure all the blood had rushed to her head and armpits, as she felt her cheeks become ovens; she desperately yearned for a towel and another application of deodorant.

'Maybe I can just faint now and I won't have to watch the rest of this,' she thought, frozen to her spot.

"I did not say that!," she cried, fumbling to hold onto any last dignity that remained. Taking notice of the guests staring their way, she angrily whispered, "You are drunk, Drew! You don't know what you are talking about – and I do not play for the other team!"

May had decided to talk to the next table in an attempt to distract them from the scene.

"Okay, okay," Drew took Dawn's hand, "You're right. I'm sorry I suggested that." She visibly relaxed, 'Finally some luck!' She gave a sweet smile, "It's okay, just go enjoy the rest of your-"

"I remember now!," Drew announced suddenly, sending Dawn into a panic.

"Ah-Drew…seriously it's okay we can just drop it," she pleaded quickly, but it was lost on drunken Drew. Paul had been acutely aware of Dawn's emotional display, entertained by her embarrassment.

Drew pointed to Paul, "She said _you_ couldn't please a lady." Paul arched a single eyebrow and frowned, "Oh she did, did she?"

Desperation. 'Oh great…please just end it now.'

She leaned in close to Drew, "Butthole! You completely left out the context and that is _not_ what I meant…" She turned to watch Paul stand up from the table and walk away. Her head snapped back to Drew, "Drew! Look what you did, go fix it!"

"Dawn," he placed his hands on her shoulders, as typical of his drunken ego, "I'm going to be honest, here,"

'Like you weren't before?,' she thought as she crossed her arms,

"Things were already ruined. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my beautiful bride and go," he winked at her and left.

She slid into the chair, and rested her chin on her hand. 'Maybe I could go find some other people I know…there's bound to be a way to turn this night around.' She was startled out of her thoughts when a glass of champagne was placed next to her. "What?," she mumbled, glancing up to see, to her great surprise, Paul standing there with another glass in his hand.

Her cheeks, how treacherous they had been that night, flushed, "I…I don't understand."

"I'm sure you don't," he replied in a steely voice.

"You…," she poked him in the chest, "You don't get to insinuate that I am stupid. I have a college degree, you know."

The corners of his mouth upturned, "Is that right? In what?"

She lifted her chin with a confident smile, "Design and textiles."

"I see. I did not expect you to claim you were some scientist. Design probably suits you best."

"Hey! Watch it," she leaned forward, glaring, "At least I have a degree, and I did just fine in the textile science classes."

He sipped from his glass, "You are feisty tonight, aren't you?"

She was caught off guard, "W-wha?"

He leaned in closer, his voice becoming husky, "You don't think I can please a lady, hm?"

Her face became hot and she felt her core tighten, "I, uh, didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh?," his thumb lightly stroking her wrist, causing her breath to hitch in her throat, "How did you mean it, then?"

'I had forgotten how good he looks in a suit,' her thoughts betraying her.

"I just meant…that…ah," she slipped her wrist away and drank from her glass.

He feigned innocence "Is something wrong?"

"No," she murmured, "I'm just…drinking…deprived…"

"What was that?," his smirk gracing his face.

"Nothing!," she insisted, her confidence spiking, "I only meant that I believe you to be incapable of having a meaningful relationship with a woman."

"I see," his face was cold, "And I suppose that was your reason for leaving so long ago?"

"Oh please," anger crossing over her, "Don't act like you actually cared."

"I am not acting, nor did I care," he gave his cruel smile, "But someone who was so insistent on being my _friend_ or whatever was quick to let it go."

"Friendship is a two way street, and I happen to have a threshold," Dawn crossed her arms, feeling pleased with herself.

"I am sure you do," he replied in his husky voice, unnerving her. He grabbed her wrist, leading a confused Dawn away from the table and out of the hall. She was sure she saw Brock's eyes widen immensely as she passed him, and they continued to follow the pair until the door shut.

"Where are we going?," she asked, still holding onto her champagne glass.

"You'll find out."

"I'm not sure I should be going with you," she replied, and he halted. Releasing her wrist, he said, "Then leave if you want."

Dawn glanced behind her, fighting the curiosity building within her.

'Go with Paul to some place that I don't even know?,' she thought uneasily, 'I do like to be spontaneous though…' She noticed he started to walk away, and immediately followed.

"You won't even wait?," she asked, bothered.

Paul continued to stride ahead, "You and your thoughts take longer than you probably realize. I don't want to wait here."

'Yes, of course it's all about you, jackbutt,' she thought, irritated.

Following him to one of the hotel rooms, Dawn felt her heart race.

'Surely he isn't going to…?'

"Um…why are we at your room?"

The door opened and he took her hand, leading her inside. She then noticed she was pinned between a wall and Paul, with his arms on either side of her.

"I will give you your pointers on how to please a lady," he said, smirking, "I am feeling generous tonight."

Her eyes widened, and her chest rose and fell just a bit higher and lower with each rapid breath she took.

'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh…he's seducing me! Damnit, does he have to look so hot right now?'

"Maybe we are, uh, taking this a little fast…"

"Hush," he commanded. She felt her stomach clench and she bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She cast her eyes downward as she leaned her head against the wall, suddenly feeling the pins press into the back of her head. Instinctively, she reached her hands up to remove them, her dark, curled tresses falling onto her shoulders one by one. He reached out and pushed her hair behind her neck, his fingers entangling within the soft locks. He slid his hand forward to gently push her chin upwards, his light touch sent shivers down her spine. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own, and she tentatively reached for his shirt – her fingers unbuttoning it with a mind of their own. Desire and doubt raced through her head, more blood racing to her lower half of her body with each passing second. Paul removed his jacket, tie and now unbuttoned shirt, leaving Dawn to admire his toned chest yet again. 'Is it possible for him to be more handsome?,' she thought, her eyes tracing every muscle. She longed to do the same with her fingers, but her hands remained, feeling abruptly self-conscious. Cursed four year dry spell.

"I…," she spoke; he started pressing kisses down the side of her face, "I don't know if we should…ohh," she breathed, closing her eyes as he lightly nibbled on her neck.

"I thought you were feeling _deprived_," he whispered, a mixture of lust and mockery. Her eyes shot open. 'Damnit, I can't believe he heard that! I need to watch what I say around him…and Drew.' She forced herself to look Paul in the eyes, "No," she said roughly, "My purse is still down in that hall, and I am not leaving it. You need to go get it for me."

"Is that a joke? Go get it yourself."

"Look at my hair, people that I happen to know well saw us leave together. I will not go back in there looking as though I had some quick romp in the hay. What will that suggest about me?"

He scoffed, "It will suggest it's a wedding. You obviously don't get out much."

"Perhaps," she walked over to where his shirt and jacket were, handing them to him, "But the sooner you go, the sooner you can return." She flashed him a sly smile, and sat on the bed, "I'll be waiting."

He stood there a moment longer, seemingly debating whether to go or not. Hurriedly dressing while muttering under his breath, he yanked the door open and left, clearly irritated.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She had remembered the revelation years about the origin of Paul's power-hungry battling techniques as told by Reggie. Clearly he sought power in all aspects of his life. 'I don't care how fine he looks tonight - he will not make a fool out of me. I mean, sleeping with him after four years of no contact? That's healthy, about as healthy as our so-called friendship back then.' Going into the bathroom, she frowned considerably at the state of her messy hair, attempting to comb it with her fingers. It was probably a good time to use the golden opportunity while she was there.

'Of course,' she sighed, 'the toilet seat is up.'

* * *

Paul opened the door and immediately dropped the offending object on the table. "Damnit," he muttered, "finally." He was not happy with the odd looks he had been given walking out of the hall with a satin clutch in his hand. He would rectify the bruise to his male pride.

"Oh good," she emerged from the bathroom, picking up her purse and inspecting the contents, "Thank you."

"Whatever," came the mumbled reply.

"I'll be going now," she commented in a saccharine voice, running her fingers through her hair again.

Paul was already irritated and tense, "Excuse me?"

"I thought about it, and I'm not too keen on going through the walk of shame. You are no doubt hard to resist," she gave an appreciative glance, "but I am afraid your act will not work on me. And look at that, we can't even chalk it up to friends with benefits, because we're not friends." She gave a short, sarcastic laugh. She stepped closer to him and stared him straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry if I suggested something that offended your male ego. Perhaps in the future, you should be nicer to me. Acknowledging my presence to others would be a good start. Enjoy your shower." And with that she exited the room, satisfied that she was able to repay the chivalry he had shown her that night four years ago.

He stood there, slightly bewildered. She was different from the last time he had seen her, maybe a few years away from Ash did her some good. He walked into the bathroom, where his eyes locked onto the toilet seat. It was down.

"Bitch."

* * *

**A/N:** I would very much appreciate your feedback, please review if you can


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay, well I'm still dealing with post-surgery stuff but I posted this as soon as my beloved copy-editor read it; It takes a while for me to do these chapters, for the last two I've written about 1/4 of one, then totally scrapped whatever I wrote and completely rewrote something new. I must admit, what I had before this was too light and airy for my taste - this was inspired by something a friend saw...but I hope for my next chapter to have a lighter tone :) So, I guess I really have lost a lot of readership from the reviews, but I suppose that was to be expected four years later...ah well lol; Let me know what you think!

Chapter 15

It had been quite a while since Dawn had been in LaRousse City, and her sense of direction within it had become extremely rusty. She relied on her phone to navigate her to a fabric boutique she had been meaning to stop by for a couple of years. Satisfied with the diploma now under her belt, it was time to focus on actually spreading her name as a pokedesigner. She was not entirely unknown, of course, as she had adamantly and fervently networked whenever the opportunities and career fairs presented themselves at the school of design. Still, the break to help May prepare for her wedding had been long enough. Perusing the aisles of fabrics was a welcomed refreshment, and she was all too happy feel renewed relief at the thought of no longer being required to fill small boxes of wedding favors. She absentmindedly rubbed a swatch of suede between her fingers, before she pulled out her list and focused on her task at hand. It was good to have a distraction, especially when the previous night's events tried to fill her mind constantly. But she drove them down, and refused to entertain them. For now.

* * *

When she returned to the hotel room, Dawn quickly packed up her luggage, gave the room a once over, and hoisted the duffel bag over her shoulder. She picked up the bag of fabric and her purse when a slip of paper fell out. The other half of her list, which she had apparently failed to realize existed. "Skittles," she mumbled, irritated. She needed to leave before she was charged for another night, and the checkout time was already generously late. She needed to go back to the shop and catch the metro within two hours to make her ship. She stuffed her phone into her purse, confident she could find her way back to the shop. On the metro, she noticed there was a stop further than the one she had previously used to go to the boutique, but appeared closer on the map. 'Closer is better,' Dawn thought, folding up the metro map and sliding it in her pocket. Stepping out of the station, she pulled her phone back out, noticing the signal was quite low. A couple of wrong turns led her to a stronger signal point, where the navigation kicked in and she memorized the directions for the remainder of the way. She was disheartened to see the signal cut outside of the shop, but shrugged it off and went inside. "You're back," the shopkeeper exclaimed.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, I realized I forgot a few items. Do you mind if I leave my luggage here by the counter?"

"Go right ahead."

An hour passed quickly as Dawn lost track of time, engaged in her shopping. When she finally glanced at the time, she realized she was behind schedule. She jogged to the checkout counter, wrinkling her nose and frowning as she swiped her credit card, feeling her savings depleting quickly.

"Thanks!," she called to the shopkeeper, and picked up her luggage haphazardly as she leaned her back against the door to swing her duffel bag out. It was dark now, and nothing seemed familiar as it had in the daylight.

"Great…," she mumbled, turning in the direction of the closer metro station. She made a few turns in the nearby blocks, her eyes peering around her cautiously, as she walked in and out of the streetlights. She was hoping for a familiar metro sign to guide her, and her eyes widened on what she saw on the convenience store next to her. _10 __days __since __the __last __shooting_. The number was clearly written on a dry-erase board, allowing for daily change. 'Ten days? Where the hell am I?,' She stopped in the next streetlight, pulling out her phone and waving it around her in hopes it would pick up signal. 'I seriously need to change service providers,' she thought, eyeing the time. She would go back to the convenience store and ask for directions. Then, she felt cold steel press against her back.

"Give me your phone," a deep, masculine voice accompanied the unwelcome metal, causing her to tremble violently. She held it up and felt it snatched away.

"P-please," she tried to calm her shaky voice, "I'm just trying to go home to my mother." It was her desperate attempt to appeal to his humanity. If the sociopath had any.

"Give me the rest of your shit, and give it slow." She felt the barrel move and rest on the back of her head, and tears sprang to her eyes. She slowly slid the duffel bag off her shoulder and unsteadily held it out, not daring to keep any firm grasp on it. Silent sheets came down her cheeks as she repeated the same with her purse. When she reluctantly offered her bags of newly purchased merchandise, she squeaked, "Do you really need my fabric?"

The back of his leathered hand came across her cheek swift and hard, causing her to stumble to the side a few steps. She glanced towards him in a vain attempt to identify him, but the streetlight hindered her ability to see into the dark, as if she were in a spotlight on stage attempting to view the audience. "Say another word, cunt," he threatened, his coarse language causing her to hold her breath, "and I'll do you right here and now."

'Do me?,' she thought fervently, and instinctively closed her legs together, 'What does that mean?' The cock of the revolver cleared her confusion, and she squeezed her eyes tightly, waiting for the worst. Her breath hitched in her throat again as the man forcibly grabbed the bags of fabric out of her hands and slipped into the dark. She heard his footsteps run away, knowing that all of her possessions were safely in his grasp.

All Dawn could think to do was run far away from the location, hardly knowing where she was running. Her throat was dry and she breathed heavily, feeling fatigue and shock overtake her as she finally stopped to gasp for air ten minutes later. Short sobs escaped between the gasps of air. The tumultuous emotions racing through her ranged from gratitude to be alive and bitter sorrow from being robbed blind. She knew she didn't have enough money to catch her ship now; she didn't have any money at all. The worst part about it was he now had access to her keys and address, and could easily clean out her apartment if he dared. But he wouldn't, she knew he wasn't that foolish. Foolish is what she felt for splurging so much on fabric. At least she had left her pokemon at home this time, having them stolen was a thought on which she did not dwell. Or maybe they could have helped her in this situation. She was utterly defenseless. Dawn winced when she delicately pressed her fingers against her assaulted cheek, now sorely regretting that she would be bruised and was without any kind of makeup to alleviate that sight. She glanced around her surroundings, hunched over and resting her hands on her knees. Her eyes caught the sign, "Murphy's Law," a bar which she remembered Drew mentioning once or twice. Perhaps someone she knew would be inside. She pushed through two sets of double wooden doors, pausing to glance at her reflection in the glass. Frizzy hair. 'Of course.' Dawn continued up to the counter.

"Excuse me," she rasped, "May I have some water and a phone?"

* * *

The flashing lights of the police car and overly-familiar face of Officer Jenny caused Paul to wonder what genetic anomaly created such identical people in so many cities. Or perhaps there was some sort of plastic surgery center…? His thoughts did not dwell on the subject long, as he spotted the person Officer Jenny was questioning. Dawn's eyes were clearly puffy and red, and there was a nasty mark on her left cheek. Her hair deviated from its usual prim and proper state, a feature with which Paul considered her overly obsessed. She was wringing her hands nervously, unable to bring herself to look in Officer Jenny's eyes. Something had clearly spooked her, as she seemed a shadow of her somewhat haughty self, in Paul's opinion.

"She looks pitiful," commented the dark-eyed, green-haired beauty standing beside him. Her blatant remark aggravated him, mostly because he was growing tired of her company. Taking her to a bar was his benefit-of-the-doubt effort to see if she became livelier, but he was certain there would be no follow-up date after tonight.

"Then stop staring," he opened the door quickly, impatiently waiting for her to walk past him.

* * *

One drink had failed to alleviate the problem of lackluster company, and Paul was convinced that there were hardly enough drinks in the bar to improve such a dilemma. He rolled his eyes as she chattered on about her favorite pokeromance novels. It made him feel somewhat sick.

"Sleazeball," his date said sharply. Paul put down his drink and pondered whether to return a few choice words to her, or keep silent and act like a 'gentleman.' He turned towards her and saw that she was not focused on him, but rather on a man across the bar. Paul also knew that she would continue on her line of conversation with or without verbal encouragement from him.

"He's in here every week," she continued, causing Paul to wonder how often she went to this bar and if she had any variety in her life at all, "It's like he has some radar for vulnerable women. He sweet talks them, buys them drinks, all in an attempt to _you__know__what_," she lowered her voice. Paul hardly knew why she talked secretively, weren't half of the men here attempting that? Her company was becoming torturous, and he quickly downed the rest of his drink. She interrupted him before he could speak.

"It's a shame, though, that girl looks beat up, she obviously went through some kind of hell to have the cops called. The last thing she needs is that guy making moves on her. You think any other guy would know to leave a girl like that alone. Not him, that's why I think he's so sleazy…"

Paul tuned out the rest of her speech and cocked his head slightly to the side to eye the man across the bar. Sure enough, Dawn was sitting next to him, her head resting in her hands, elbows on the bar, and she stared at the untouched drink in front of her. She nodded slightly in response to some question posed to her from said 'sleazeball,' but seemed clearly detached from the situation. The man gently rubbed her back, and she seemed so lost in thought that she made no indication of having recognized his gesture.

Disgusted, Paul turned his attention back in front of him. Was her resolute denial from the night before so easily tossed aside now? He felt sure she would refuse the man tonight as well, despite his best efforts. Unless the man was not above drugging her…? A pang of anger lashed inside of him as he strummed his fingers quickly along the counter, torn. He could certainly step in, but that might give off signals he had no intention of sending. Certainly, though, if Drew or one of her other male friends were here, they would not hesitate to handle the situation. It irritated Paul deeply to admit that he found Dawn alluring, but she was by no means his 'damsel in distress.' She was entirely too high maintenance for his taste, and any other fun he might have entertained with her had been clearly shut down the prior night. Perhaps that was satisfactory evidence for now that he would not have to worry about her clinging to him after this. His conscience could not allow him to subject her to such disgusting acts from 'sleazeball,' and he was, temporarily, the caretaker for Drew and May's household and pokemon. He supposed he would now have to look after their high maintenance friend until she was off this island. Which would hopefully be tomorrow.

He pulled out his wallet and handed cash to the female beside him, "Here." He said no more as he stood up, ignoring her indignant protests as he walked away.

Paul stood behind Dawn, "Get up."

"Hey!," started the man beside her. Paul glared at him sharply, "People like you disgust me. Get out of my sight."

* * *

There was a deference the man displayed towards Paul, its origin unknown to Dawn. Although, in her brief encounters with him in LaRousse City, Drew had always seemed to command respect. The man did not hesitate to remove himself from the seat next to her, and she was not upset in the least by his absence. However, she was not thrilled by Paul's arrival. She was sure his best intentions would still come out as mockery, and the last thing she needed was to feel worse than she felt presently. She was unsure of whether to go with him.

"I said get up," he repeated, crossing his arms.

She scowled, "Why? Leave me alone, I can handle my own problems."

"Yes, you were handling that guy superbly. I couldn't have done it better myself."

'Snarky, as usual,' Dawn thought, irritated.

"What do you want?," she snapped, instinctively mirroring his crossed arms. She was in no mood for this.

He let out a great sigh and rolled his eyes unintentionally, "I'm taking you to May and Drew's place."

She gave him a suspicious look, "Since when do you have a key to their place? Don't you live in this city?"

"I see they failed to tell you who is the caretaker while they are on their honeymoon," he frowned, "And my father's condo isn't exactly spacious when my brother's family is visiting."

"Fine," she mumbled, standing up and following him out the doors. 'It's not like I have anywhere else to go,' she thought bitterly. The series of moving walkways could be seen ahead as they passed through a few last streetlights. Her anxiety increased tremendously as they walked through the shadows between lights, causing her to accelerate and walk on the heels of Paul's shoes.

He stopped short and glared down at her, "What the hell?"

"Walk faster," she pushed him forward, trembling, "Or I can just run ahead and meet you at the walkways."

Her shaking was not unseen by him, nor were the beads of cold sweat forming on her face. Wordlessly, he sped up as she jogged the rest of the way and gave a sigh of relief when they reached the well-lit walkways. As they maneuvered silently to their destination, she gripped her arms tightly, occasionally biting her lower lip in worry. Her fretting unnerved Paul, who eyed her cautiously and was wary of instability. When they reached the door of the condo, he swiftly unlocked it and held it open. Dawn passed through and visibly relaxed. Paul was silent a moment longer, before his voice cut through her thoughts, "I'm not particularly inclined to delve into your affairs, but as an observer I should think you would have more sense when picking and dealing with your boyfriends."

Her back faced him, but her eyes narrowed, '_Delve __into __my __affairs?_' She was infuriated, and visibly shook again, this time with anger. "How dare you," she seethed, her voice hoarse from the trip. "You always act so high and mighty, as if you know everything. You think some ex or boyfriend of mine did this to me?," she gestured at her left cheek, "Well that was _presumptuous _of you wasn't it? You want to know what happened? I was mugged, that's what, with a revolver cocked and loaded and pointed at me. Now I have no money, no phone, no ID, not to mention all the fabrics I had bought for my work are gone, and I no longer have a ticket back to the Sinnoh region. And after the investment I made on those fabrics, I barely have enough money in the bank! Don't get me started on the trouble of finding the number for my pokemon caretaker. The only thing good about tonight was being able to come here, and now I have to listen to your theories about how I'm some rag doll that got tossed around by a jilted lover! And, not that it's any of your business – because I assure you it isn't, I haven't had a boyfriend since Ash. I've been too busy with college and work and making something of myself! I refuse to be some dependent girl who needs saving. But I'm sure tonight you were doing some sort of community service or whatever _saving _me from that butthole who tried to hit on me." She took a step closer to him, her fists balled, "I can handle myself. I just can't handle myself against a _loaded __gun_, a trait I share with many people."

She swiveled on her foot and stormed into May and Drew's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She picked up a robe and fresh towel, hoping in the back of her mind that the robe was freshly washed. Peeling off her clothes, she slipped on the robe and stepped back into the hallway, walking down it to the washing machine. She proceeded to deposit the small pile into the washer, taking care to add just a little extra detergent to the offending load.

The shower was clean and welcoming, the mirrors fogged slightly as the steam poured out – she always preferred the shower to be extra hot. She automatically went through her shower ritual, hardly aware of her own motions as she lathered her navy hair. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about how relieved she was that her mother had cosigned her credit cards and bank accounts with her for the duration of college. Her mother had already seen to it that the cards were canceled, the banks alerted to monitor for fraudulent activity. The phone company had been alerted, and she would have to go about obtaining a new phone tomorrow. Unfortunately, she still did not have the number for her pokemon caretaker. She shifted her weight anxiously at the thought of her beloved pokemon going hungry, hoping that her mother would be able to send her money as soon as possible. Then there was Paul.

'How is it possible that he and Drew are so well acquainted that he is the caretaker? I've seen them together once or twice, maybe…you would think two people so full of themselves would butt heads…'

She rinsed the soap off of her arms. Obviously there was some worth to him as a friend, brother, uncle… 'But he is not _my_ friend,' she thought bitterly, 'Just a pain in my ass.' Her cheeks flooded with hot embarrassment at the thought of her vain efforts to befriend him years earlier. She had loathed the idea of people disliking her, but there was an important lesson she learned in that she couldn't please everyone. That was, of course, no excuse to not be congenial. She turned the water off.

* * *

After taking effort to clean out one of the combs, Dawn felt relief at the motions of combing out her long, straight hair. Dropping her towel into the hamper, she refastened the robe and returned to her laundry, transferring the clothes into the dryer. She jumped in surprise when she turned around to see Paul behind her, instinctively placing her hand over her chest in some odd effort to calm herself.

'Do you normally stalk people, you scared me," she glared. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and said nothing. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a wide berth as she walked past him, "Okay, well, if you'll excuse me-"

"I was mistaken," his voice was quiet, and he studied his feet carefully. She was hardly sure that she had heard him at all.

"Are you…apologizing?," she asked slowly, incredulously.

Silence.

"I suppose that is the best I could have expected from you," she lifted her chin, giving a haughty air of disdain. Her arrogance grated against his nerves. He longed to knock her arrogance down a notch, knowing full well she felt the same way about himself. It was slightly painful for him to refrain, knowing what he was going to say next, but he was not inherently a cruel person. He just did not care to show his generous side often, especially to those he barely knew. Deference to elders was appropriate. His brother questioned the origin of Paul's "cruel streak," but had since forgotten his musings, only observing the uncle doting on his beloved daughter. Reggie had chalked it off to age.

The voice was muted again, "I am offering to help you."

Dawn's eyes widened, her jaw dropped slightly, "What?"

"You heard me," he snapped.

She was unsure whether to laugh or be cautious, "Right," her voice harsher than intended, "I don't need your charity."

"You haven't got much else," the retort was intended to be harsh.

"My mom can wire me money," she twiddled her thumbs, unsure of how to react to this unexpected generosity.

"It'd be best for both of us if you were on the ship tomorrow morning, we don't need to waste time with a money transfer."

'Ah,' she thought, 'there's the hidden agenda.'

"Sorry to disappoint," her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But I'd rather not be indebted to you again." There was the other reason, too. She was going to ask her mother to come out here and accompany her home. An ordeal like the one that night was not to be brushed off in a matter of hours. Her guilt for asking her mother to spend the money on a ticket out there was overshadowed by her fear and anxiety of traveling alone.

Her cheeks flushed, as if she was revealing a deep secret, "I was actually going to wait for my mom to come here first."

The recognition flickered in his eyes, and he frowned, but it was not disdain, which she interpreted. He was at a loss for words. Fear written subtly across her face, anxiety displaying in her shaking fingers. She turned away from him, attempting to hide any weakness.

"Are you hungry?," Paul finally spoke, gesturing towards the kitchen. She shook her head, the thought of food nauseating her, "Maybe some tea?" He nodded and walked away to the kitchen, filling the tea strainer with leaves, watching the color swirl out as the tea steeped.

* * *

Paul acknowledged her efforts of independence, but she was still high maintenance. She was ready to burst, clearly shaken from her experience. Any sort of friend might be there to clasp her, cradle her and let her cry against the shoulder offered. And what was he? He hardly knew her, especially now, years after her attempt at his friendship. He was not ready for such an attachment then, and did not long for one now. What if it had been his niece, frightened and assaulted by some armed rogue? It would be different then, he assured himself, that he would not hesitate to ensure her peace of mind and swift justice. She had no friend here. Would he let her cry herself to sleep tonight? It was a burden he did not want, as if he were suddenly a villain for minding to himself.

He stirred the tea, and proceeded to steep a mug for himself. She padded into the kitchen, still clad in a robe. He had to remind himself that her only clothes were in the dryer presently, and she was probably as likely to borrow May's underwear as he was Drew's.

Dawn gave a small nod of appreciation when handed her tea, and she set it down to let it cool. She tucked her hair behind her right ear, and fidgeted in her chair, uncomfortable in the silence. It did not discomfit Paul, as he was typically accustomed to silence and often found it relaxing. Her restless movements, however, were not. He eyed her legs swinging back and forth, and forced his attention on his tea. He would refrain from unnecessary teases tonight, for her sake.

Glancing back at her, he quickly clutched his mug, frustrated. Was this girl so clueless that she had no idea her robe was beginning to part as she leaned over the table? It was ridiculous, and difficult to ignore. The welcoming beep of the dryer was music to his ears, and he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as she exited the kitchen. Finally she would be properly clothed, assuming May had decent enough pajamas, and then he could go to bed and forget this incident. The incident which would be utterly unknown to her.

* * *

There were few pleasures greater than putting on clean clothes fresh out of the dryer. In Dawn's case, only her underwear - she needed to leave the rest of the clothes for tomorrow. She rummaged through May and Drew's drawers, searching for a pair of pajamas.

'Woah,' her face soured, 'Look at that drawer of lingerie…all this is here and she's on her honeymoon?' The gap between their love lives was painfully clear. Thinking of May and Drew's was less than desirable at the moment.

An old t-shirt and pair of shorts later, Dawn returned to the kitchen to retrieve her tea. It was convenient that there was a guest room Paul could stay in, and she was ready to snuggle under the covers and sleep away the rest of this horrible day. She stepped into the hallway, and froze when she saw Paul walking in nothing but his boxers. She blushed furiously, casting her eyes downward. 'He must have thought I had already gone to bed,' she thought, glancing up at him briefly. He had stopped as well.

* * *

It took strong will on Paul's part to refrain from commenting on the situation. Her blushes and quick glances amused him, and her appeal was not dimmed by the unflattering t-shirt. He was sure the silence was mortifying her, and acted on his pity.

"I thought you were in bed by now," he remarked, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

She held up her mug, "I forgot my tea." He nodded, unconcerned.

"It's too late to call my mom now," she started, finally looking him in the eyes, "So I'll have to call her tomorrow. I'll be here a couple more days, at most."

"You're afraid to travel alone?," he asked the question to which he already knew the answer. She broke the eye contact. "I…uh…I'm not scared…I just want to be…careful," she stumbled over her words, immediately making him regret asking the question. He meant to refrain, but was not a fan of ignoring the 'elephant in the room.'

Fatigued, Dawn rubbed her eyes and trudged into the bedroom. Wordlessly, she closed the door behind her.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Well this is _pleasant_."

* * *

Dawn awoke suddenly, covered in sweat. It hadn't taken long for the nightmares to arrive. 'Oh, just perfect,' she rubbed the damp underwear between her fingers, 'Now I'm going to have to shower again.' She squinted at the bright blue numbers shining on the nightstand. _4:30_. Feeling unnerved from her restless dreams, she felt her hand around blindly in the dark, before her fingers brushed the lamp base. She closed her eyes before suddenly opening them, letting them adjust. She groaned, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sat there a moment, waiting for her vision to cease clouding over.

A nice feature about newer condos is the lack of squeaking when one walks along the hardwood floor. Nevertheless, Dawn delicately took her steps, taking care to avoid making unnecessary sounds that might wake up the other occupant in the apartment. She gave a small grin, 'I'm sure he's chipper when he's woken up early in the morning.' There was a bit of guilt about running a load on underwear alone, but not enough to convince her to wear sweaty garments for the entire day. Fortunately, she was sure the dryer cycle would not take long.

The minute she had transferred her load to the dryer after showering the phone rang. She ran down the hallway, wondering who was calling at five in the morning. She was also hoping Paul would sleep through the shrill ringing.

Officer Jenny. Dawn wondered how she was able to track her down, but the early morning lack of caffeine made it a nonissue. She focused her attention back to the conversation.

"-I'm glad I caught you before you left," her voice was chirpy regardless of time of day, "I was wondering if you could come down to the station?"

"I guess I can," Dawn glanced at the clock and then out the window, it was still quite dark, "Do you need me to come now?"

"We have a suspect in custody, if you could come and give us a positive or negative identity, we can move forward with your case. It's best to address these situations as soon as possible, while the suspect might still be on the island…"

"I didn't see his face, Officer, I only heard his voice."

"We'll start with that, we'll have a line-up ready."

"Line-up?," Dawn asked, puzzled.

"Yes, a few suspects who will read lines, and you can make a possible identification if you recognize one of the voices."

"I see," she glanced again at the window, "And how soon did you say you wanted me to come in?"

"Can you be here in an hour? I don't want to risk you missing your transportation."

Dawn had failed to clarify her amended travel plans to Officer Jenny, but remained silent. She did not want to impose. She swallowed, feeling her hands sweat.

"Right…can you give me directions?"

* * *

It was humiliating, really, after the awkward conversation the previous night. Dawn placed her ear against the door, listening for sounds of feet shuffling. The phone had not woken him up, or he went back to sleep. 'I wish I could go back to sleep…it must be nice to not have anything to worry about.' She didn't know if that was entirely true, but still. After standing there for a minute, she tentatively raised her fist and rapped lightly against the door. Nothing. She knocked harder.

"Paul?," her voice echoed along the hallway.

Her foot stamped impatiently, could he sleep through anything?

"Paul," she repeated, her voice stern and clear. Silence.

Dawn grasped the door handle, unknowingly holding her breath as she turned it. It was unlocked.

'That was lucky.'

The door creaked as she slowly pushed it open, seeing his form sprawled under the covers. There was a strange sense of relief upon seeing his face peaceful, not being graced with its usual frown. He looked…content.

'Maybe I should take a picture,' it was an irresistible bit of cuteness, 'I'm sure I won't ever see this again.'

She crept along the rug, hovering next to his bed. She reached over and tapped his shoulder.

"Paul," she whispered, now gently shaking his shoulder, "Wake up."

He stirred, groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm upon looking into the hallway light.

"What?," his voice was rusty from sleep, and did not convey his irritation well.

"I have go to the police station," she spoke in a low tone.

"So?," he grumbled, turning onto his side, "Then go."

"It's dark out," she retorted, becoming querulous in his opinion.

He let out a snort of frustration, "Where the hell are your pokemon?"

"At home," she snapped, "I mean, at my apartment, whatever, I didn't bring them to the wedding."

He turned his face into the pillow, "What time is it?"

"Five fifteen…I have to be there at six."

She couldn't make out the muffled curses, but his tone was not inspiring.

"Please?," she hoped he understood her sincerity and her reluctant humility in that plea.

He was silent for a minute, leaving Dawn to wonder if he fell asleep.

"Fine."

Time for coffee.

Ten minutes later, Paul appeared in the kitchen, his eyes making contact with nothing but the hot coffee brewing. Dawn clenched her teeth, waiting for a snide remark to come, but he simply poured the coffee and cream into a thermos.

He took a sip, set down his thermos, and shrugged on his jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

It was comforting with his presence, although slightly awkward. She had written the directions down, but he did not appear to need them, occasionally glancing at his phone. He was self-reliant.

Officer Jenny was waiting at the station, and ushered Dawn in, making comments such as, "The next ship leaves at eight, doesn't it? Morning and evening, yes," and "This shouldn't take long, hopefully we'll have you out in half an hour."

Paul leaned against the back wall, his arms crossed, as Dawn sat in front of the double-sided mirror. The suspect's voice was clear and curt, sending instant chills down her arms. She nodded at Officer Jenny, and the rest was a blur.

7 a.m.

Paul looked tired, and leaned his head against his fist, trying not to doze. Dawn, on the other hand, was wide awake with suspense. They were questioning the man on the location of her stolen property.

'Finally some luck,' she hardly dared to smile.

Officer Jenny came in the room, an apologetic smile on her face. Dawn knew that she had hoped prematurely.

"At least we got the guy, right?," Officer Jenny shifted her weight to her other leg, "Unfortunately, he pawned off your valuables last night, and claims he dumped the rest of it."

"So what, now I have to go buy my own stuff back?," Dawn's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Possibly not, but we would have to find the pawn shop that he used…we couldn't get much else out of him besides his confession, which was the important part, it's likely he doesn't want to give away any accomplices who may work there," her tone indicative of what Dawn knew, that this was low priority to the new cases that had emerged over the night.

Her beloved clothes were in some nasty dumpster…'My beautiful clothes…' She still chose to put her mind off of the fabrics she purchased, which were likely trashed as well.

"Why don't you leave a number where you can be contacted, and we'll let you know if anything else comes up." This Officer Jenny was strictly business. Dawn gave her mother's number, since she was currently without a phone.

'At least the butthole is in jail,' she thought, a bit of vengeance creeping up within her, 'I don't know what I was thinking last night, as if I could wait for mom, I have to get back as soon as possible. My pokemon are probably wondering where I am…I just need to get a ticket and I'll go….alone…' She was flustered, switching back and forth the options in her mind. 'This would be easier if I had just brought my pokemon to the wedding!' A small growl of frustration escaped her, causing Paul to turn his head towards her.

"They're just clothes," he stated. Her facial expression was motionless, although she ignored the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, it's all just stuff if you have the money to replace it." 'Rich ass...butt…' He was causing her to lose her internal censor.

"I said I would help you, didn't I?," his classic frown accompanying his voice, "Let's go get your ship ticket, already. You can be on your way within the hour."

"Oh good," she dripped with sarcasm, "I'm dying to travel by myself with no money, phone, clothes or semblance of protection."

Paul stopped to rub his temples, "Your assailant is in jail."

Dawn crossed her arms, "You wouldn't understand. You're not a female traveling alone. You still have your pokemon with you."

"It was your own fault you came without pokemon," he appeared exasperated. Dawn waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault, I get it. Please spare me."

It was hard to keep his cool on lack of sleep. "You are so irritating!"

Her hands went to her hip, "The feeling is mutual, buddy! I bet you're not used to girls talking to you like this, huh? _Oh, __it__'__s __Paul_," she feigned a swoon, "_He__'__s __so __handsome __and __talented, __a __pokemon __master! __And __he__'__s __wealthy!_ Perfect for a gold digger," she added with a glare.

Paul's eyes narrowed, "Oh, like I'm so shallow? Why don't we get to the real heart of the issue, you're still pissed from years ago."

She scoffed, "Yeah, whatever, I'm still pissed…" Denial didn't suit her well.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he tried to sip out of his thermos. Damn. Out of coffee.

"Well what if I am?," her voice shriller than either liked, "I think an apology from you is long due."

"Apologize?," he smirked, "For what? Not being your _bff_?"

"_No_," she matched his haughty attitude, "For being utterly and completely rude to me. I was nice to you, and _you__know__it_, and the least you could have done was not be a complete ass."

"This was four years ago," he rolled his eyes, "At that time, wasn't it obvious that I did not care for whatever companionship you sought? Why were you so delusional?"

"Delusional, real nice," she sighed, "Okay, maybe my efforts were borderline excessive, but," she added quickly when his countenance became one of disdain, "Was it so wrong to not give up on someone? You seemed so lonely, and I pitied you." She frowned considerably.

"And now?"

"Now what?"

He was seething, "What do you feel _now_?"

"Oh," Dawn paused thoughtfully, "I don't pity you."

"Good."

Patience was not her virtue. "And…?"

"Perhaps I was a bit…coarse," he replied nonchalantly.

'Not good enough,' she stamped her foot expectantly, "Coarse? You were rude to me, you try to seduce me four years later and all you've got to say is you were a bit coarse?" Her cheeks flushed with anger, and Paul found it amusing. Egging her on was entertaining.

"Do you want an insincere apology? I can't change the past," he remarked. She was visibly upset. "However, you don't know me, so you wouldn't know if I was lonely or perfectly content. It's not your job to fix me."

"Oh, don't worry," she said with full honesty, "I have no intention of trying to _fix __you_ or whatever you imagine me doing. I can't change the past either, and I wished I had never bothered with you."

"Aww," he pretended to look hurt, "Who's coarse now? Do you feel better?"

She smiled, "Actually, I do. It feels good to call you an ass to your face."

"It is very rewarding to call you a shrew." He chuckled at her indignant face.

* * *

It was a burden lifted off of her shoulders. She had imagined conversations with him in so many ways, and yet none of them were close to what had come to pass. Nor as short. It was…relieving, and she felt as though for the first time ever, she and Paul were on level ground. She was ready to forget the past, as someone who disliked dwelling on her past mistakes. She saw him in a renewed light, saw him for what he was and saw him for what he wasn't. He was handsome, rough, and mysterious. He was unashamed of what he was, and yet, she knew there was much more beneath the surface. She longed to see the side of him that was shown to his family, to his niece. At the same time, she feared any beginning of an attachment, lest the past repeat itself. She tried to ignore the physical attraction, which she could feel was clearly mutual.

She glanced at him, feeling her insides heat, 'Easier said than done.'

7:30 a.m. Half an hour until the ship departed.

"What if we were to start over, and become friends?," Dawn asked delicately, feeling bold. Her heart thundered, as if she had laid herself naked before him. Although, after a couple nights ago, that might have been preferable.

"Why?," his question was blunt rather than accusing.

"There shouldn't be a reason, a justification," she responded quietly, then looked fiercely at him, "You butt, I happen to enjoy your company, I'm not sure why, despite your utter lack of chivalry. You need to work on your manners."

"You may be a shrew," Paul cast an amused glance her way, "But I suppose your company is not altogether boring. You need to work on your shrill voice."

"Then," she stopped suddenly and stared him in the eyes, and gently took one of his hands in hers, "I'm asking you, as a friend, to accompany me home."

"Why do you want me to accompany you?," he posed the question again, seeing if she would skitter around the answer as she had the night before.

"Because I'm afraid to go by myself, and I was foolish to not bring my pokemon." It was not a submission to him, but an honest admission. "I'm afraid of getting mugged again."

He could have said so many things, but he remained silent momentarily.

"You forget that I am in charge of May and Drew's pokemon."

Her voice was hushed and she instinctively leaned towards him, "Bring them with us."

Silence was his reluctant acquiescence. They jogged back to the condo, utilizing the walkways. Paul was always packed; a habit that had longed remained after his days of traveling. Dawn had nothing to bring. When they reached the ship, she panted heavily, feeling winded. He refused to pay for more than one room, and Dawn hoped there was more than one bed. Naturally, there wasn't, although it was too late to tell whether that was by accident or design on his part.

'Oh well,' she thought, relieved to be traveling back to her pokemon, 'It's only one night.'

She glanced down at her outfit, the exercise causing her to wonder if there was laundry available on board.

When they entered the room, Paul immediately slipped under the covers and laid his head on the pillow. She crawled on the bed and knelt beside him. She could not explain her next action, but it bubbled up and broke out against her will.

"Paul," she whispered in his ear.

He stirred slightly, and mumbled something incoherent.

"Are you…lonely?"

She did not know him well enough to interpret his actions, or perhaps he had fallen asleep.

Silence.

* * *

**A/N:** This site is extremely frustrating about messing up some of my html in this chapter...I tried to go back and fix everything but I apologize if I missed something, I'm kind of tired. Please review! I really look forward to them :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Woah, this took a while, and this chapter is probably the longest one I've written thus far...it seems like I always get 3/4 through a chapter and then it takes me another 2 or 3 weeks to figure out how to add the last bit (usually not at the end, I often have to leave one scene omitted and tell myself I'll get back to it later). Sorry for the wait, and I'll try and keep updating more regularly, although school is starting again now (but not to worry! This fic will be finished one day...)

Chapter 16

The fee for the laundry was unfortunate, but Dawn insisted to herself that she would reimburse Paul. She was more relieved at the discovery of a bathrobe, wondering what kind of upgraded room Paul sprung for to have that kind of luxury. She had been anxious and uncomfortable with the idea of having nothing but a towel. Finding the standard-fare hotel blanket, she laid on top of the covers, an attempt to keep a barrier between her and Paul. It seemed somewhat silly to her, considering the fact that Paul was already asleep. However the thoughts dissipated - sleep was most welcome, and came quickly after she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Paul woke up, a momentary lapse in memory presented a puzzled expression on his face as to why Dawn was next to him on the bed, and the question of where he was presented itself. It did not take long for him to recollect, and proceed with the normal hygienic routine. Twenty minutes later, steam billowed out when the bathroom door opened, and he absentmindedly continued to rub his hair with a towel. And then he pondered the idea of leaving his hair in its present condition, just to see if it would rile Dawn up later. The thought was dismissed; looking respectable would not be sacrificed for his brief amusement. He dug in his travel bag for a comb, pausing momentarily when he heard a brief squeaking of the mattress with Dawn's movement. He glanced over at her, noting she was still sleeping, and continued as he was. Until he heard soft sighs and light moans from her direction. His head snapped back, shocked. Stepping closer, he inspected her deep and even breathing, concluding that she was, indeed, still slumbering. He sat down in a wingback chair, observing her roll tighter in the blanket and run her free leg along the bed. A few more vocal utterances and he grinned with the revelation. No, nothing needed to be sacrificed when she was a plethora of amusement.

* * *

Dawn awoke suddenly, feeling hot and flushed. Breaking free of her blanketed cocoon and ensuring her robe was closed, she sat up, scanning the room. Paul was sitting across the room, turning the page of a leather-bound book.

"That must have been quite the dream…or nightmare," he commented, briefly glancing up from his novel.

She tightly pulled on the robe ties, and ran her fingers through her hair. Messy. _'I hope I wasn't vocal_,' she thought, mortified at the dream that was only a minute prior.

"Yeah," she rasped out, pausing to clear her throat, "It was…unexpected." She stood up and walked to the bathroom, running a comb through her hair. "Did I, uh, say anything? You know, sleep talk?" Her attempt at playing it cool.

He raised his eyebrows and placed the book aside, "Oh, you were worried I heard something?"

She forced a chuckle, steadily combing out a few remaining tangles, "I don't care if you heard anything, I was just wondering."

'Doesn't this ship believe in air conditioning?' She fought the urge to fan herself, feeling her cheeks and neck flush.

"That's good that you don't care, then." It was too delicious for Paul. Especially when he was utterly bored.

"So you did hear something?"

'It's like a desert in here,' Dawn felt sweaty yet again. She was about to shut the door and jump in the shower for some relief, but her curiosity forced her to remain still.

Paul shrugged, "Maybe. It's not a big issue."

She rolled her eyes, 'Answer the question!'

"Then just tell me if it's not a big issue." The list of ways to occupy herself was shortening.

He smirked, "If you don't care, why aren't you dropping it?"

'He's probably just making this up, I don't have to play along.' She splashed cold water on her face, and desperately wished she had her makeup bag. Her face scrunched with disdain as she peered at the bruise more closely.

"Fine, don't tell me," she strolled nonchalantly back to the bed, straightening the sheets and covers.

He stood up and went to the opposite side of the bed, facing her, "I do have one question, though."

Dawn stared at him suspiciously, and he continued, "It wasn't Ash in your dream, right? I would be very embarrassed for you if you were still having, well, _pleasurable _dreams about him. He's married you know."

Her face became beet red, and she instantly covered it with her palms. "Yes, I know!," she sputtered, her voice muffled behind her barrier of hands, "It wasn't about Ash!"

"But it was a _good _dream?," he let out a hearty laugh. She fell to her knees and grabbed a pillow, now seeking to smother her face in it.

"Leave me alone," she refused to look up, "You've been teasing me this whole time."

"Oh come on," he clapped his hand on her shoulder, a few chuckles remaining before he could speak again, "You shouldn't be embarrassed. They're only _natural_. So who was it then?"

"Like I'd tell you," she turned her face to the side, fervently feeling the need for air.

"I'm sure I don't even know him, or was it some mysterious stranger?," he lowered his tone, "Who fulfilled your fantasies and desires?"

'I'm sure this is so entertaining for him,' she thought, humiliated.

"Shut up," shrugging his hand off her shoulder, "I can't control having a dream like that, and you're only making fun of me. You wouldn't tell me if you had a dream like that, much less any details, so why should I tell you?"

Paul's intrigue would not be pushed down. "Hmmm…how about if I agree to tell you something in return?"

Her interest was piqued, but she continued to frown at him, "No, you would still laugh at me. More than you already are now. And how do I know what you would tell me could even compare to this?"

"See now, the longer we talk about this, the bigger it becomes – it's best to just admit it now so we don't build up the suspense."

Dawn scoffed, "We don't need to build up suspense, we need to _drop_ it!"

"There's no fun in that," he purred, massaging her shoulders gently, "You can ask me whatever and I'll answer honestly."

"I don't trust that," she mumbled, her eyes fluttered shut with the relaxing strokes.

"I'm a man of my word," he insisted, his thumbs circling between her shoulder blades.

"Okay," she breathed blissfully, "I'll tell you. But don't let it go to your head."

"Go to my head?," in a rare moment he was caught off guard, before he noticed Dawn hiding her face again.

"I see," a wicked smile adorned his face, "Isn't this interesting? You refuse me two nights ago, and now you have a dream about what might have been…"

"_Pleaseshutup_," her muffled voice replied.

"You know," his fingertips resumed kneading her shoulders, "We could both have this out of our systems."

"No, no, no," she vehemently denied his request, and he frowned considerably, "The next time will be in a committed relationship. No way am I agreeing to friends with benefits, or whatever you're suggesting. That never ends well."

He rolled his eyes, and she glared, "Look, I'm not a slut, and having a one-night stand would make me feel that way. And by the way, I'm not asking the question now. I'll let you know when I am, so we'll see if you honor your word as you claim."

There was a knock at the door. Her laundry had arrived. She softened her tone, "Now please move." Paul stood up and walked over to the chair, sitting down and resuming his book nonchalantly. But she knew he was irritated. The tension was felt by her as well. Retrieving the clean laundry, she went into the bathroom to change.

'It's not like I don't want to,' her thoughts dwelling on the subject as she slipped off the robe, 'I just don't see it ending well.'

* * *

Her mortification about the dream was mildly tempered by Paul's advances, safely putting to rest any question of such urges being unrequited. It made her question, however, whether this was some kind of challenge for Paul. His life had been a product of mastering challenges, was she simply the next trophy to possess? The thought sickened her, but she would give him the benefit of the doubt. He was, after all, going well out of his way to help her out. 'Still…he's had quite the history with women,' things she had learned in her few masochistic moments of extracting gossip about him from May and Drew.

'He's not touchy-feely,' she thought with a blush, 'Err…in the emotional and conversational sense. There's obviously something that attracts women to him.' But she was traveling with Paul temporarily, and it was best not to chalk up unpleasant subjects.

'So I will act like nothing happened and we won't talk about it,' she thought, trying not to get sidetracked by the bruise as she glanced at her appearance, 'so very healthy.'

* * *

In Paul's opinion, women felt the need to dissect conversations too frequently. They tried to read into every word, every action, and it annoyed him. Men were physical, and it was too much for him to rehash conversations that had just taken place. Fortunately, the existence of 'girl's nights' and long telephone conversations remedied that problem. He hoped that Dawn would not try to discuss their conversation.

He watched her exit the bathroom, a few jittery steps followed by movements of forced calm. Too entertaining. He felt strongly that she would be much calmer and _possibly_ less irritating if she would let them break this horrible tension. Paul was not one to bother and dawdle in situations as these, he preferred being straightforward and didn't feel the need to waste time. He hardly knew how he was roped up in this situation, with _her_, but perhaps she would be more agreeable if she 'calmed the hell down.' Perhaps that was the side of her that Drew and May seemed to enjoy in her company. But, drama seemed to trail after her, and the thought made him slightly shudder.

"Hello?," her voice broke his thoughts, and she looked at him expectantly.

"What?," he snapped instinctively, although he hadn't meant it to be cruel. It really wasn't worth his effort to be intentionally cruel to her, but she didn't seem to care for his blunt and indifferent attitude.

Dawn crossed her arms and let out a sigh of frustration, "I said do you want to go up and walk along the ship? I think fresh air would be good…_for me at least_," she had mumbled the last part. It didn't slip past him, why was she so damn frustrating? He imagined that she became clingy after these so-called 'commitments,' but it would have yet to be seen – if she ever managed to find another man. Although…that whole situation with Ash was distasteful to him, and Paul hoped to be gone by the time the next _beau _came along.

"Okay, well I'm going with or without you," Dawn waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal as she closed the door behind her.

Still, he stood up to follow, maybe he was only judging her from four years ago.

* * *

Her cheerful surprise graced her countenance when she spotted him behind her. Dawn smiled widely, "See?," addressing him, "It's very nice out here. It was getting stuffy in that room…" Paul nodded in acknowledgement.

"What changed your mind?"

"I never said I wasn't going to go, I suppose it wasn't quick enough for you," he replied nonchalantly.

'Ugh,' she thought, 'I shouldn't have expected anything more than passive indifference.' She looked across the way to see Ash and a very-pregnant Misty strolling together.

"Seriously?," she grumbled, staring at the couple. Paul's eyes followed her line of sight.

"Well," he remarked, "Isn't this the happy little reunion? I'm not surprised, seeing Ash as soon as I'm around you."

"Hey!," elbowing him, "I haven't seen him in years, and I was fortunate to miss him at the wedding." The whole ex-boyfriend situation was uncomfortable. Ash turned towards them and waved with his wide grin, Dawn groaned and forced a wave back. 'Ash is too nice of a person to let that sort of discomfort clog the air.'

"The day after I am robbed is the day I have to encounter the expecting-happily-married-couple? How awkward! I'm sure I'm going to feel like an idiot after this conversation." The said couple was walking over in their direction.

Paul smirked, "Stop the self-wallowing, and give yourself the upper hand. Honestly, don't you feel like an idiot most of the time anyway?" Dawn snarled at him, "_What_ are you talking about?"

"You feel uncomfortable, so make them feel the same way. I shouldn't even have to explain the 'idiot' comment." They had almost arrived.

"I will ignore your insult for now. As for them, I'm not going to be cruel, I'm not going to go out of my way to be vengeful," her haughty tone could not contain itself.

He scoffed, "Yes, assume that I'm trying to be cruel. Always assuming. What a time to act as if you don't know how to be catty, you're a woman."

"_Ohwho'sassumingnow_," her angry whisper raced out before the false smile and a, "Ash! Misty! What a surprise!" followed.

* * *

Dawn had always secretly regretted the falling out between her and Ash, but it was entirely too strange to visit him with Misty around to hover. Misty was fine, Dawn knew she wasn't a mean-spirited person, but the whole ex-girlfriend dynamic was not a good fertilizer for a friendship. She wasn't sure whether Misty would even be aware of her own actions, but Dawn was certain the instinct would kick in, the one that causes a woman to be protective around the ex – especially one who had formerly been intimate with her husband. It started with Misty rubbing her swollen belly absentmindedly.

The little, expected exchanges proceeded, "you look well," "you're expecting, congratulations," "thank you," "when is the baby due?," "in three months," "do you know the sex? name?," "we're going to let it be a surprise and then decide," "how are your pokemon?," "they're great, and yours?," "I'm on my way to see them now," "are you still training?," "I'm a pokedesigner now…just graduated…"

"So, who would have guessed, us on the same ship after the wedding. It was such a beautiful wedding…," Dawn kept the forced smile on her face. 'Awkward.'

"Yes, I'm so glad that May and Drew were able to tie the knot," Ash commented. Paul was certain that Ash would fail to notice how superficial the greetings were - they were sharply grating against his own nerves. Ash was kind-hearted, but Paul viewed him as rather dull.

"We meant to come say hello," Misty finally remarked, "But you left so…_suddenly_." Ah! There it was! Paul tried to repress his smirk, Dawn could not deny the cattiness now.

Her face reddened, "Uh…yeah, well, it probably wasn't what you…"

Ash broke in, "So you and Paul are…together? Still?"

Dawn cleared her throat, "Actually…"

Paul rolled his eyes, he was watching a sinking ship. Her haughty attitude needed to be checked, but she was embarrassing him. She certainly would owe him after this.

He spoke up, "Yes, in a sense…" he rubbed his chin, pretending to ponder the subject, "What category does hot, dirty sex fall under? Friends with benefits?"

The cheeks of the expectant parents flushed, and Dawn delicately held her hand over her mouth, trying to cover her smile.

"Woah, there," Ash held up his hands, "That's probably good."

"What?," Paul asked innocently, "It's really nothing to be ashamed of, you know, the kind of sex that you can really only _dream _about," grinning when he heard Dawn cough, "Here you are, openly pregnant, and I am forced to come to the conclusion that you have copulated. Maybe I didn't want that thought, I certainly didn't ask for it. So I was just returning the favor, assuring you that – baby or no baby – the process is enjoyed by all present company. I'm glad we all have something in common."

All present company welcomed the refreshing, salty breeze.

Misty's disdain was evident, "Well, Dawn," Misty leaned into inspect the bruised cheek, "You should be careful…"

'Wow, she went there?' Dawn's saccharine smile partnered with the narrowing of her eyes, "I'll try to next time I'm mugged by a stranger."

Ash, true to his nature, was startled, "Mugged? Are you okay?"

Paul's reply was succinct and to the point, "She's fine."

Awkward silence.

Misty tugged on Ash's arm forcefully, "Okay, well maybe we'll see you at dinner tonight, we need to continue our walk."

"I look forward to it! Enjoy your walk!," Dawn called after her, waving. She turned to Paul, feeling guilty for the small laughter she could not contain.

"Like I said, you're a woman."

"You were completely unnecessary," Dawn retorted, frowning, "Did you see how uncomfortable you made them?"

Paul dismissed her by turning around, "It was uncomfortable for me to watch you stutter around like an imbecile. You should thank me for turning the tables. Not to mention ending the conversation early. Besides," he glanced back briefly, "You didn't look upset to me."

"Paul," she pouted, "You can't talk about stuff like that so blatantly, it's not decent."

His patience was wearing thin, he loathed these rehash discussions, "Yes, it was so decent of Misty to insinuate your exit from the wedding was _less than appropriate_, not to mention that bullshit about your bruise. Why do you spend your energy bitching at me when you had the perfect opportunity to channel it into someone who was, well, a bitch?"

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, I don't know if I agree with the way you went about it, but I appreciate your attempt to help me." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, blushing. "Maybe," she continued, clasping her hands, "we could go talk to them at dinner."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Go out of my way to spend time with them? No way, also, you are too high maintenance. Not to mention a complete stick in the mud. "

She frowned, "I'm not a stick in the mud, I never said it wasn't funny…I don't know how to act around an ex…"

"Clearly."

She slapped his arm lightly, "Enough, butthole."

He ignored her, "When is the last time you actually relaxed?"

Dawn was taken aback, "Relaxed? I just had a break before the wedding-"

He sighed, "No, idiot, you need balance in your life. The last time I saw you were lazy, living with Ash, and now all you are is focused on is your career. All these extremes, it's no wonder everything has to be so dramatic with you." Now he was acting as her counselor? Paul shook his head dismally. It was a good thing it was after noon. Bar.

"I'm not dismissing what you said," Dawn replied, "But my life isn't all drama. There are things I can't control, things I don't ask for, and I don't particularly enjoy it, despite what you may think." She inspected her fingernails, suddenly feeling self-conscious. It was different, having Paul talk to her so personally. It was different to have a man other than Drew to talk to.

'And I'm not an idiot,' she thought grumpily.

"If the rest of the day is drama-free, _maybe _I'll believe you. That would be a first, wouldn't it? A drama-free day with you." He released a short, sarcastic laugh.

'Drama-free, how dare he – he doesn't even know me that well.' She definitely wasn't going to mention the fact that she kissed him on the cheek, and she hoped they would both forget that. It was impulsive. And he was terribly good looking.

"I need a drink," she said, frowning when she realized her phone was absent, "What time is it?"

"For once, I agree with you. It's time for a drink," he swiveled on his foot and headed down into the ship.

She walked quickly to match his long strides.

'May, come back from your honeymoon! I seriously need girl talk!'

* * *

A good margarita can really hit the spot. Dawn took a long, lingering sip. 'Delicious,' she looked up to see Paul with a beer, 'Misty may have the husband and the baby on the way, but I can still have alcohol.' Triumph?

"See?," she held up her drink in an inviting manner to Paul, "I have balance. Would a stick in the mud have a margarita with you?"

He said nothing, and took another swig of his beverage. She grinned, and leaned in closer, "Admit that I'm not boring."

"I don't think there was ever a concern that you were _boring_." His response was dry and unsatisfying. He seemed distracted. She cocked an eyebrow, confused, "Hey, Paul, is something wrong?"

He did not look at her, "No, I have to go." He left her and walked across the room. Dawn's eyes followed him, seeing him stop and converse with a female. A brunette, with her hair pulled back, and beautiful blue eyes, high cheekbones, luscious lips. 'She looks like a model, she looks…sultry…without even trying,' Dawn thought, trying to ignore the green-eyed monster. She could not help but glance at the female's long, shapely legs. And it was time for a refill.

* * *

'I told Paul I would avoid the drama, although I think his spectrum of drama is not realistic,' she continued her self-conversation, 'But this is awkward, how does this work? Do I stay here at the bar, or do I go back to the room so I don't look like a creep? But there's only one room, what if they go back to it together? Is there some sort of courtesy system? I'm overthinking this!' Memories of roommates in her first couple years of college came flooding back. They would request the room at certain times, and it was up to the roommate to make herself scarce. Dawn did not partake in that system, as she was almost always at the studio, but she still respected it. When she was with Ash, they had a house to themselves. Good times.

She took her drink and left the bar, not looking back at Paul and the lovely lady. She came across Ash in the hallway. 'This just gets better and better.' They gave the awkward, courteous smile and passed each other. She stopped short.

"Wait, Ash."

Ash turned around, puzzled.

She went straight to the point, "I didn't want it to be awkward between us. I really am happy for you and Misty."

He gave a genuine smile, "Don't sweat it, Dawn, and I'm glad you and Paul, uh, are…keeping active."

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah, don't listen to him, we're not…you know…he was just…the margaritas are good here." 'Way to be smooth, Dawn.'

Ash glanced around to the bar, "Yeah, I feel bad about having one when Misty can't…but…"

"I won't tell," she winked.

He paused, looking back to see Paul and nameless lady in deep conversation. Dawn recognized the look of pity on his face. Uncomfortable. Now she knew how Paul felt.

"You're okay, right?," Ash asked sympathetically.

She gave her dismissive wave, "Don't worry, Paul and I are just friends. He can talk to whoever he wants."

"So you two broke up, then? Weren't you together? After you and I…?"

"Ash, Paul and I never dated." Another sip of margarita and another smile, "But I'm fine, really. I just graduated, and I am ready to take on the next phase of my life. Go on, you're going to be a daddy, go get yourself a drink. Misty will understand."

Ash returned her smile, "See you around."

When Dawn entered the room, she set the drink on the nightstand and turned on the T.V. This time she spoke aloud, since there was nobody around, "Well, here I am, T.V. and margarita and me."

'Just me.' It was getting old.

* * *

'Two hours?' Were they really talking for two hours? 'Unlikely…but not impossible…' Her stomach growled ferociously, she hadn't had breakfast or lunch, if she ate now it would be an early dinner. 'Actually, I don't think I've eaten since lunch yesterday…' The sound of a key in the lock interrupted her food plans. Paul's head peeked around the door.

Dawn did not waste time in standing and picking up her empty glass, "I can leave for a while if you, uh, need the room…" She busied herself with picking up any other random trash, avoiding the display of her red face. Her dream had infiltrated her thoughts in his absence, despite her best efforts to suppress it.

"No, I don't need it," he said, though he did not enter the room. Dawn was sure the female was out there in the hallway with him.

'This is too awkward for me,' she dumped the trash in the small bin, and walked towards the door. She grasped her abdomen and gritted her teeth when another wave of hunger crashed over her. She was starting to feel faint. And she wasn't entirely pleasant when she was this famished. But she would try her best.

"Actually," she gave a weak smile, "I'm really hungry so I was just going to get something to eat, if you'll excuse me…" She attempted to gently push past him, smelling the strong whiff of beer. She wanted to say, 'Woah, how many did you drink?' but remained silent. She was unconcerned on the matter, and solely had her sights set on food.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're coming in or not, but please step aside," her request was simple enough in her opinion. He did not budge, and had a disconcerted countenance.

'This is not happening. Please don't be a sad drunk!' She felt light-headed. Those were the type of drinkers to avoid.

"Paul," she whined, "I really have to eat." She held his hand, attempting to lead him to the bed, "Just stay here and I'll be right back."

"No," he spoke up, appearing normal again, to Dawn's relief, "I'll go with you." She did not waste another second, and dragged him out into the hallway. Right in front of his female guest, who was now looking at Dawn with a perplexed expression.

'See, this is what I wanted to avoid,' she thought, irritated. She immediately dropped Paul's hand, and held hers out to the female.

"I'm Dawn, don't mind me, I was just on my way to eat…"

"Ellis," she still seemed confused. Dawn smiled, nodded and strode away, desperate to be rid of the tension.

'Maybe it was rude, leaving so abruptly, but what am I supposed to do? She obviously didn't expect a woman to walk out of that room. And what was with Paul? So bizarre.' However, she had not forgotten about the question she would be allowed in the future, and pondered the use of it for this situation.

* * *

Dawn tried to refine her eating, but could not help but wolf down her meal, feeling as though she would never taste food again. And there was the question of whether she would return to the room? 'Paul is so full of himself,' she thought, chewing, 'Telling me all the drama lately is my fault, but I'm not the one trying to bring a bedmate back to the room.'

"I need to think of something else!," she grumbled.

"What are you thinking about?," Paul sat beside her and stole a bite off of her plate.

She didn't glance up at him, "Nothing. Where's Ellis?"

He shrugged, "Gone."

"I would have let you have the room, don't send her away on my account-"

"It wasn't because of _you_," he sneered, walking away.

'Well, excuse me, butthole,' she glared at his retreating back.

A couple minutes later, Paul returned with a beer. She eyed it with disdain, "Do you really need another one? You've probably had enough."

"Don't tell me what to do."

'Yeah, yeah.' She had about enough of his attitude.

"At least eat something, you asshole." Dawn pushed away from her seat and stormed back to the room. 'I should dead-bolt it just to keep him out,' she thought vengefully, flopping on the bed. All talk, of course.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Dawn heaved a great sigh, muttering to herself and letting her feet shuffle against the carpet as she returned to the door. Her eye lined up with the peephole to witness Ellis standing at the door, twiddling her thumbs. Dawn scrunched up her face in a feigned agony, pondering whether to answer the door. 'Paul should be here, she's clearly not _gone._ '

_Knock knock knock_

She held up her hands in surrender. 'Okay, okay, wait a few seconds so it doesn't look like I've been standing behind the door…' She ran her hands along her hips anxiously, smoothing her skirt. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile and opened the door.

* * *

Dawn wasn't sure about what to make of the familiar countenance of confusion Ellis presented.

"Oh, you're here," Ellis commented, giving a very weak smile. For a microsecond, Dawn faltered.

"Yeah…hehe….I am back…from…eating," she absentmindedly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'Geez, what happened to my social skills? Just keep on showing those pearly whites?'

Ellis nodded slowly, "So, is Paul in there?"

"Paul?," Dawn repeated, gesturing to the room behind her, "Ah, Paul is not here, he is, umm," 'Crap, I'm blanking! The way she is looking at me is making me uneasy.' "I saw him when I was eating, so maybe he's still there?"

"I already checked there."

"Oh, okay," she forced another chuckle, "You're very thorough, aren't you? I don't know what to say, I don't know where he is, so I'll let him know you came by-" She attempted to retreat back into the room.

"Wait," Ellis placed her hand on the door, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I just feel uncomfortable around you."

Dawn hardly knew what to say, so she remained silent. 'Glad I'm not alone.'

"Sorry, that sounds weird," Ellis spoke quickly, seemingly nervous, "You know Paul and I used to date and –"

Dawn zoned out briefly, 'Date? Paul? Committed relationship? Why am I not surprised it is with someone who looks like she walked off a runway?'

"-but then I saw you and I was worried that you and Paul were together-"

"We're not together," Dawn interrupted.

"Oh really? Paul wouldn't tell me and-"

"Woah," Dawn held up her hand to silence her chattering companion, "Paul wouldn't tell you we weren't together?"

Ellis shook her head, "He said it wasn't any of my business."

Dawn rolled her eyes, 'That sounds like him.'

"Ellis, I assure you we are not dating, so you can relax," she was going to try and soothe the girl's nerves further, but she spotted Paul down the hall out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

It was good to feel like she had the upper hand, after that debacle with Ash and Misty earlier. Dawn leaned against the door frame casually, feeling calm and composed. She gave a friendly wave, but only Paul and Dawn knew she was teasing him.

"Hey there, I was just chit-chatting with your ex-girlfriend. She came here looking for you, saying she couldn't find you up in the restaurant," Dawn crossed her arms arrogantly. It was too entertaining to see Paul's look of annoyance. 'He must be rubbing off on me.'

She turned to Ellis, "Okay, see you later," and withdrew into the room before Paul could retaliate. It was better to leave on top. But, she should turn on the T.V. lest she feel inclined to try and eavesdrop.

* * *

Dawn felt her stomach twist when she saw Paul enter the room. All thoughts of teasing him melted away upon noticing he was upset. It was unlikely he was fully sober by this time, although the food may have helped. He turned his back to her.

"Paul?," she asked softly.

"I don't enjoy it, you know," he grabbed the sides of his head in frustration. She slowly crept behind him, as if any sudden movements might set him off. But she wasn't afraid. Dawn reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but stopped when he continued,

"I don't abuse women, and I'm not some sick bastard who enjoys making them cry."

She bit her lip, understanding what must have transpired. She spoke in a low tone, "It's probably for the better that you were honest…even if you can be brutally honest."

"I wasn't brutally honest!," he snapped, "But I had to get the point across. I like to be straight to the point, no bullshit, but there are people who can't handle it. People who you have to temper things for, whether you want to or not. And then there are people like you," he turned to her, and she could feel her heart pounding, "You aren't deterred by me. It's almost as if my words spur you on sometimes…"

Her thoughts were racing, 'What is going on? Is this really how he feels? Is he still drunk?'

"And you can be such an irritating bitch!"

She frowned, but ignored the last remark.

"And so arrogant! What's more irritating is to watch you flop around and let people take advantage of you, like that asshole at the bar, and then Ash and Misty, you let Misty make a fool out of you! And if you had any brains at all-"

Okay, the ignoring part was becoming difficult.

"You wouldn't have gone alone at night, unprotected, into a part of a city you didn't know!"

Dawn was simultaneously insulted and touched. 'What a strange way to show he cares…he must care a little if he's saying all this,' she thought, her breath hitching in her throat as he stepped closer to her and clasped her shoulders. The faint smell of alcohol was still present.

"You are so high maintenance, but you…." His voice lowered to a whisper, "are beautiful." And with that, he kissed her with unbridled need and passion.

* * *

It completely caught her off guard, moreso the compliment. Thoughts of her dream renewed themselves, and she felt so acutely the longing for physical comfort.

Her voice was hoarse as she trembled, "I don't understand."

"Yes, you do," his lips trailed down her neck, "We both want this. Stop thinking about it…" He said no more.

She was still, the heat swelling inside of her becoming torturous to ignore. It seemed too soon, it seemed a long time coming, it seemed wrong, it seemed right, there were too many opinions battling in her head. She felt slightly lightheaded from the alcohol. And finally, she ceased to care.

"Please don't think badly of me," she said aloud to no one in particular.

And then, she threw all caution to the wind.

Well, not _all _caution.

* * *

May had a lazy smile on her face, unknowingly circling her finger around the sheets draped over her and Drew. Cuddling was really the best, especially with a new husband.

"Baby," she murmured, admiring the new band adorning her finger, "I love you."

He drew her closer to him, "I love you too."

"I was thinking maybe I should call Dawn today," she tried to pose the question as innocently as possible.

Drew frowned, "It's our _honeymoon_, can't you go a week or two without talking to her?"

"I worry about her, she doesn't have that special someone yet. And we're so happy together," she turned to kiss him, "I just want to make sure she finds the same happiness."

"Impossible," he entwined his fingers with hers, "Nobody can be as happy as us."

"Shush," she giggled, "That's not nice." She leaned over and reached for her phone, but Drew took it out of her hand.

"I promise that I will resume the quest to end Dawn's single life if we can have a normal honeymoon and take a vacation."

"But," May protested, trying to reach for her phone, "I like phone calls. I don't want to take a vacation from them."

"Okay, then, sweetie, let me have a vacation from your long phone calls. I can't help it, call me selfish, I just want all the time with my wife." He placed the phone on the nightstand next to him, out of reach from May.

"I don't understand," she sighed, "Why wouldn't you want me to call Dawn? You don't remember her leaving our reception with Paul? Oh, wait, I think you were too drunk by then to even notice…"

"Even better, then we don't need to worry about her being alone."

"Drew!," she turned around to stare him in the face, "What about all that history? You're not concerned?"

"May," he pushed a tendril of hair out of her face, "There is nothing I can do. Paul is my friend, remember?"

"Dawn is your friend too."

"So, I should remain an objective party. Especially," he stole another kiss, "for the duration of our honeymoon."

May turned around to sit up on the edge of the bed and stretch, "Okay, okay, you win. I'm going to go get something to drink."

Drew smiled slyly, and took her phone back into the custody of his hand, "No phone calls."

She pouted, "You're no fun."

"You love me anyway."

* * *

Her eyes were wide, and she gripped the edge of the sheets over her chest. 'What did I just do? This is going to be awkward, I know it, I knew this wouldn't end well. I've become the one night stand! Worse, it's not even the next day - I'm the one evening stand! He's going to act like I don't even exist now that he got what he wanted. Damnit, why did he have to be so …I don't even know…seductive? Drunk! He's going to think it was a mistake, no, wait, he's going to – oh I can't think straight.'

She quickly glanced over at him, he was asleep. 'I will not be the first one to say something, that's what he'll expect…but at least it was…er…good,' she blushed furiously, 'Except that this anxiety is totally ruining whatever relaxation I had…are we still going to travel together? Maybe he'll just accompany me home in silence, and then leave. Is it even worth it to have him continue to travel with me at this point? I'm putting way too much thought into this!' Sleep was a futile effort. And then, she could not help but feel a few butterflies at the thought of Paul calling her beautiful. The flattery didn't stem from the precedent before the …night's main event… it was moreso the shock of the compliment being delivered right after his 'ex-gorgeousmodelgirlfriend' (as Dawn had named her) had shown up. Not to mention that unbecoming bruise on her left cheek was not helping her self-esteem. Oh, and teetering the edge of destitution. Regardless, she could not bear the anticipation at the upcoming scenario when he woke up. So she quickly dressed, not so quickly combed her hair, and returned to the bar and restaurant. She had, after all, worked up an appetite.

* * *

Paul didn't miss the irony of the room being empty when he finally woke up. The smirk of amusement forced its way out, and he could simply guess that she was in one of the only two places they had visited on the ship. His stomach growled. Checking the place that would also serve his personal interests at the moment seemed the most logical move to make. He didn't even bother with his hair as he slipped on his clothes and strode casually into the bar. Dawn was at one end of the bar, her appearance neat and orderly. "Seriously, what the hell is with her hair obsession?," he muttered to himself, unable to resist the need to roll his eyes. He gritted his teeth when, much to his chagrin, he spotted Ellis at the opposite end of the bar, plastered and obviously distressed. "Damnit."

* * *

Dawn had not missed Ellis sitting at the other end of the bar, but felt extremely uncomfortable at the thought of approaching her. She was clearly devastated at Paul's rejection, Dawn had insisted to her that she and Paul weren't dating, and then she goes and sleeps with him. She let out a sigh of frustration, 'When it's put that way I feel more like a whore than I already do.' She gripped the edge of her shirt anxiously, 'I mean, it's not that I don't feel bad for her, but it's not my fault that he rejected her. They were already broken up! I wasn't even around-,' her thoughts were broken at the sight of Paul entering the room. And her eyes locked onto his disheveled hair, and felt a longing to comb it. He approached her in a nonchalant manner, and she eyed Ellis to gauge whether the girl had noticed. She hadn't, for the moment.

"Waking up to find you gone, it seems rather like a role reversal, doesn't it?," he spoke to her while hailing the bar tender over.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I suppose, but then again, I doubt you wanted to talk about it at all. I'm in shock at just hearing you even mention it, since you sauntered in here like nothing happened."

The bar tender arrived, and Paul paused a moment to order his scotch and soda, and gestured to Dawn's nearly empty drink, "Please refill hers as well." He continued with a small smile, refusing to give her time to protest that she didn't want another drink.

"You just love to malign my character, don't you? How would you like me to walk in, then? Should I stop and pause at different tables, being careful not to call attention to myself? No, you're absolutely right, the moment I walked into this bar, everyone turned towards me and knew what had transpired, since it is such a rare event for people in early adulthood."

Her cheeks tinged with red, and she forced herself to hide her smile. "Whatever," she mumbled, "Regardless, you could have at least fixed your appearance. You look as if you just took a roll in the hay."

"I wouldn't say hay, per se," he chuckled, "I couldn't care less what I look like right now."

"Oh?," she retorted indignantly, suddenly pausing to give a smile of appreciation to the bar tender who had delivered the drinks, "Then it won't seem suspicious to your ex-girlfriend, who is wasting away on alcohol at the moment?" She lowered her voice in an urgent whisper, "Paul, I told her we weren't dating!"

"Then," he took a slow sip, the smell of smoke and firewood wafting to Dawn's nose, "You should feel reassured that you are an honest person."

She crossed her arms with a huff. "Maybe I'm an honest person, but now I feel like a slut," she mumbled. She had been tempted to blame him for seducing her, but it would lead nowhere. Dawn knew she was to blame as well, and it highly irritated her. 'Really, though,' she thought, 'Was it necessary to do that right after encountering his ex?'

"We slept together and we're not even friends!," she continued her thoughts out loud.

"Oh, well at least we don't have that pesky _friend zone_ to worry about," his mocking tone further grating her nerves.

"You're an asshole," she started to push away from the bar. His hand encircled her wrist, giving her pause.

His dark eyes focused intently on her, and she slowly sat back down, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Dawn," the hair on her arms stood up at the gratifying way he spoke her name, "What do you want?"

She turned her head away, resting her face in her palms, "I want to undo what happened, because I do not sleep with guys without a committed relationship."

He rolled his eyes yet again, "The pluralized version of guys is misleading. You've only slept with Ash, haven't you?"

"Look, there's a difference in how people view a girl who sleeps around and a guy who sleeps around."

"True," he mused, glancing to the side in boredom, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm certainly not sleeping with you again," she wrinkled her nose in disdain. He glared at her, "Don't look so put out, you certainly weren't acting repulsed a while ago."

'Ha, Paul's pride has been dented,' she smiled to herself, contemplating whether to let him continue to brood. She wasn't that mean.

"Relax," tousling his hair as though he were a child, "I meant that I am not going to be another fling, and I refuse to sleep with you again while that is the case."

It bothered him that he felt relieved. She affected him more than he liked, and he wasn't sure if one time in the sack would satisfy him. He had always found her navy hair and eyes particularly alluring, as he preferred dark colors. Her attitude from four years prior was amusing yet revolting at the same time, with what he considered her sickening attachment to Ash. She had wanted to be his friend, but he found the idea off-putting ever since he had been forced to spy on Ash with her. He was relieved when she had left him alone, because he was suspicious that she was trying to replace Ash with him in her mind. And now here she was, cured of her Ash obsession, and even had a college degree (although the major was not appealing to him). The tension from the last time they encountered each other had not left, and he considered the release of it that evening mutually gratifying. Unfortunately, there were the present issues at hand.

He finally spoke, apparently breaking Dawn out of a similar trance of deep thought, "What are you expecting from me?"

Her face was sincere, "I'm not expecting anything from you."

He sighed, "Aren't you expecting me to continue traveling with you to your place?"

"No," she frowned, "You can go back, I'll be okay."

Another sip of scotch and a sneer, "I have a hard time believing someone who was so anxiety ridden about going home alone is suddenly cured."

"I'm just saying," she annunciated slowly, "If this is too weird, you can go back and I can deal with the rest of the trip on my own."

"No," he asserted, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Then," she spoke in a low tone, "Is there something you want?"

He hardly knew. He was beyond frustrated at being unable to distinguish between his sense of duty and obligation and sense of regret at leaving her presence. The latter feeling was rather underwhelming, but there was a glint of it, one which he resented. She had not calmed down as he had hoped. Drama seemed to lead to more drama. For now, he would focus on the mission at hand.

"There are two things I want," eliciting an eyebrow raise from Dawn, along with an undeniable peer of curiosity.

"I want to get you home safely," he felt embarrassed after speaking those words. He was not above chivalry, but it always felt like a battle of dominance with this one. She was unable to hold back a gracious smile.

"And I want," he smirked with her smile faltered, guessing what she was thinking he would say, "You to tell me who was better, me or Ash?" Rivalry was present in all arenas.

She blushed furiously, covering her eyes with her hands in mortification. He leaned in next to her ear, his hot breath brushing against her neck, and spoke in a husky voice, "Tell me."

She shook her head slightly, "No," she grumbled. He frowned, and persisted, "Why not?"

"I don't want to inflate your ego." The frown instantly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, yeah I went there - I have always considered Dawn/Paul to be borderline dysfunctional - but they'll get there! It makes me kind of sad to think that this chapter was so long and I still have a long way to go...haha; Please review and leave your feedback! Seriously, please.


End file.
